With You
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Yunho yang mencoba mendapatkan hati Jaejoong hanya saja apa bisa dia berkenalan dengan Jaejoong? Yunjae, Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, BL, typos, membosankan
1. Prolog

**With You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dll

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating : T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Prolog ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Triing**

" Selamat datang"

Seorang namja bermata musang itu masuk kedalam sebuah kafe coffee sederhana dan langsung berdiri dimeja kasir untuk memesan.

" Carmel Machiatto dan Strawberry cake"

" Baik"

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia pesan, namja itu kemudian duduk ditempat dia biasa menghabiskan waktunya di cafe itu. Membuka notebooknya dan meyalakannya, dia akan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya disini.

Yunho, nama namja bermata musang itu. Dia kuliah disemester dua. Usianya pun masih terbilang muda, sembilan belas tahun. Dia menatap notebooknya dengan serius, dia benci jika harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Dia tidak hanya benci pada tugas kuliahnya, tapi dia benci harus ada dijurusan itu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya kemudian dia mencoba fokus pada tugas kuliahnya sembari meminum kopinya. Namun matanya mengkhianatinya karena sesekali dia melirik kepintu masuk, berharap seseorang datang.

**Triinngg**

Yunho mendesah kecewa saat melihat yang masuk kedalam kafe, bukan... Bukan orang yang ditunggunya. dia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya, namun baru lima menit dia melirik jam tangannya.

" Dia terlambat?" Gumamnya menggerutu

**Triinnggg**

" Oh? Joongie kau sudah datang"

" Ne hyung mian aku baru selesai"

Seketika namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke depan. Dia langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat seorang namja yang ditunggunya datang.

Yunho mulai menikmati tugas kuliahnya, hanya dengan mendengarkan suara namja tadi berbicara pada pelanggan lain membuat hatinya sejuk karena bisa mendengar suara lembutnya. God...

Setelah menyelesaikan setengah tugasnya, Yunho segera menyimpannya dan membuka catatannya. Dia memasang earphone kemudian menatap sang namja yang yang dikasir.

Harinya bisa berbunga - bunga hanya karena melihat namja itu, namja yang dengan senyumnya bisa membuat Jung Yunho tergila - gila.

Tangannya sekarang sudah mencoret - coret kertas didepannya. Dia mempunyai hal yang disukai jika sudah berada di kafe ini. Membuat not dan melukis.

Dia dialiri darah sang eomma dibidang seni hanya saja... Appanya sangat marah jika ketahuan dia melakukan hal semacam menggambar atau membuat irama dentingan piano. Padahal, dia sangat menyukai piano dari pada harus belajar bisnis!

Appanya terlalu banyak berharap darinya, hal itu sedikit wajar karena hanya Yunho yang bisa diandalkan. Kakak pertamanya, Jung Il Woo hanya mengerti bagaimana berseni. Dia menjadi direktor panggung musikal dan kabur dari tumah karena sang appa memaksanya berbisnis. Diusianya yang menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal diapartemen mewahnya dari pada dirumahnya.

Kakak keduanya, Jung Jessica? Ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia merupakan model papan atas yang hanya tahu bagaimana menghamburkan uang walau usianya baru menginjak enam belas tahun! Dan menginjak usianya yang sekarang dua puluh empat tahun dia sudah memiliki semua yang dia inginkan dan dia menetap di California sekarang. Bagaimana nasib perusahaan appanya, Jung Siwon jika Jessica menjadi direktur utamanya kelak? Ck...

Sedangkan eomma dari Yunho, ah... Mengingat eommanya membuat Yunho merindukan yeoja penuh perhatian itu. Dulu sang eomma, Kim Kibum adalah seniman panggung yang sangat terkenal sebelum menikah dengan appanya yang posesif, appanya tidak membiarkan sang eomma bekerja sehingga eommanya hanya berada dirumah saja dan sesekali bertemu dengan teman - temannya.

Kembali pada Yunho yang sudah hampir menuliskan not pada setengah kertasnya. Dia tersenyum bangga, hanya dengan menatap namja itu saja Yunho bisa menuliskan not seperti ini. Jinjja...

Yunho menghabiskan kopi dan memakan cake-nya kemudian membereskan benda - bendanya yang berserakan di meja. Memasukkannya ke tas dan bersiap pulang sebelum melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

.

" Aku pulang" Ucap Yunho

Para pelayan itu menyambut Yunho dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Mana eomma?"

" Ada ditaman belakang"

Yunho langsung beranjak menuju taman belakang rumahnya, dia melihat sang eomma yang masih terlihat cantik itu menyiram bunga yang ditanamnya sendiri.

" Eomaaaa"

Yunho langsung memeluk sang eomma dari samping, dia memang anak termanja jika dibandingkan kakak - kakakknya.

" Wae? Anak eomma kenapa menjadi manja begini?"

" Ayo, bernyanyi! Aku ingin mendengar suara eomma" Rengek Yunho

" Aigo... Kau ini tidak sadar usia ya"

" Eoommmaaa~~"

Mrs. Jung itu tersenyum kemudian menuruti anak bungsunya, dia bernyanyi. Yunho sangat senang mendengar sang eomma bernyanyi, eommanya memang artis multi talenta dan sekali lagi... harus disayangkan karena keposesifan appanya membuat sang eomma tidak bisa melebarkan sayapnya di dunia artis!

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, Yunho pamit pamit pada eommanya untuk keluar membawa mobil. Sang eomma hanya mengangguk karena tahu kebiasaan anaknya yang selalu keluar jam sembilan malam dan kembali pada pukul dua belas malas.

Yunho, tidak pernah mengecewakannya dengan kembali dalam keadaan mabuk atau pun merokok. Sehingga Mrs. Jung itu selalu mengizinkan Yunho untuk pergi setiap pukul sembilan malam.

" Hati - hati ne? Jangan mengebut" Ucap sang eomma

" Ne eomma, nanti aku akan bawakan sesuatu untuk eomma"

" Hati - hati sajalah..."

Yunho tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai. Jam pada dashboard mobilnya masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan, masih ada waktu untuk bersantai.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari kafe yang tadi siang dia datangi. Dia duduk diam didalam mobil dan mengawasi kafe itu sembari mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya.

Yunho tersenyum cerah saat melihat seorang namja keluar dan meregangkan tubuhnya didepan pintu kafe. Dia menyentuh tas selempangnya dan berjalan kearah halte bus. Yunho mengikutinya dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, ingat dia hanya mengikutinya.

Namja itu masuk kedalam bus yang menuju rumahnya, Yunho kemudian mengikuti bus itu seperti yang sudah dia lakukan enam bulan ini. Dia mengikuti namja yang sudah membuat hatinya berdebar, tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu juga. Yunho hanya memastikan apakah namja itu sampai keflatnya dengan selamat atau tidak.

Jika namja itu sudah sampai di depan flatnya maka Yunho akan pulang dan kadang membelikan sesuatu untuk eommanya.

Namja itu turun dari bus bersama seseorang yang membuat Yunho menggerutu kesal.

" Ya! Kenapa pulang bersamanya lagi?! Ya! Jauh - jauh dari BooJae-ku!" Gerutu Yunho

Dia melihat namja incarannya yang biasa dipanggil BooJae atau bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong berjalan dengan seorang namja. Dan Yunho jelas tidak menyukai namja yang ada disamping Jaejoong yang banyak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Kenapa Yunho tidak langsung saja berkenalan dengan Jaejoong? Sehingga dia bisa mengantarkan Jaejoong keflatnya?

Aigo... Yunho hanya merasakan kegugupan saat berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan saat Jaejoong menjadi kasir, Yunho hanya dia mematung sangking gugupnya. Salahkan saja senyuman namja itu yang terlalu manis hingga Yunho jarang memasukkan gula jika Jaejoong tersenyum padanya #plakk lebay.

Yunho masih menatap jalanan yang sudah kosong itu, Jaejoong baru saja masuk kedalam flatnya.

" Hah... BooJae... Kau benar - benar membuatku gila..."

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya pada stir mobilnya, tidak apa jika dia hanya melihatnya dari jauh, tidak apa jika hanya bisa mendengarkan suara lembutnya. Tapi, dia tidak akan sanggup melihat Jaejoong berdekatan dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain.

" Ottokeh..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong? Ini ceritanya riang kok ^^ dapet inspirasi dari lagunya Epik High yang judulnya With You dan drama korea nodame cantabile (itu tuh yang maen selingkuhan na Cho) kkkkkk... kkkkk...

Makasih yang udah dukung Cho ne?

See u next chap?

Ah! Cho lanjutin semua ff baru kalo ff Cho udah ada yang tamat #smirk


	2. Chapter 1

**With You**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dll

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, sepulang kuliah Yunho akan mampir ke dalam kafe dimana tempat Jaejoong bekerja. Tepat sekali, saat itu Jaejoong yang menjaga kasirnya.

Yunho tersenyum tiada henti saat melihat namja yang disukainya itu mengembangkan senyum. Yah... Walaupun dia sedikit iri dengan orang - orang yang disenyumi oleh Jaejoong sih...

" Hmm... Sepertinya segini cukup" Ucap Yunho sembari melihat buku not baloknya

**Drttt... Drrttt...**

Yunho menoleh dan melihat ponselnya, _lovely eomma._

" Yeobboseo?"

" Yun, bisa temani eomma ke mall?"

" Wae?"

" Temani eomma belanja?"

" Aigo... Ya sudah eomma jemput aku ne? Aku kirimkan alamatnya"

" Ne, tunggu eomma ne?"

" Hum"

**Pik**

Yunho mematikan sambungan ponselnya, dia lebih baik menjelajah diinternet saja sembari menunggu eommanya datang dan sesekali matanya melirik Jaejoong yang tengah menjaga kasir.

" Cantik..." Lirih Yunho

Dia memakai headset yang tersambung pada notebooknya dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, Forgotten Season.

.

" Jae... Kau lembur?"

" Hmm... Aku tidak ada yang di flat, jadi aku lembur saja"

" Oh, jangan memaksakan dirimu eoh?"

" Ne, aku tahu. Gomawo atas perhatianmu Yoochun hyung"

" Sama - sama Jae ah"

Namja itu, Jaejoong tersenyum pada temannya. Yoochun merupakan sahabat pertamanya sejak sampai di Seoul sekaligus atasannya di kafe. Sepeninggal Yoochun, Jaejoong memperhatikan sekitarnya. Pekerjaannya yang menjadi kasir membuatnya tidak kelelahan walaupun ada kalanya dia menjadi pelayan.

**Tring**

Bel itu berbunyi saat seseorang membuka pintu kafe, Jaejoong melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya memakai kacamata hitam memasuki kafenya. Sumpah demi apapun Jaejoong pernah melihat yeoja itu tapi entahlah... Dia lupa dimana pernah melihatnya.

Yeoja itu berjalan menuju sebuah meja dimana seseorang duduk. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, yeoja itu duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang sering sekali ke kafenya. Duduk ditempat yang selalu sama namun jika sudah tempat itu ditempati dia pindah beberapa kursi dari sana.

Jaejoong melihat namja itu mencium pipi yeoja paruh baya itu.

" Eommanya? Atau kekaksihnya?"

Jaejoong terkekeh karena ucapannya sendiri, kekasih? Terlihat sekali namja itu jauh lebih muda daripada yeoja itu. Aigo...

.

Yunho memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan teh hijau untuk eommanya, sang eomma memang tidak terbiasa dengan kopi sehingga Yunho memesankan teh hijau untuk eommanya.

" Kau selalu kesini Yun?" Tanya sang eomma melihat dekorasi kafe

" Ne, sebelum pulang aku kemari jika mengerjakan tugas eomma. Letaknya tidak jauh dari kampus dan halte bus"

" Kau ini, sudah kuliah masih saja naik bus. Di rumahkan ada beberapa mobil yang bisa kau pakai"

" Eomma... Aku sudah bilangkan, aku ingin melakukannya sendiri. Menjadi mandiri yah... Walau kalau malam aku meminjam mobil eomma"

" Kau ini..."

Yunho membereskan apa yang ada dihadapannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

" Terima kasih"

Suara itu menyejukkan hatinya sekaligus membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang. Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong, disana Jaejoong tengah memberikan senyumnya pada pelanggan yang ada dihadapannya.

Mau tak mau Yunho ikut tersenyum melihat senyum membingkai pada bibir Jaejoong, ah... Indahnya senyuman itu...

Tak lama pesanan Yunho datang, segelas green tea. Sang eomma terlihat menikmati minumannya sedangkan Yunho menikmati pemandangan dikasir itu. Namun tanpa disadari Yunho, sang eomma memperhatikan gerak gerik anaknya. Saat meminum tehnya dia pun melirik apa yang sedang dilirik anaknya.

Bibirnya tersenyum samar saat tahu Yunho tengah memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah tersenyum.

" Ah, tehnya nikmat" Ucap Mrs. Jung membuat perhatian Yunho kembali padanya

" Ne, disini minumannya memang enak eomma"

" Jadi..." Mrs. Jung menatap anaknya penuh tanda tanya " Dia membuatmu mengalihkan pandanganmu dari eomma hmm?"

" E-eh?"

" Siapa dia? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Mrs. Jung menunjuk namja di kasir dengan dagunya

" Eo-eomma! Ugh... Kajja kita pergi sekarang" Jawab Yunho dengan gugup

" Aigo... Salah tingkah eoh?"

" Eomma~"

" Hahahaha, kajja..."

Yunho bangkit dan berjalan menuju kasir bersama eommanya, sang eomma menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat name tag yang ada di dada sebelah kiri Jaejoong.

_' Kim Jaejoong eoh?_' Batinnya

" Terima kasih tuan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum terlewat manis untuk Yunho

" N-ne" Yunho menjawabnya dengan gugup, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Mrs. Jung tahu apa yang tengah dihadapi anaknya

Mrs. Jung kemudian menggandeng Yunho keluar dari kafe dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya, anaknya ini sudah dewasa sepertinya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana yeoja paruh baya itu menggandeng namja disampingnya. Ada perasaan iri melihatnya, jika melihat yeoja paruh baya dia jadi mengingat...

" Whoaa... Bukankah itu Kim Kibum?"

" Omo! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekik Jaejoong saat Yoochun tiba - tiba ada disampingnya

" Jinjja, itu benar - benar Kim Kibum!"

" Mwo?! Jinjja?! Pantas saja aku seperti pernah melihatnya!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Aish! Kau tadi melihatnya masuk?!"

" Tentu! Jinjja! Dia yang menikah dengan pengusaha terkenal Jung Siwon kan?"

" Ne!"

" Aish! Aku tidak meminta tanda tangannya"

" Tapi, namja itu pelanggan kita bukan? Dia anaknya?"

" Mwo? Bukannya anaknya itu Jung Il Woo aktor musikal dan Jung Jessica model itu?"

" Mereka kan memiliki tiga anak"

" Eoh?" Jaejoong menatap bingung Yoochun

" Aish, ya sudahlah... Aku kebelakang dulu"

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya " Apa dia anaknya?" Gumam Jaejoong

.

Sementara itu Yunho menyetir mobil eommanya, sedangkan eommanya tengah bertelepon dengan suami tercintanya itu.

" Ne Wonnie... Aku dan Yunie tidak akan terlambat sampai di rumah"

" ..."

" Nado saranghae"

Mrs. Jung itu mematikan sambungan telepon itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi mobilnya.

" Ugh... Appamu benar - benar posesif" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Appa seperti itu karena menyayangi eomma bukan?"

" Aigo... Anak eomma sudah mengerti hal macam ini hmm? Jujurlah pada eomma Yun, apa dalam ponselmu itu, yang foldernya kau kunci ada fotonya?"

**Ckiittt**

Yunho menginjak remnya mendadak dan menatap eommanya dan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

" Aigoo... Cerita saja pada eomma hmmm?"

" Eo-eomma..."

" Cinta pertama?"

Yunho menatap dalam eommanya, dia memang menceritakan semua pada eommanya. Tapi dia cukup malu jika bercerita tentang ini, bahkan sahabatnya saja belum tahu hal ini.

" Yun, jalankan mobilnya. Dibelakang mobil - mobil itu sudah mengklakson" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" O-oh ne" Yunho kembali menjalankan mobilnya

" Jadi, namja itu cinta pertamamu hmmm?"

" Eomma... Eomma tidak marah bukan?"

" Aigo... Eomma tidak akan marah Yunie, sudah waktunya kau memiliki kekasih bukan? Eomma kira kau akan memiliki kekasih saat sekolah"

" Tidak eomma, hanya dia yang membuat jantungku berdebar keras eomma"

" Hmmm... Aigo anak eomma sudah dewasa, jadi... Sampai mana hubungan kalian hmm? Kencan?"

" An-aniya eomma, bahkan aku rasa dia tidak tahu namaku"

" Mwo? Eomma kira kau meminjam mobil untuk menjemputnya?"

" Aniya eomma, aku hanya mengikutinya pulang. Memastikannya agar dia sampai rumah dengan selamat"

" Anak eomma sudah dewasa sekali, tapi... Jika kau tidak berkenalan bagaimana bisa dia tahu namamu?"

" Aku terlalu gugup saat berhadapan dengannya eomma, bicara saja terpatah - patah saat bersamanya"

" Hahahahaha, kau ini mengikuti siapa sih? Eomma dan appa tidak sepertimu! Hahahaha"

" Eomma~ Aku hanya malu. Setiap melihat senyumnya saja, jantungku seakan - akan ikut balap mobil. Bagaimana bisa aku berkenalan dengannya?"

" Aigoo... Berusahalah sebelum dia direbut orang lain Yun"

Yunho membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh eommanya, tapi... Apakah bisa? Dia sungguh takut dan gugup berbicara dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena kesibukan kuliahnya, Yunho tidak mampir ke kafe tempat biasa diia habiskan waktu tiga hari ini. Dia hanya ada di kampusnya untuk menghadapi ujian. Belum lagi sahabatnya yang cerewet itu selalu meminta dirinya mengajarkan pelajaran yang tidak dimengerti.

" Ya Suie! Masa belum mengerti juga?" Tanya Yunho

Dia dan temannya sedang duduk berhadapan diruang perpustakaan dan dengan polosnya sang sahabat menggeleng sembari memberikan senyum lebarnya.

" Mwo? Aku sudah tiga kali menjelaskannya" Ucap Yunho dengan nada ketus

" Tapi Yunho... Aku belum mengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi?"

" Ya! Kim Junsu! Kau benar - benar menyebalkan! Ok, satu kali lagi"

" Hehehehe, gomawo Yunho chagi"

" Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu atau aku tidak akan mengajarkanmu"

" Ugh, pelit sekali! Eommamu saja boleh masa aku tidak?"

" Mau belajar tidak?"

" E-eh? Mau! Tentu saja mau!"

Yunho memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada sang sahabat, Kim Junsu. Namun tak lama Yunho mulai mengajarkan apa yang tidak dimengerti oleh Junsu kali ini dengan amat sangat pelan.

.

.

.

.

Yunho duduk disebelah eommanya dan langsung menyadarkan tubuhnya disofa yang muat untuk tiga orang itu. Dia mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya kembali secara perlahan.

" Lelah hmm?" Tanya sang eomma dengan bada

" Tentu eomma, aku harus kuliah pagi, mengajarkan Suie yang sulit mengerti juga latihan taekwondo untuk kejuaraan nanti"

" Mandi sana, kau berkeringat sekali! Sebentar lagi appamu pulang dan makan malam akan siap"

" Ne eomma"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah gontai.

**Ceklek**

Yunho membuka kamarnya dan matanya langsung disambut oleh tempat tidur yang terlihat sangat nyaman untuk ditiduri. Namun dia hanya menaruh tasnya didekat tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Yunho duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan mengambil bingkai diatas meja nakasnya. Bingkai itu berisi foto Jaejoong tengah duduk dihalte, dia menggunakan earphone dan matanya terpejam menikmati musik yang dia dengar.

Foto yang benar - benar sangat berharga untuk Yunho, dimana saat itu Jaejoong tersenyum pertama kalinya dengan Yunho saat Yunho tidak sengaja menabrak tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

" BooJae... Bogoshippo..."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, kapan dia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong lagi? Besok ujian sudah dimulai selama seminggu. Lalu, apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho?

" Aku... Hmm... Ingin menemui, nanti malam aku akan temui dia" Gumam Yunho dan tak lama dia tersenyum lebar

.

Tepat pukul setengah delapan malam Yunho turun untuk makan malam bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sang ayah hanya memberikan anggukan kecil saat Yunho duduk ruang makan itu dan dimulailah acara makan malam keluarga Jung.

" Bagaimana kuliahmu Yun?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Baik appa" Ucap Yunho kemudian memasukkan daging ke dalam mulutnya

" Appa dengar nilaimu menurun karena kegiatan ekstramu?"

**Degh**

Oh... Tidak, Yunho tidak akan senang dengan apa yang akan dibahas appanya setelah ini. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan sekarang namun dia mencoba untuk tidak terlihat gugup di depan appanya.

" Mianhae appa, tidak akan terulang" Ucap Yunho

" Appa sudah bilang berapa kali padamu untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan yang tidak berguna. Lihat hasilnya? Nilaimu turun"

" Tapi appa..." Lirih Yunho

Mrs. Jung melihat anak bungsunya murung, dia tidak senang dengan pemandangan ini. Dia sangat menyayangi Yunho karena Yunho-lah yang tahan ada disini bersamanya.

" Yeobo..." Mrs. Jung menyentuh lengan

" Mwo? Kau terlalu memanjakannya, mau jadi apa dia nanti? Seperti kedua kakaknya? Ck..."

Mrs. Jung sudah sangat sering mendengar kata - kata itu keluar dari mulut Mr. Jung dan mungkin kesabarannya sudah mulai menipis karenanya.

" Lalu memangnya kenapa? Apa berseni sangat salah dimatamu? Memangnya salah jika anak - anakku berseni?" Tanya Mrs. Jung dengan nada lirih dan matanya berkaca - kaca

" Ye-yeobo"

Suara decitan itu membuat kedua orangtua Yunho menoleh, mereka melihat Yunho sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap teduh kedua orangtuanya.

" Appa, eomma aku selesai. Aku akan meminjam mobil. Appa, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" Ucap Yunho kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari sana

Mrs. Jung melihat piring yang tadi ada dihadapan anaknya, makanannya bahkan masih banyak. Mungkin hanya seperempatnya saja yang dimakan oleh Yunho. Mrs. Jung langsung menatap tajam suaminya.

" Bisakah kau membahas hal itu diluar acara makan malam?"

" Bummie..."

" Anakku bahkan baru saja mulai makan. Aku selesai" Ucap Mrs. Jung datar kemudian beranjak dari meja makan itu

Tinggalah seorang diri Mr. Jung diruang makan itu, cukup menyesal juga berkata seperti itu. Tapi dia melakukannya demi penerus perusahaan Jung, dia tidak mungkin lagi menyerahkan perusahaannya pada kedua kakak Yunho yang lebih gemar berseni dan menjadi seorang model.

.

Yunho mengedarai mobil milik eommanya dengan santai, dia membuka jendelanya dan merasakan angin berhembus dengan pelan namun menenangkannya.

Appanya sangat keras, ya... Dia sangat tahu hal itu, selama sembilan belas tahun hidup bersama appanya dia tahu bagaimana sifat seorang Jung Siwon, diktator. Tapi Yunho sadar alasan appanya berbuat seperti itu, penerus.

Hanya tinggal dia saja yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjadi penurus keluarga Jung. Kedua kakaknya sudah terlalu larut dalam dua seni dan keartisannya. Walaupun Yunho lebih senang dan cinta dalam hal seni tapi dia tidak boleh egois.

Appanya sangat membutuhkan dirinya, jadi tidak salahkan jika dia menuruti sang appa? Tak apa dia mengorbankan cita - citanya asal kedua orangtuanya bahagia...

Yunho mengerem mobilnya dekat kafe namun dia mengerutkan keningnya karena kafe itu telah tutup. Dia memeriksa jam tangannya, pukul setengah sembilan. Oh? Ada apa ini?

" Apa BooJae sudah pulang? Hmm... Aku akan coba ke halte tempat dia turun saja"

Yunho pun menjalankan mobilnya kearah halte tempat biasa Jaejoong turun. Lima belas menit adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Yunho menuju tempat itu. Namun halte itu terlihat sepi, apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho?

" Turun saja dan lihat keadaan? Hmm... Aku sungguh merindukannya..." Lirih Yunho

Tak lama Yunho turun dari mobilnya dan hendak berjalan kearah mini market yang dia tahu tidak jauh dari halte bus, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Mungkin karena tadi dia belum sempat minum dan langsung saja keluar rumah.

Yunho mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya, dia merasakan dingin menjalar kedalam tubuhnya saat itu.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati gang kecil, sayup - sayup dia mendengar suara kesakitan dan teriakan meminta pertolongan. Yunho menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tidak menemukan satu orangpun disana.

Dia mengusap telinganya, berharap apa yang dia dengar tidak nyata. Dan dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun kemudian berhenti kembali karena suara yang sangat dia kenal namun terdengar menyakitkan baginya.

Yunho berlari menuju gang itu dan melihat sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa terbakar. Sang pujaan hatinya tengah memberontak dari seseorang yang mencengkeram kedua lengannya.

" Aniya.. Hyun Joong ah... Lepasshh aakkhh... Toloong!"

" Teriak saja, tidak akan ada yang membantumu namja sok jual mahal!"

" Hiks... Lepaskan aku Hyu- aaakkkhh!" Jaejoong berteriak saat namja yang ada di depannya itu memukul rahangnya

" YA!"

Yunho langsung saja maju untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong. Dia meninju dan mengunci gerakan namja bernama Hyun Joong itu, Jaejoong yang terlepas itu terlihat gemetaran dan langsung berjongkok. Suara isakan Jaejoong juga membuat Yunho semakin kalap, dia memukul namja itu kembali.

Hyun Joong membalas pukulan Yunho dan pukulan mentah itu mengenai pipi Yunho. Yunho yang geram langsung mengeluarkan jurus taekwondonya dan membanting dan melempar Hyun Joong sampai namja itu jatuh dipinggir jalan.

Saat Yunho hendak membuat Hyun Joong bangun sebuah mobil patroli lewat dan langsung menghentikannya. Hyun Joong tidak bisa melawan karena dirinya pun sudah sangat lemas karena bantingan dan lemparan Yunho.

Yunho akan segera dibawa ke kantor polisi sebagai tersangka karena dialah yang terlihat memukul Hyun Joong tapi kemudian dia ingat Jaejoong. Dia meminta sang polisi ikut dengannya ke dalam gang.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya sang polisi saat melihat kondisi Jaejoong yang masih meringkus dengan isakan keras

" Namja tadi terlihat memaksanya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Bawa dia juga sebagai saksi" Jawab Yunho

Sang polisi mengangguk dan meminta Yunho untuk membawa namja cantik itu ke dalam mobilnya karena tadi sang polisi mencoba mendekatinya namun Jaejoong malah berteriak.

Yunho berjongkok dengan jarak satu langkah dari Jaejoong, dibelakangnya sang polisi masih memperhatikannya. Yunho mencoba menyentuh Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong malah makin terisak.

" Hey, tak apa... Ini aku Yunho. A-ah, mungkin kau tidak mengenal diriku, aku... Aku yang sering datang ke kafe tempatmu bekerja"

" Hiks... Hiks..."

" Jaejoong sshi, kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak akan menyakitmu"

**Tap**

Yunho mendekatkan dirinya dan sekarang tidak ada jarak lagi diantara keduanya. Yunho memegang pundak Jaejoong yang bergetar, Jaejoong tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya karena takut.

Yunho menggertakkan giginya saat melihat kemeja depan Jaejoong yang terkoyak, menurutnya namja itu mencoba memperkosa Jaejoong tadi.

" Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Ayo ikut denganku" Ucap Yunho mencoba tenang walaupun dengan dada berdegup kencang melihat mata doe itu

" Hiks..."

Yunho membuka tangan kanannya berharap Jaejoong menyambut tangannya dan mau ikut dengannya. Jaejoong sendiri melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, dia kenal namja ini. Namja yang setiap hari selalu datang ke kafenya untuk mengemil dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

Perasaan hangat tiba - tiba datang, dia tidak takut dengan namja di depannya. Dia malah merasa aman, dengan tangan bergetar dia menyambut tangan Yunho dan menggenggamnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan membantu Jaejoong bangkit, setelahnya dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Jaejoong untuk melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya. Dia kemudian memberikan jaket itu pada Jaejoong, menyampirkannya pada pundak Jaejoong dan merangkul namja yang tengah gemetaran itu.

Jaejoong mencium aroma maskulin yang tegas dari namja disebelahnya, dia benar - benar terlihat menyedihkan jika seperti ini bukan?

" Aku akan mengaku sebagai temanmu dikantor polisi nanti" Bisik Yunho dan hanya diangguki oleh Jaejoong

Yunho dan Jaejoong akhirnya ke kantor polisi menggunakan mobil Yunho. Keduanya diperiksa sebagai saksi dan korban, pada akhirnya Hyun Joong dinyatakan bersalah dan akan dipenjara

Yunho mendesah lega dan menoleh kesampingnya. Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya menyilang untuk mengeratkan jaket yang digunakannya sekarang.

" Ayo aku antar pulang" Ucap Yunho lembut dan ddia merangkul Jaejoong hingga mobilnya

Hanya keheninganya yang tercipta dalam mobil itu, Yunho tahu mungkin Jaejoong masih syok dengan kejadian tadi dan enggan untuk berbicara. Yunho membiarkannya karena memang Jaejoong merasa nyaman seperti itu.

**Ckiiitt**

Mobil itu berhenti bukan pada tempatnya, membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Yunho tidak mengerti.

" Aku akan ke apotek dulu, lukamu cukup parah bukan?" Ucap Yunho saat melihat luka yang ada di pipi dan rahang Jaejoong

Dia segera turun dan berlari menuju apotek dipinggir jalan, Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho. Jaejoong merasa bodoh seketika karena dia ingat bahwa dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho.

Yunho kembali dengan seplastik kebutuhannya, di kemudian menyetir hingga halte tempat biasa Jaejoong turun.

" Setelah ini kemana arah rumahmu?" Tanya Yunho

" A-aku akan turun disini saja"

" Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami kejadian apapun lagi"

" Ta-"

" Aku tidak terima penolakan"

Akhirnya Jaejoong memberitahu arah mana menuju flatnya, sebenarnya Yunho pun tahu hanya saja dia tidak boleh menunjukkannya atau Jaejoong akan curiga dan menyebutnya sebagai stalker bukan?

Mobil Yunho berhenti pada flat yang jauh dari kata biasa dan normal. Flat ini sangat... Kumuh? Yunho turun terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Jaejoong dan menuntun namja cantik itu untuk turun.

" Dimana kamarmu?" Tanya Yunho setelah namja cantik itu ada disebelahnya

" Di-dilantai dua. Flatku sangat kecil tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya " Apa tuan ingin masuk?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong bertanya hal itu? Tentu saja dia ingin masuk dan melihat isi flat Jaejoong.

" Ne, kalau kau tidak keberatan. Aku akan mengobati lukamu"

" Ak-aku ti-"

" Dan aku tidak terima penolakan"

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh kemudian membawa Yunho ke lantai dua tepatnya dipaling pojok gedung. Jaejoong membuka flatnya, mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk.

Yunho yang melihat bagian dalam flat yang Jaejoong huni langsung merasa teriris. Dalam ruang kecil itu terdapat beberapa kantong plastik transparan berukuran sangat besar berisi banyak boneka, ada boneka kelinci sampai beruang. Beberapa plastik besar disebelahnya berisikan boneka - boneka itu namun mata dan hidungnya belum terpasang.

" Ma-maaf jika flatku kecil, silahkan duduk" Ucap Jaejoong lembut dan membereskan plastik yang ada di hadapan Yunho

" Terima kasih"

Yunho kemudian duduk dengan bersandar pada dinding flat yang terlihat rapuh itu. Dia melihat Jaejoong kesudut ruang yang mungkin sudah ditata sebagai dapurnya. Tak lama Jaejoong datang membawa segelas teh dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" Maaf, keadaan flatku sangat..."

" Tidak apa - apa, ah... Sebaiknya lukamu cepat diobati" Ucap Yunho kemudian membuka plastik yang dibawanya

Yunho mengeluarkan alkohol dan kapas, dia kemudian menuangkan alkohol itu pada kapas kemudian dia hendak menyentuh luka Jaejoong namun tangan Jaejoong memegang pergelangan tangannya.

" Biar ak-aku saja..."

" Kau tidak akan tepat memberikan alkoholnya pada lukamu. Biar aku saja, kau cukup diam. Okay?" Ucap Yunho, sebenarnya jantungnya sedari tadi berdegup kencang apa lagi saat Jaejoong menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa dia berbicara lancar pada Jaejoong sejak tadi

Jaejoong akhirnya menurut, kemudian Yunho menyentuhkan kapas itu pada luka Jaejoong, Jaejoong meringis sakit saat pipinya yang lebam itu terkena alkohol.

" Kenapa kafe tutup cepat hari ini?" Tanya Yunho

" Atasanku menyuruh tutup cepat, dia akan mendekor ulang kafe dan yah... Menutupnya lebih cepat"

" Ah~"

Yunho mulai beranjak dari pipi Jaejoong menuju pinggir bibir Jaejoong, astaga... Dia menegguk ludahnya kasar, bibir yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sangat menggoda. Bisakah Yunho menahan hasratnya?

" Aakkhh..." Jaejoong meringis sakit saat Yunho malah menekan lukanya dengan kencang

" A-ah, mi-mianhae" Ucap Yunho penuh sesal

" Ne gwaenchana... Silahkan diminum" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya, dia merasa detakan berbeda pada jantungnya dan itu tidak baik untuknya

Jaejoong melirik wajah Yunho dan dia langsung tersentak, dia juga lupa kalau Yunho juga terluka.

" Lukamu?" Ucap Jaejoong, Yunho menyentuh wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan

" Tidak apa - apa, aku akan mengobatinya dirumah" Jawab Yunho " Hmmm... Apa namja itu tetanggamu?" Tanya Yunho setelah menyesap teh yang dibuat Jaejoong

" Ne, dia tinggal dilantai satu. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berbuat seperti itu tadi"

" Hah... Yang penting kau tidak baik - baik saja"

" Itu semua berkat diri anda hmmm..."

" Yunho, Jung Yunho"

" Ah nde, Yunho sshi... Ini semua berkat dirimu"

" Ani, panggil aku Yunho saja" Ucap Yunho

" Ka-kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong"

" Ne" Yunho tersenyum

Ah, Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu saat Yunho tersenyum lebar untuknya. Hatinya seakan menghangat...

Akhirnya terjadi kecanggungan di dalam flat kecil itu, Yunho sendiri entah kenapa sekarang malah merasa malu dan gugup. Aigo...

Yunho melirik jam tangannya dan melihat jam disana, pukul sebelas malam. Oh tidak, eommanya pasti sangat khawatir sekarang. Ponselnya pun dia tinggal di dalam mobil.

" Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sudah sangat larut" Ucap Yunho

" Ne, biar aku antar"

" Tidak usah kau istirahat saja. Bukankah kau besok harus bekerja? Atau kau tidak usah kerja saja? Kau pasti masih syok?"

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat hati Jaejoong menghangat, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya kecuali Yoochun tentu saja. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum dan membuat Yunho jatuh lebih dalam untuknya.

" Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan bekerja besok" Ucap Jaejoong lembut

" Ba-baiklah"

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho sampai depan pintu flatnya saja.

" Aku pulang"

" Berhati - hatilah"

" Tentu, sampai jumpa besok Jaejoongie" Ucap Yunho tanpa sadar memanggil Jaejoong dengan nama sebutannya dan segera meninggalkan flat Jaejoong

" Jae... Joongie?" Gumam Jaejoong dan wajahnya memerah

.

" Omo! Apa yang aku katakan tadi?! Kenapa memanggilnya seperti itu! Dia pasti salah sangka nanti! Mulut kurang ajar" Ucap Yunho kemudian memukul mulutnya yang dia rasa tidak sopan, dia baru sadar jika tadi memanggil Jaejoong dengan Jaejoongie

Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari tempat Jaejoong. Sekitar tiga puluh menit dia dia sampai di depan gerbang mansionnya, sang penjaga keamanan membukakan gerbang untuk Yunho dan Yunho masuk kemudian memarkirkan kendaraannya. Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihat lampu dalam rumah itu masih menyala.

" Yunho yah..."

Yunho menoleh, sang eomma menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Tentu saja sang eomma khawatir, dia takut Yunho mengalami hal buruk. Pada sofa ruang tengahnya terlihat sang appa melirik kearah Yunho, bagaimanapun Mr. Jung sangat khawatir dengan anak bungsunya itu.

" Mianhae membuat eomma khawatir" Sesal Yunho kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Kau darimana hmm?" Tanya Mrs. Jung sembari meneliti wajah anaknya " Omo! Kau lebam? Wae? Kau berkelahi"

" E-eh?" Yunho memegang pipinya " Tadi aku menolong orang dan menjadi saksi dikantor polisi. Hanya perkelahian kecil"

" Kajja, eomma obati lukamu" Ucap Mrs. Jung menggandeng Yunho

" Hmm... Selamat malam appa, aku akan ke kamar"

" Hum" Gumam Mr. Jung

Mrs. Jung mengobati anak tersayangnya itu didalam kamar sang anak. Baru kali ini Yunho pulang larut karena perkelahian, anaknya memang menguasai ilmu bela diri hanya saja Yunho menggunakannya saat pertandingan bukan seperti ini.

" Siapa yang kau tolong eoh?" Tanya Mrs. Jung penasaran

" H-hanya seseorang yang akan aku kenal eomma"

" Hmmm?" Mrs. Jung mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dia merasa anaknya gugup. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang ditolong oleh Yunho " Kim... Jaejoong? Dia yang kau tolong?"

" Eo-eomma..."

" Katakan nak..."

" Ne eomma"

" Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Akhirnya Yunho menjawab pertanyaan eommanya, sekali lagi ditegaskan... Yunho tidak akan pernah bisaa berbohong atau menutupi sesuatu di depan eommanya.

" Omo! Tapi dia baik - baik saja kan?" Tanya sang eomma khawatir

" Ne eomma, dia mungkin masih sedikit syok tapi tidak apa - apa katanya"

" Aigo..." Mrs. Jung menghela nafasnya dan menatap wajah anaknya " Sudah selesai, kau tidurlah dan besok temui dia. Pastikan dia baik - baik saja"

" Ne eomma"

Mrs. Jung segera keluar dan membiarkan Yunho sendiri setelah mengobati luka lebam yang didapati Yunho malam ini. Yunho segera berbaring dan tersenyum mengingat bahwa dia telah menolong Jaejoong, dia sangat senang akan hal itu.

" Jaejoongie... Kau begitu lembut..."

Ok, Yunho mulai memikirkan hal macam - macam. Dia sudah sangat senang dengan hari ini, belum lagi Jaejoong akhirnya tahu namanya dan menyebutkan namanya. Ugh... Jantung serasa copot karena hal itu!

" Jaejoongie..."

Perasaan Yunho begitu meluap jika mengingat dan menyebutkan nama itu... Semoga besok dia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

" Saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong?!

Cho is here!

Hahahahaa, otte? Semoga ga mengecewakan ne?

FF ini Cho buat ringan kok, lg pengen bikin yang fluff... hahahahaha

Harus na ff ini update minggu kemaren tapi karena Cho males jadinya gini deh hhehehehehe...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Mha. feibudey, TiasPrahastiwi, GaemGyu92, misschokyulate2, azahra88, ShinJiWoo920202, yeojakim2, akiramia44, Yunjae Heart, joongmax, aismangkona, GOMCHI46, auliaJC, aditiyaaja, hannik2206, Min, taeripark, kimura. Shiba (ada kok drakornya ^o^), shipper89, choco jin, dheaniyuu, Jyng Jaehyun, Rahma91, MyBabyWonKyu, para Guest, SiDer, follower dan yang udah fav ff Cho**

**.**

**Sekali lagi gomawo #bow**

**.**

Maaf bgt Cho ga bs blz ripiu kalian kali ini, chap depan Cho blz. FF ini Cho update tapi belom Cho edit, Cho editnya setelah selesai liburan ne? Kkkkk...

Hmmm... Hari ini Cho ke Madame Tussauds, semoga di sana ada Bang Mimin tersayang yah... Walaupun cuma lilin na ga apa dah... Hahahahaha #plakk

Cho mau cium" lilin na aja, abis yang asli susahnyaaaaa pake banget, kalo ada patung lilin na Jaemma sekalian dah Cho telanjangin #Eoh? #digamparberuang

Hahahahhaah...

Doain Cho selamat sampe tujuan eoh? Makasih #bow

.

Jja...

See u next chap?

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 2 Mei 2015**


	3. Chapter 2

**With You**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dll

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating :** T**

.

.

.

.

" Omo! Apa yang aku katakan tadi?! Kenapa memanggilnya seperti itu! Dia pasti salah sangka nanti! Mulut kurang ajar" Ucap Yunho kemudian memukul mulutnya yang dia rasa tidak sopan, dia baru sadar jika tadi memanggil Jaejoong dengan Jaejoongie

Yunho segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumahnya yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari tempat Jaejoong. Sekitar tiga puluh menit dia dia sampai di depan gerbang mansionnya, sang penjaga keamanan membukakan gerbang untuk Yunho dan Yunho masuk kemudian memarkirkan kendaraannya. Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya dan terlihat lampu dalam rumah itu masih menyala.

" Yunho yah..."

Yunho menoleh, sang eomma menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Tentu saja sang eomma khawatir, dia takut Yunho mengalami hal buruk. Pada sofa ruang tengahnya terlihat sang appa melirik kearah Yunho, bagaimanapun Mr. Jung sangat khawatir dengan anak bungsunya itu.

" Mianhae membuat eomma khawatir" Sesal Yunho kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Kau darimana hmm?" Tanya Mrs. Jung sembari meneliti wajah anaknya " Omo! Kau lebam? Wae? Kau berkelahi"

" E-eh?" Yunho memegang pipinya " Tadi aku menolong orang dan menjadi saksi dikantor polisi. Hanya perkelahian kecil"

" Kajja, eomma obati lukamu" Ucap Mrs. Jung menggandeng Yunho

" Hmm... Selamat malam appa, aku akan ke kamar"

" Hum" Gumam Mr. Jung

Mrs. Jung mengobati anak tersayangnya itu didalam kamar sang anak. Baru kali ini Yunho pulang larut karena perkelahian, anaknya memang menguasai ilmu bela diri hanya saja Yunho menggunakannya saat pertandingan bukan seperti ini.

" Siapa yang kau tolong eoh?" Tanya Mrs. Jung penasaran

" H-hanya seseorang yang akan aku kenal eomma"

" Hmmm?" Mrs. Jung mengangkat salah satu alisnya, dia merasa anaknya gugup. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang ditolong oleh Yunho " Kim... Jaejoong? Dia yang kau tolong?"

" Eo-eomma..."

" Katakan nak..."

" Ne eomma"

" Memangnya dia kenapa?"

Akhirnya Yunho menjawab pertanyaan eommanya, sekali lagi ditegaskan... Yunho tidak akan pernah bisaa berbohong atau menutupi sesuatu di depan eommanya.

" Omo! Tapi dia baik - baik saja kan?" Tanya sang eomma khawatir

" Ne eomma, dia mungkin masih sedikit syok tapi tidak apa - apa katanya"

" Aigo..." Mrs. Jung menghela nafasnya dan menatap wajah anaknya " Sudah selesai, kau tidurlah dan besok temui dia. Pastikan dia baik - baik saja"

" Ne eomma"

Mrs. Jung segera keluar dan membiarkan Yunho sendiri setelah mengobati luka lebam yang didapati Yunho malam ini. Yunho segera berbaring dan tersenyum mengingat bahwa dia telah menolong Jaejoong, dia sangat senang akan hal itu.

" Jaejoongie... Kau begitu lembut..."

Ok, Yunho mulai memikirkan hal macam - macam. Dia sudah sangat senang dengan hari ini, belum lagi Jaejoong akhirnya tahu namanya dan menyebutkan namanya. Ugh... Jantung serasa copot karena hal itu!

" Jaejoongie..."

Perasaan Yunho begitu meluap jika mengingat dan menyebutkan nama itu... Semoga besok dia bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan menjadi lebih dekat dengannya.

" Saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Tring**

" Selamat datang!"

Sapaan itu datang dari pegawai kafe tempat dimana seorang namja berwajah sangat cantik bekerja. Sekarang namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu tengah duduk dibelakang meja kasir dengan pinggir bibir sedikit lebam.

Dia menoleh kearah pintu saat terdengar lonceng yang terpasng dipintu itu berbunyi namun kemudian dia menghela nafasnya saat tahu bukan namja _'itu' _yang masuk ke dalam kafe.

Jaejoong memang sudah menunggu Yunho, namun sejak tiga hari yang lalu semenjak namja itu menolongnya, Yunho belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya di dalam kafe tempatnya bekerja. Padahal dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk malam itu.

" Kau menghela nafas lagi Joongie"

Ucapan itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh, disampingnya Yoochun tengah berdiri sembari membenarkan tali apron berwarna hitam itu.

" Wae? Masih menunggu namja bermata musang itu?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ugh! Namanya Yunho dan aku sama sekali belum membalas jasanya Chunie" Jawab Jaejoong

" Membalas jasanya? Ah~ Bilang saja kau tertarik pada namja itu dan ingin mengenalnya"

" Ya!"

**Plak**

Jaejoong memukul lengan Yoochun hingga sang empu memekik kesaakitan.

" Kau tahu aku kan..."

" Apa salahnya membuka hatimu untuknya?" Yoochun memotong ucapaan Jaejoong

" Aish! Sudah aku bilang bahwa aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja padanya!" Jelas Jaejoong

" Arraseo arraseo"

" Tapi kenapa dia tidak datang tiga hari ini? Atau dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku karena aku mis... Kin?" Ucapan Jaejoong mengecil saat ada dibelakang kalimatnya

" Aigo... Jangan seperti itu Jaejoong ah! Tidak semua manusia memandang rendah sesamanya. Oke? Semangatlah"

" Ng... Ne"

" Itu baru Kim Jaejoong yang aku kenal" Ucap Yoochun kemudian mengacak surai Jaejoong

" Ehem!"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong dan Yoochun segera menoleh dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dan segera saja Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan memandang gugup namja yang ada di depannya

" Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya namja itu, disebelahnya seorang yeoja paruh bayaa memeluk lengannya

" An-ani. Maafkan aku yang tidak melihatmu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Maafkan kami. Anda ingin memesan apa?" Kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya

" Strawberry juice saja, eomma ingin apa?" Tanya namja itu

" Hmmm... Green Tea Latte saja Yun"

" Baik, satu gelas Strawberry Juice dan Green Tea Latte" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menatap Jaejoong " Aku akan membuatkannya"

" Ne"

Yoochun meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tengah berhadapan dengan namja tinggi yang dia tahu bernama Yunho itu. Jika Yunho berdiri didepan kasir tandanya Yunho tidak akan lama di kafe lalu bagaimana caranya dia berterima kasih?

Jaejoong mengulurkan uang kembalian serta selembar struk namun tangannya tidak melepaskan kertas itu hingga Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Jaejoong?" Panggil Yunho yang merasa aneh

" E-eh... Mianhae" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan uang kembalian Yunho

Jaejoong yang entah kenapa mendadak gugup hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya apa lagi diam - diam dia bisa melihat Yunho tengah menatapnya intens. Ei... Bukannya merasa percaya diri tapi setiap Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dia melihat namja itu memang sedang menatapnya. Sedangkan yeoja yang tadi memeluk lengannya kini tengah meliha - lihat dekorasi dan tumbler yang dijual di kafe itu.

" Nah, ini pesanannya"

Jaejoong menoleh, dibelakangnya Yoochun membawa sebuah nampan dengan dua cup pesanan Yunho. Sedangkan Yoochun berdiri tak jauh dari Jaejoong, dia ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan keduanya.

" Tuan ini pesanan anda" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memberikan pesana Yunho yang tengah menatapnya tidak suka, ada apa?

" Aku berkata apa malam itu?"

" N-ne?"

" Panggil aku Yunho bukan tuan"

" A-ah, mianhae"

" Terima kasih Jaejoong ah, bagaimana lukamu?" Tanya Yunho

" Hmm?" Jaejoong menyentuh lukanya yang ada dipinggir bibirnya " Hanya luka yang ini saja yang masih berbekas"

" Ah... Begitu rupanya"

" Yun ah! Kajja"

" Ne eomma" Yunho kemudian tersenyum pada Jaejoong " Sampai nanti" Pamit Yunho kemudian berbalik

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat punggung Yunho menjauh dan membuka pintu kafe.

" Sebelum terlambat kejar dia Jaejoongie" Ucap Yoochun

" Eh?"

" Cepatlah"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berlari menuju pintu kafe, saat membukanya dia melihat Yunho tengah membuka pintu mobilnya.

" Y-yunho!" Panggil Jaejoong sebelum terlambat

Yunho dengan sigap membalikkan tubuhnya saat dia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Dia melihat Jaejoong tengah berlari kearahnya.

" Wae? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya Yunho kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya, dia tidak ingin eommanya kepanasan karena dia sudah menyalakan pendingin dalam mobil

Atau...

Dia hanya tidak ingin eommanya mendengar percakapannya dengan Jaejoong.

" A-ani..."

" Lalu?"

" Hmm... Begini... Apa... Na-nanti malam kau ada acara?"

" Eh? Ani. Wae?"

" Ak-aku ingin mentraktirmu makan malam" Ucap Jaejoong dengan menundukkan kepalanya, dia sangat malu saat ini

" Ne?"

Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang panik Yunho.

" Ak-aku hanya bermaksud berterima kasih padamu untuk malam itu. H-hanya itu... Tapi kalau kau tidak bisa ak-"

" Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam di kafe. Oke?"

" Eh?"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam disini. Kau tunggulah aku, ne?"

" Ne!" Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yunho dan membungkukkan tubuhnya " Terima kasih Yunho yah"

" Ne"

Jaejoong kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya kali ini pada yeoja paruh baya yang ada didalam mobil kemudian dia berlari menuju kafe kembali. Jaejoong langsung mengipasi wajahnya yang panas dan memerah dibelakang meja kasir.

" Melihat ekspresimu seperti itu berarti kau berhasil mengajaknya ne?"

" Eoh? N-ne"

" Baguslah" Ucap Yoochun kemudian tersenyum tulus pada sahabatnya itu

Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali menatap keluar jendela kafe, dia melihat mobil Yunho mulai bergerak meninggalkan kafe.

Hmmm...

Jaejoong jadi berpikir, dia sudah berlari mengejar seorang namja, menghentikannya dan mengajaknya makan malam. Seperti sebuah adegan ajakan kencan?

**Blush**

_' Ani, aniyaaaaaaa... Aku hanya berterima kasih padanya!' _Pekik Jaejoong dalam hati

.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang namja tinggi bernama Yunho tengah tersenyum - tersenyum gaje dan kadang kikikkannya terdengar membuat yeoja yang duduk disampingnya dalam mobil itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aigo...

Mrs. Jung kembali mengingat kejadian pagi ini dimana anaknya terlihat lesu. Sudah dua hari ini Yunho membantu appanya dalam proyek perusahaannya di Ilsan.

Yunho mungkin terlihat lelah tapi dari semua emosinya, Mrs. Jung tahu apa yang dirasakan anak bungsunya itu. Rindu...

Yunho kerap kali menatap ponselnya saat beristirahat entah apa yang dia lihat, tapi Yunho tersenyum setelahnya. Dan secara tidak sengaja Mrs. Jung melihat foto Jaejoong tengah tersenyum terpampang di dalam layar ponsel anaknya itu.

Mrs. Jung akhirnya tahu bahwa anaknya tengah merindukan namja yang diakuinya cantik itu. Sehingga dia membuat alasan bahwa dia ingin meminum kopi dan Yunho dengan semangat menunjuk kafe yang biasa dia datangi.

Dan ketika masuk, Yunho menggeram marah melihat seorang namja tengah mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Ya, Mrs. Jung yakin bahwa anaknya tengah cemburu.

Dia juga tidak tahan saat melihat wajah memerah anaknya saat Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu di dekat mobilnya. Astaga... Anaknya benar - benar polos.

" Yun ah..."

" Ne eomma?"

" Nanti malam temani eomma makan diluar ne?"

**Ckiiitttttt**

Yunho menginjak rem dengan mendadak membuat sang eomma memekik kaget dan Yunho langsung menatapnya.

" Mianhae eomma, eomma gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho

" Aigo... Kenapa mengerem mendadak eoh?"

" Mi-mianhae eomma"

" Jadi, bisakan kau temani eomma makan malam nanti?"

" Ng..." Yunho mengedipkan matanya " Appa tidak bisa menemani eomma?" Lanjut Yunho

" Appamu? Molla... Eomma ingin makan bersamamu"

" Eo-eomma makan dirumah saja! Aku..."

Mrs. Jung benar - benar ingin tertawa melihat Yunho yang terlihat gelagapan itu. Tentu saja dia hanya ingin menggoda anaknya itu.

" Apa kau sudah ada janji?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Eomma..."

" Ne Yun? Kenapa?"

" Ak-aku..."

" Arraseo, arraseo... Eomma tahu kau akan bertemu Jaejoong bukan? Ck... Arraseo... Eomma mengerti, cepat jalankan mobilnya sebelum kita dimaki - maki mobil dibelakang"

" N-ne eomma" Jawab Yunho dengan wajah tersipu

Mrs. Jung tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya yang ternyata masih polos itu. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya bagi Yunho untuk menyukai atau bahkan mencintai orang lain selain keluarganya.

Yunho sendiri merasa malu dengan tindakan eommanya, beberapa hari tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuat mood-nya naik dan turun dengan cepat. Dan Yunho benar - benar bersyukur eommanya menginginkan kopi hari ini! (menurutnya).

Apalagi Jaejoong mengajaknya makan malam bersama malam ini. Omo! Memikirkannya saja membuat Yunho kembali tersenyum lebar. Melihat wajah Jaejoong dari kejauhan saja hatinya sudah berbunga - bunga dan nanti malam mereka akan makan malam berdua?! Aish!

Yunho tidak bisa menghentikan senyumnya kali ini. Aigo...

.

.

.

.

.

" Eomma, aku pergi ne?" Ucap Yunho kemudian menghampiri eommanya yang ada diruang tamu dan mengecup pipi sang eomma

" Ne hati - hati dan ingat jangan pulang larut?" Ucap Mrs. Jung sembari mengedipkan salah satu matanya hingga membuat Yunho salah tingkah

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mr. Jung yang memang duduk berseberangan dengan Mrs. Jung

" Ak-aku ingin menemui teman"

" Teman?" Mr. Jung memicingkan matanya

" Sudahlah, Yunho sudah kau kurung diperusahaan membosankan milikmu dua hari ini. Biarkan dia bertemu dengan temannya" Ucap Mrs.

Mr. Jung menatap Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memelas, aigo...

" Pergilah, tapi ingat pesan eommamu jangan pulang larut"

" Ne! Terima kasih appa" Ucap Yunho kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat setelahnya dia pun berlalu dari rumahnya

" Bummie yah..." Panggil Mr. Jung pada istrinya saat dia sudah mendengar pintu tertutup

" Ne?" Gumam Mrs. Jung sembari membolak balikkan majalah fashion yang ada dipangkuannya

" Hmm... Menurutmu bagaimana keluarga Go?"

" Eoh?" Mrs. Jung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap suaminya tidak mengerti

" Anaknya seusia dengan Yunho. Aku pikir, aku bisa mengenalkannya pada Yunho?"

Ah~ Mrs. Jung mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran suaminya. Dia berniat mengenalkan anak bungsu kesayangannya dengan anak rekan kerjanya.

" Lalu?" Tanyanya

" Yah... Kau tahu kan kita bisa menjalin hubungan kerja yang lebih erat dengan keluarga Go?"

" Apa..." Mrs. Jung menutup majalahnya dan menatap tajam suaminya " Apa kau berniat menjual anakku demi perusahaanmu Jung?"

" Bukan itu maksudku yeobo"

" Lalu apa?"

" Siapa tahu mereka cocok"

" Bagaimana kalau tidak dan kau memutuskan semuanya sendirian"

" Bummie yah..."

" Apa kau menikahiku karena perusahaanmu? Appaku memberikan jalinan kerjasamanya yang erat bukan? Kau juga membuatku berhenti dari pekerjaan yang aku sangat cintai karena alasan cinta"

" Bummie... Dengarkan aku..."

" Dengar apa lagi? Aku sudah banyak berkorban demi dirimu, jadi biarkan anak - anakku menjalani kehidupan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka apalagi tentang cinta. Jangan pernah mencampuri urusan itu"

" Tapi kita belum mencobanya"

" Arraseo, tapi ketika anakku berkata tidak maka kau tidak boleh memaksanya"

Mrs. Jung bangkit dan meninggalkan Mr. Jung duduk sendirian dengan tangan memijit pelipisnya.

" Bagaimana ini..." Lirih Mr. Jung

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yunho masih berada di dalam mobil merapikan pakaiannya yang sudah dia pilih sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Dari sekian banyaknya pakaian yang dibelikan eommanya selama ini, akhirnya dia memakai kaos v neck berwarna hijau serta skinny jeans, aigoo... Dia benar - benar ingin terlihat sempurna di depan Jaejoong!

" Uhh... Tarik nafas... Hembuskan nafas..." Yunho mencoba membuat dirinya santai dan tidak gugup " Sudah waktunya? Jam tujuh, dia keluar pukul segini bukan?" Yunho melihat jam tangannya

Dia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dan akhirnya membuka pintu mobilnya, dia berjalan menuju kafe tempat Jaejoong berkerja dan tidak melihat Jaejoong dibelakang kasir.

Yunho memutuskan untuk berjalan ke meja kasir karena dia mengenal salah satu dari mereka atau bisa dibilang seseorang yang dia cemburui tadi siang.

" Oh? Kau yang tadi siang kan?"

" Ne, dimana Jaejoong?"

" Dia memintamu untuk menunggunya sebentar karena dia sedang berganti pakaian. Ini, dia membuatkanmu teh" Ucap namja berjidat lebar itu kemudian memberikan nampan yang di atasnya terdapt secangkir teh " Duduk dan nikmatilah"

" Terima kasih"

" Ne"

Yunho mengambil nampan itu dan duduk dekat jendela, dia kemudian memandang keluar jendela dan menikmati pemandangan diluar sana.

" Maaf, apa kau lama menunggu?"

Yunho tersentak dan langsung menolehkan tubuhnya.

**Deg**

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan melihat namja yang sangat cantik didepannya ini. Jaejoong menggunakan kaos v neck lengan panjang berwarna putih dan skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Sangat kontras sekali dengan tubuhnya. Yunho bahkan tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

" Y-yun?" Dengan berani Jaejoong menggoyangkan lengan Yunho karena tidak mendapati respon dari Yunho

" N-ne! Mian" Ucap Yunho

" Wae? Kenapa diam?"

" Eh? Tidak... Kau sudah selesai?"

" Ne"

" Kajja"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian menoleh kearah Yoochun untuk berpamitan. Sedangkan Yunho berjalan kearah pintu, dia berniat membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Setelah berpamitan Jaejoong menoleh dan tidak mendapati Yunho dibelakangnya. Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri dan dia mendapati seorang namja tinggi bermata musang berdiri di depan pintu.

**Deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg**

Jantung Jaejoong terpacu melihat Yunho, dia merasa Yunho sangatlah tampan seperti itu. Apa lagi Yunho tengah tersenyum padanya, ya ampun... Kenapa senyuman Yunho begitu menawan?

Omo?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya karena pikirannya itu. Dia kemudian menghampiri Yunho yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya. Yunho juga membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jaejoong.

" Jadi... Kita kemana?" Tanya Yunho sembari memakai safety belt

" Hmmm..." Jaejoong meremas safety belt yang sudah terpasang pada dirinya " Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku..." Jaejoong terdengar ragu untuk mengungkapkannya " Aku... Ingin mentraktirmu makan di kedai ramen tempat biasa aku makan tapi... Jika kau tidak mau-"

" Hmmm? Kedengarannya menyenangkan untuk makan ramen hari ini"

" Jinjja?!"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan wajah berbinar, dia tidak menyangka Yunho akan menyetujuinya. Jujur saja, Yunho anak orang kaya pasti tidak suka makanan orang - orang tidak mampu sepertinya.

Yunho sendiri menatap gemas pada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya.

" Ne, katakan dimana?" Tanya Yunho

" A-ah! Kedainya dekat sungai Han"

" Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"

" Ne!"

.

.

.

Yunho sebenarnya sekarang tengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Hal itu karena dia tidak bisa mencairkan suasana dalam perjalanan menuju kedai yang Jaejoong maksud. Ugh... Dia menyesali sifatnya yang sulit sekali berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

" Itu kedainya"

Suara Jaejoong membuat Yunho mengangguk dan mencari tempat parkir untuk mobilnya. Jaejoong keluar terlebih dahulu dan diikuti oleh Yunho dibelakangnya.

" Ahjusssshhiii! Ahjuuummaaa!" Pekik Jaejoong saat memasuki kedai ramen yang dia maksud

" Omo! Jaejoongie!"

Seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

" Aigoo! Anak ini kenapa baru main ke sini eoh?!" Pekik sang ahjumma kemudian mencubit pelan lengan Jaejoong

" Mianhae ahjumma... Hehehehe"

" Aigo, duduklah. Aku akan membuatkan jajangmyun kesukaanmu"

" Tapi ahjumma, aku sedang ingin makan ramen" Ucap Jaejoong

" Oh? Baiklah"

" Dan tolong buatkan dua"

" Dua?" Sang ahjumma mengerutkan keningnya

" Hari ini aku membawa temanku ahjumma, ini" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menggeser tubuhnya agar sang ahjumma bisa melihat namja yang ada dibelakangnya

" Eh?" Sang ahjumma baru menyadari bahwa Jaejoong membawa seorang namja yang sangat tampan " Temanmu?" Tanya sang ahjumma dengan nada menggoda

" Namaku Jung Yunho, salam kenal ahjumma" Ucap Yunho kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Ah, ne ne... Panggil saja aku Ahn ahjumma ne? Kalian duduklah"

" Ne ahjumma" Ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho

Jaejoong kemudian membawa Yunho untuk duduk dipojok namun kemudian wajahnya memerah karena pekikan Ahn ahjumma yang membuatnya malu.

" Yeobo! Jaejoongie membawa kekasihnya kesini!"

Yunho sendiri berusaha menahan senyumnya, rasanya senang saat orang lain meneriakkannya seperti itu. Aigo...

Jaejoong sendiri langsung menatap canggung Yunho, tidak enak juga pada Yunho karena Ahn ahjumma berteriak seperti itu!

" Yu-yunho yah... Maafkan ahjumma ne? Sepertinya dia salah paham"

" Tidak apa - apa Jaejoong ah" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum _' Kalau itu terjadi juga tidak apa - apa'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati

" Hmmm... Yunho, boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne, silahkan saja"

" Apa... Apa kau anak dari Kim Kibum?"

" Oh, ya... Dia adalah eommaku, aku adalah anak terakhir mereka"

" Benarkah? Berarti Yoochun benar"

" Ne?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung

" Yoochun, atasanku di kafe berkata bahwa kau adalah anak dari Kim Kibum. Tapi... Setahuku anak dari Kim Kibum adalah direktur panggung musikal dan satu lagi model di Amerika?"

" Ya, kakak - kakakku memang berseni. Kakakku Jung Il Woo sedang menjadi direktur untuk panggung musical Death Note sedangkan Jessica noona ada di California mendalami bakat modelnya"

" Ah... Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga seperti mereka?"

" Hmm... Aku tengah kuliah di jurusan bisnis semester dua"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya namun tak lama dia membulatkan matanya.

" Semester dua? Berarti usiamuu... Sembilan belas tahun?"

Yunho menggaruk pipinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tapi, memangnya ada masalah dengan usianya?

" Memangnya kenapa dengan usiaku?" Tanya Yunho

" A-aniya... Aku kira kau seumuran denganku" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian menampilkan senyum canggungnya

" Memang usiamu berapa?"

" Dua puluh tiga tahun"

" Mwo?!"

Yunho membulatkan matanya, fakta baru yang dia dapatkan dan membuatnya kaget. Dia mengira bahwa Jaejoong masih berusia tujuh belas tahun atau setidaknya seusianya.

" Wae? Apa aku terlalu tua?" Tanya Jaejoong yang bingung dengan respon Yunho

" A-aniya, aku tidak menyangka. Aku mengira kau seusia denganku hehehehe. Hmmm... Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak sopan padamu. Aku terus memanggilmu Jaejoong tanpa tahu malu" Jujur Yunho kemudian menundukkan kepalanya

" Hey! Tidak apa - apa. Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku dengan Jaejoong saja"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan semangat

" Gomawo, habis kau benar - benar terlihat seusiaku dan can... Tik..." Ucap Yunho melemah dibelakangnya

" Eh? Aku tampan!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

Satu hal yang Yunho sadari, Jaejoong sangatlah ceria ketika sudah mengenalnya. Mungkin Jaejoong canggung saat pertemuan pertama dan kedua. Tapi, Jaejoong mulai memperlihatkan sisi lainnya yang Yunho tidak ketahui.

" Pesanan kalian datang!"

Suara ceria itu membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh, Ahn ahjumma membawakan dua mangkuk jumbo ramen dan air putih. Perlu Yunho ketahui juga bahwa Jaejoong menyukai air putih saat makan.

" Selamat menikmati" Ucap Ahn ahjumma

" Terima kasih ahjumma"

" Mianhae ahjusshimu tidak bisa menemani, sedang ramai disini"

" Gwaenchana ahjumma, nanti aku akan menghampirinya"

" Baiklah, nah... Kalian makanlah"

Mulailah keduanya makan ramen dan mencairkan suasana dengan membicarakan kesukaan mereka. Yunho benar - benar bersyukur menolong Jaejoong malam itu, dia jadi bisa mengenal Jaejoong lebih jauh. Dan juga, dia bisa menikmati senyuman Jaejoong lebih dekat dan tentu lebih lama.

" Kenyaaaanngg!" Ucap Yunho " Ini benar - benar nikmat! Lain kali aku akan mengajak eomma kesini" Lanjutnya

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, dia merasa lega karena Yunho menyukai tempat makan yang sudah dipilihnya. Jika diperhatikan Yunho memiliki mata yang tajam, hidung mancung, bibir atas tipis yang kontras dengan bibir bawahnya yang tebal.

" Omo?!" Jaejoong terpekik sendiri karena apa yang dipikirkannya

" Eh? Waeyo?"

" A-aniya!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kuat - kuat

_' Omo... Jaejoongie sungguh menggemaskan seperti itu' _Batin Yunho

.

" Apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Yunho

" Hmmm... Apa kau ingin pulang?"

Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya, pertanyaan Jaejoong seakan meminta dirinya untuk tetap bersama.

" Kau memangnya ingin kemana?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu jadwalmu. Kalau kau ada kegiatan, lebih baik kita pul-"

" Aniya aniya! Aku tidak ada kegiatan" Potong Yunho yang tidak ingin hari ini cepat berakhir

" Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menurunkan isi perut kita sembari berjalan dipinggir sungai Han?"

" Ide yang bagus" Ucap Yunho_ ' Dan romantis_' Lanjutnya dalam hati

" Ahjumma, aku sudah selesai"

Ahn ahjumma menghampiri Jaejoong bersama sang suami yang tampak sangat senang melihat Jaejoong. Mereka bersenda gurau sebentar sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memaksa untuk membayar makanan yang sudah dimakannya karena keluarga Ahn itu menolak untuk dibayar oleh Jaejoong.

Setelahnya kedua namja itu berjalan di pinggir sungai Han sembari menikmati pemandangan yang indah disana. Namun, mereka kembali diam karena tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa sampai akhirnya Jaejoonglah yang mengambil inisiatif untu berbicara.

" Jadi... Kau kuliah di Universitas Seoul?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, aku kuliah disana"

" Hmm... Banyak juga mahasiswa disana yang mampir ke kafe"

" Kafe tempatmu bekerja dekat dengan universitasku jadi aku sering mampir"

" Jadi, itu alasanmu sering makan di kafe?"

" Ngg..."

Yunho jadi salah tingkah mendengarnya, sebenarnya dia melihat Jaejoong menolong seorang anak kecil dan jatuh cinta pada senyuman Jaejoong yang ditujukan pada anak kecil yang di tolongnya. Setelahnya yang Yunho tahu, dia mengikuti Jaejoong yang akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe.

Dan itulah hal yang sebenarnya kenapa Yunho selalu mampir ke kafe itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya bukan?

" Ya, tempatnya juga sangat nyaman membuatku betahh tinggal lama disana"

" Oh" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

**Drrttt... Drrrtt...**

Yunho merasakan getaran dalam sakunya, dia mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu membaca pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya.

_' From : Il Woo hyungie_

_Hey Jung, besok aku dan Jessi akan berkumpul di rumah. Ada yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu'_

Yunho tersenyum, kakak - kakaknya akan berkumpul di rumah? Ada apa? Apa appa yang mengumpulkan mereka? Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap senyuman Yunho yang ditujukan untuk ponselnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

" Kau... Akan pergi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yunho menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Kenapa aku pergi?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" Kau mendapatkan pesan agar segera pulang mungkin? Atau kau akan menemui seseorang"

" Aniya, hyung dan noonaku besok akan berkumpul dirumah dan aku sangat senang mendengarnya"

" Waw! Pasti sangat fantastis memiliki keluarga seperti itu. Kau juga pasti sangat pandai berbisnis seperti appamu? Appamu sangat terkenal"

Yunho tersenyum miris mendengarnya, dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dirinya bisa menjadi seseorang seperti appanya yang sangat pandai dalam berbisnis.

" Aku harap juga begitu"

" Pasti menyenangkan berkumpul dengan keluarga" Jaejoong berucap dengan lirih

Namun Yunho mempu mendengarnya dan sekarang dia melihat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan matanya. Suara Jaejoong saat mengatakan hal itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan menyiratkan kerinduan yang sangat amat dalam.

" Jaejoong ah, boleh aku bertanya?"

" Ya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho

" Dimana keluargamu? Kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?"

" Aku..." Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho, sebuah senyuman yang bisa membuat Yunho terpaku. Bukan karena indah tapi menyedihkan, seakan dia tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan " Memang seorang diri"

Yunho mengutuk dirinya sendiri lagi, dia melihat kekosongan pada mata Jaejoong saat dia mengatakan hal itu dan kehampaan sangat terasa dari ucapan lirihnya itu.

.

.

.

" Terima kasih sudah mengatarku" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membuka sefety belt-nya

" Bukan masalah, terima kasih juga sudah mentraktirku. Lain kali aku yang akan mentraktirmu"

" Ne, aku nantikan"

Jaejoong hendak membuka pintu mobil namun Yunho menahannya.

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ng... Itu..."

" Ya?"

" Bo-bo... Ng... Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Yunho dengan tergagap dan wajahnya merah padam

Rasanya Jaejoong ingin terbahak mendengar suara Yunho yang terputus - putus itu. Astaga... Apa meminta nomor ponselnya saja sangat menakutkan?

" Tentu"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel keluaran lama dari tas selempang yang dibawanya hari ini. Kemudian mereka bertukar nomor telepon dan setelahnya Yunho pamit pulang.

" Yeeaaaahhhh! Yeesss!" Seru Yunho di dalam mobil

Dia tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan rasa senangnya yang sudah menggebu sejak tadi. Aigo...

Yunho menyalahkan sebuah CD di dalam mobil dan bernyanyi dengan riang. Dia juga mengembangkan senyumnya terus menerus hingga sampai di dalam rumahnya.

" Kau sudah pulang Yun" Ucap sang eomma

" Ne eomma"

Yunho mendekat dan mencium pipi sang eomma kemudian duduk disamping eommanya. Appanya juga tengah membuka notebooknya, sepertinya sedang memeriksa laporan perusahaan.

" Yun, bisa bantu appa? Appa kesulitan memeriksanya" Mr. Jung memberikan notebook-nya dan Yunho langsung menerimanya

" Ne appa. Besok pagi akan aku serahkan pada appa" Yunho kemudian bangkit, dia pamit untuk masuk ke dalam kamar karena sudah sangat lelah

" Jangan membuat anakku kelelahan Jung" Mrs. Jung menyipitkan matanya agar terlihat seram namun Mr. Jung hanya terkekeh

" Tidak akan Bummie..."

" Ugh!"

.

.

.

.

" Hey little Jung! Bangun!" Seorang namja menggoyangkan tubuh adik tersayangnya

" Nghh..."

" Bangun uri little dongsaeng!" Kali ini seorang yeoja masuk an ikut membangunkan adiknya

" Ughh... Aku mengantuk, baru tidur pukul empat"

" Mwo? Apa yang aku lakukan?"

" Appa menyuruhku menyelesaikan laporan perusahaannya kemarin" Lirih Yunho dengan tangan menunjuk ke arah notebook milik appanya

" Ck, dasar! Cepat mandi, kami berdya tunggu dibawah eoh?!"

" Neehh..."

**Ceklek**

Mata musang itu terbuka dan melihat jam pada dinding kamarnya, pukul sembilan. Sudah terlalu siang untuk keluarganya menikmati sarapan. Biasanya mereka akan menikmati sarapan pukul setengah tujuh sampai pukul delapan.

" Euuunnggghhh..." Yunho, namja bermata musang itu menggeliat dan berguling diatas tempat tidurnya sebelum dia duduk dan menggaruk rambutnya asal

Setengah jam kemudian Yunho turun dengan wajah bersih dan cerah serta pakaian santainya. Karena hari ini hari sabtu, Yunho hanya akan berencana bersantai di rumah atau jika Junsu datang mereka akan pergi ke mall hanya untuk berjalan - jalan.

" Akhirnya kau bangun juga, kemarilah. Eomma akan bawakan sarapanmu ke sini" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Yunho mengangguk dan duduk pada ruang santai keluarganya, disana kedua kakaknya tengah sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang ada di dalam layar ponsel Jessica. Sedangkan appanya hanya menatap layar televisi dengan tidak minat.

Mrs. Jung datang membawa segelas susu dan sepotong sandwich tuna kesukaan Yunho. Yunho memakannya sembari mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh appanya.

" Minggu ini appa mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan dan appa minta kalian semua datang" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Jinjja appa? Tapi aku asudah memiliki jadwal minggu depan" Ucap Jessica

" Aku harus ada pada gladiresik panggung musikalku appa" Kali ini Il Woo yang mengucapkannya

" Hah..." Mr. Jung mendesah kesal, dia kemudian menatap tajam kedua anaknya " Datang atau kegiatan kalian appa blokir"

**Glup**

Baik Il Woo maupun Jessica menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Appanya tidak pernah main - main dengan kata - kata yang diucapkannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk pasrah.

Yunho mengamati kedua kakaknya sampai matanya tertuju pada kakak tertuanya, Il Woo. Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa mengajak Jaejoong keluar lagi bersamanya dan sepertinya hyungnya bisa membantu?

" Hyung ah" Panggil Yunho

" Ya?"

" Hmm... Apa aku boleh meminta tiket untuk acara musikalmu?"

" Ne? Tentu saja, bukankah kau selalu datang? Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

" Dua saja"

Jessica menatap aneh adiknya, tidak biasanya Yunho meminta terlebih dahulu. Biasanya Il Woo-lah yang memberikan secara cuma - cuma tiket itu pada Yunho.

" Kau akan pergi dengan siapa Yun?" Tanya Jessica

" Hmm? Temanku" Ucap Yunho kemudian meminum susu strawberry-nya

" Junsu?"

" Ah! Berikan aku tiket satu lagi untuknya ne hyung! Junsu pasti senang karena Xia ikut dalam pertunjukkanmu"

" Baiklah, tapi... Aku jadi ikut penasaran siapa teman yang kau ajak?" Tanya Il Woo

" N-ne? Su-sudah ku katakan temanku"

" Aigo... Satu hal yang tidak berubah darimu little Jung! Kau gugup saat berbohong"

" Hahahahahaha... Kau benar oppa! Lihat wajah Yunho merah! Hahahahaha" Ledek Jessica

" Ya! Kenapa kalian malah menggodaku! Aku sungguh ingin mengajak temanku!"

" Aigo... Katakan siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

" Bukan! Aku tidak memiliki kekasih!"

" Belum Yun... Bukannya tidak" Ucap Il Woo diakhiri dengan tertawa terbahak - bahak

" Ya! Kalian ini selalu mengganggu adik kalian!" Pekik Mrs. Jung membuat kedua anaknya yang iseng itu " Yunho kan berhak mengajak orang yang disukainya juga" Tapi, dia sendiri ikut menggoda anaknya

" Eomma!"

Mereka larut dalam tawa dan canda tapi Mr. Jung hanya menatap ketiga anaknya juga sang istri. Bukannya dia tidak suka keceriaan ini, dia sangat senang melihat keluarganya bahagia hanya saja... Jika Yunho memiliki kekasih... Bagaimana dengan rencananya?

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Yuuuhhuuuuu~~

Anyyeeeeooonngggggg! #lambaijaricantik

Cho datang kembali

Mianhae kalo feel-nya ga dapet, Cho pengen bikin ff yang ini fluff aja... hehehhehehehe...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Lee sunri Hyun, My jeje, RereYunjae Pegaxue (Light epilog udh d update kok ^o^), JonginDo, azahra88 (iyalah makin deket...), vichi. vhan (yup... Harus hati - hati sama Mr. Jung... Cho lebih suka SiwonxKibum hehehhehe), JungKimCaca, YJS, momo chan (makasih udh baca ff gaje Cho, ne ini mau dibikin fluff aja), dime, joongmax (ia... dibikin fluff), Kim daehan (epilog light na kan udh d update ^^), akiramia44 (Nado hwaiting!), Yunjae heart (kkkkkk, eonn... epilog light udh di update lama... coba cek dah ^o^), dheaniyuu (sepertinya...), Min (oleh-oleh? Apa tuh...), TiasPrahastiwi (ia lah penasaran..), aismamangkona (bisa lah...), Jaenna (siapa sweet? Kkk), liangie (ga kok), SheeHae (rindu changkyu? Baca Smile ^o^), Youleebitha (ia, soalnya fluff aja), Zfuchsia (kkkk, ada banyak typos di chap sebelumnya ne? Ini yaoi... ff Cho semua yaoi... manly? Hmmm... di Yunie otaku bear manly hahahaaha), chayurieza (sip), shipper89, nabratz (amin...), alice (secret admire kan hahahahaha...), Guest, 5351 (hmmm... ganggu? Mungkin...), KimRyan2124 (ia, pastinya gt! Byar deket gitu sma Jaemma), Dewi15, MyBabyWonKyu (hahahahahah, pasti), rin (ne, mianhae tapi Cho bakal coba update cepet kok hehehehe... Cho pokonya usahaa buat update cepet), Jung Sister (malu-malu beruang...kkkk)**

**.**

**Thanks juga buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

Sekali lagi maacih #bow

.

Hmmm...

Mianhae Cho telat banget ya updatenya?

Cho ga bakal telantarin ff Cho deh heheheh...

Kalo udah pada lupa sama jalan ceritanya, baca ulang gih #gamparCho

Hhahahahaha..

Udah ah,

See u next chap

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

**Minggu, 23 agustus 2015**


	4. Chapter 3

**With You**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dll

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

.

Mata musang itu terbuka dan melihat jam pada dinding kamarnya, pukul sembilan. Sudah terlalu siang untuk keluarganya menikmati sarapan. Biasanya mereka akan menikmati sarapan pukul setengah tujuh sampai pukul delapan.

" Euuunnggghhh..." Yunho, namja bermata musang itu menggeliat dan berguling diatas tempat tidurnya sebelum dia duduk dan menggaruk rambutnya asal

Setengah jam kemudian Yunho turun dengan wajah bersih dan cerah serta pakaian santainya. Karena hari ini hari sabtu, Yunho hanya akan berencana bersantai di rumah atau jika Junsu datang mereka akan pergi ke mall hanya untuk berjalan - jalan.

" Akhirnya kau bangun juga, kemarilah. Eomma akan bawakan sarapanmu ke sini" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Yunho mengangguk dan duduk pada ruang santai keluarganya, disana kedua kakaknya tengah sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu yang ada di dalam layar ponsel Jessica. Sedangkan appanya hanya menatap layar televisi dengan tidak minat.

Mrs. Jung datang membawa segelas susu dan sepotong sandwich tuna kesukaan Yunho. Yunho memakannya sembari mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh appanya.

" Minggu ini appa mengadakan perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan dan appa minta kalian semua datang" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Jinjja appa? Tapi aku asudah memiliki jadwal minggu depan" Ucap Jessica

" Aku harus ada pada gladiresik panggung musikalku appa" Kali ini Il Woo yang mengucapkannya

" Hah..." Mr. Jung mendesah kesal, dia kemudian menatap tajam kedua anaknya " Datang atau kegiatan kalian appa blokir"

**Glup**

Baik Il Woo maupun Jessica menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Appanya tidak pernah main - main dengan kata - kata yang diucapkannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk pasrah.

Yunho mengamati kedua kakaknya sampai matanya tertuju pada kakak tertuanya, Il Woo. Dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa mengajak Jaejoong keluar lagi bersamanya dan sepertinya hyungnya bisa membantu?

" Hyung ah" Panggil Yunho

" Ya?"

" Hmm... Apa aku boleh meminta tiket untuk acara musikalmu?"

" Ne? Tentu saja, bukankah kau selalu datang? Berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

" Dua saja"

Jessica menatap aneh adiknya, tidak biasanya Yunho meminta terlebih dahulu. Biasanya Il Woo-lah yang memberikan secara cuma - cuma tiket itu pada Yunho.

" Kau akan pergi dengan siapa Yun?" Tanya Jessica

" Hmm? Temanku" Ucap Yunho kemudian meminum susu strawberry-nya

" Junsu?"

" Ah! Berikan aku tiket satu lagi untuknya ne hyung! Junsu pasti senang karena Xia ikut dalam pertunjukkanmu"

" Baiklah, tapi... Aku jadi ikut penasaran siapa teman yang kau ajak?" Tanya Il Woo

" N-ne? Su-sudah ku katakan temanku"

" Aigo... Satu hal yang tidak berubah darimu little Jung! Kau gugup saat berbohong"

" Hahahahahaha... Kau benar oppa! Lihat wajah Yunho merah! Hahahahaha" Ledek Jessica

" Ya! Kenapa kalian malah menggodaku! Aku sungguh ingin mengajak temanku!"

" Aigo... Katakan siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

" Bukan! Aku tidak memiliki kekasih!"

" Belum Yun... Bukannya tidak" Ucap Il Woo diakhiri dengan tertawa terbahak - bahak

" Ya! Kalian ini selalu mengganggu adik kalian!" Pekik Mrs. Jung membuat kedua anaknya yang iseng itu " Yunho kan berhak mengajak orang yang disukainya juga" Tapi, dia sendiri ikut menggoda anaknya

" Eomma!"

Mereka larut dalam tawa dan canda tapi Mr. Jung hanya menatap ketiga anaknya juga sang istri. Bukannya dia tidak suka keceriaan ini, dia sangat senang melihat keluarganya bahagia hanya saja... Jika Yunho memiliki kekasih... Bagaimana dengan rencananya?

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Ayolah little Jung, berikan..."

" Tidak, aku tidak mau membuatnya hyung"

Terlihat sepasang namja duduk berhadapan di sebuah kamar. Namja bermata musang -Yunho- duduk diatas tempat tidur dan namja satu lagi tengah duduk pada kursi belajar Yunho disebrang tempat tidur Yunho.

" Please, aku sudah kehabisan ide untuk ini" Il Woo mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes

" Ani! Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tidak mau appa marah"

" Mwo?! Kali ini saja Jung! Atau aku boleh memakai melodi yang ada pada buku sketsamu?"

" Mwo?! An-ani!"

Tahu darimana hyungnya tentang buku sketsanya?

" Jadi... Kau membuat melodi pada buku sketsa baru?" Il Woo menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" E-eh?"

" Hyung hanya menebaknya tadi! Hahahahahah! Jja, serahkan buku sketsa itu atau hyung akan mengambilnya sendiri"

**Ceklek**

Kedua namja itu menoleh, wajah Yunho langsung pucat pasi karena takut yang membuka pintu adalah appanya. Namun seorang yeoja tengah tersenyum pada keduanya sembari membawakan jus strawberry untuk Yunho dan kopi untuk Il Woo.

" Wae? Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai Yunho pucat?" Tanya Jessica, yeoja yang tadi membuka pintu

Yeoja itu berjalan kearah Il Woo setelah menutup pintu dan Il Woo meminta Jessica untuk menguncinya. Setelah memberikan kopi pada Il Woo, Jessica berjalan dan duduk disamping Yunho.

" Minumlah dulu, kau terlihat mengenaskan" Ucap Jaessica kemudian memberikan jus untuk Yunho

" Gomawo noona" Ucap Yunho setelah meminum jus itu

" Aku hanya meminta bantuan Yunho untuk membuatkan nada untuk adegan klimaks acara teaterku dan beberapa lirik tapi dia tidak mau dan aku ingin mencari buku sketsa barunya"

" Kau membuat sketsa lagi Yun?" Tanya Jessica

" J-jangan hyung! Andwe..." Lirih Yunho

Il Woo dan Jessica langsung tahu kegelisahan adiknya, mereka tahu kenapa Yunho tidak mau menyerahkan buku sketsanya. Yang dia tahu, buku sketsa terakhir Yunho diambil oleh sang appa, dirobek dan dibakar di depan kepala Yunho.

Sang eomma yang baru sampai rumah mendengar bentakkan suaminya langsung berlari dan melihat Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memeluk Yunho dari samping dan menatap tajam suaminya.

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Mrs. Kim

" Aku tidak pernah mengajarinya untuk membantah! Bukankah appa sudah memberitahukan padamu bahwa kau tidak boleh membuat sketsa - sketsa bodoh itu!"

" ..." Yunho terus diam dengan menundukkan kepalanya

" Bodoh?! Jadi kau anggap pekerjaanku dulu itu pekerjaan bodoh?! Jung Siwon, dengar! Jika kau melakukan hal ini lagi pada anakku, aku akan melayangkan surat cerai yang selama ini aku tahan!"

" Bu-bummie..." Kali ini wajah Mr. Jung yang memucat, Yunho pun tersentak dan menatap eommanya

" Ini peringatan terakhirku, jika anak - anakku bisa bahagia tanpa dirimu, aku pun juga bisa. Akan aku bawa semua anak - anakku dari belenggumu!"

" E-eomma... Ini salahku, aku yang melanggarnya" Lirih Yunho

" Berhenti membelanya Yun, eomma tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Ayo eomma antar ke kamar" Ucap Mrs. Jung kemudian menggandeng Yunho menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Mr. Jung yang membatu di ruang tengah

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

Kejadian itu sudah dua setengah tahun yang lalu dan Yunho mencoba menekan keinginannya untuk tidak melukis maupun membuat nada - nada indah. Namun, bertemu dengan Jaejoong membuat perasaannya membuncah dan butuh tempat untuk mencurahkannya, buku sketsanya.

Melukis wajah Jaejoong membuat dirinya tenang dan menciptakan nada - nada serta lirik membuat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakan walaupun dulu dia sering membuat lagu.

" Aku tidak bisa hyung..." Lirih Yunho

" Kau bisa hanya saja kau tidak akan melewati batas, kau selalu memikirkan appa"

" Ne, karena appa hanya memiliki aku untuk penurus perusahaannya"

Il Woo dan Jessica memandang sendu Yunho, adik bungsunya ini selalu mengalah untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Selalu, selalu Yunho yang malah menjadi tameng untuk Il Woo dan Jessica.

" Itulah kenapa kami sangat menyayangimu" Ucap Il Woo tulus

" Kau banyak berkorban untuk kami dan kami hanya bisa melihat pengorbananmu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun" Lanjut Jessica

" Ani, kalian membuat eomma tersenyum dengan melanjutkan impian eomma. Itu sudah cukup bagiku"

" Ohh... Kau sangat menggemaskan Yun" Jessica memeluk Yunho sedangkan Il Woo terkekeh " Jadi, kau melukis dan membuat lagu lagi?"

" Ne" Jawab Yunho akhirnya

" Nah, berikan padaku ya?" Il Woo mengedipkan matanya

" Aish! Itu di dalam tas kuliahku" Yunho menunjuk sebuah tas yang berada tak jauh dari kakak tertuanya itu

" Yaaayyy..."

Il Woo dengan segera mengambil tas itu dan langsung mencari buku yang di carinya. Setelah ketemu dia langsung membuka buku itu dan membaca baik - baik not balok yang tertulis disana.

" Hmm... Kau..." Il Woo menatap Yunho " Sedang jatuh cinta Yun?"

" M-mwo?!" Yunho membulatkan matanya

Jessica yang tidak percaya langsung berjalan kearah Il Woo dan menatap namja itu.

" Lihat ini" Ucap Il Woo kemudian memberikan buku Yunho dan Jessica melihatnya

" Whooaa, daebakk! Siapa dia?" Pekik Jessica, walaupun dia model jangan ragukan keahliannya meneliti sebuah lirik dan nada

" M-mwo?!"

" Aigo... Lirikmu ini mudah ditebak. Sebelumnya kau menulis tentang kebebasan dan kehidupan. Tapi sekarang... Cinta?"

" Hyung!" Terlihat rona merah muncul pada pipi Yunho

" Ck, siapa dia? Junsu?" Tebak Jessica

" Ani!" Jawab Yunho dengan lantang

" Lalu?" Il Woo menaikkan salah satu alisnya sembari mombolak - balikkan buku yang ada pada pangkuannya

Yunho sendiri salah tingkah sampai dia teringat sesuatu. Jangan sampai hyungnya membuka halaman terakhir bukunya, sebelum terlambat Yunho berdiri namun...

" Waw! Cantik!" Ucap Il Woo kemudian bersiul

" Yeoppo!" Jessica memekik senang

**Blush**

Terlambat hyung dan noona-nya sudah melihat halaman terakhir dari buku sketsanya. Di halaman itu di membuat sketsa wajah Jaejoong.

" KJJ? Hmmm... Menarik Jung! Kenalkan kami padanya!" Ucap Il Woo

" Ani!" Yunho bersedekap dada

" Ayolah kenalkan pacar pertamamu itu"

" Mwo? Dia bukan kekasihku"

" Ah~ Masih menjadi teman atau.. Pengagum rahasia..."

" Hyung!"

" Kenalkan kami"

" Ani! Dia akan bingung jika mengenalkan dua orang terkenal sekaligus"

" Wow, berarti dia masih berteman dengannya oppa" Goda Jessica

" Ne"

" Noona! Hyung!"

" Hahahahahaha"

.

.

.

Mr. Jung duduk tidak tenang di dalam ruang kerjanya, dia mendengar pembicaraan anak - anaknya saat tadi tidak sengaja melewati kamar anak bungsunya bersama Mrs. Jung. Anaknya membuat sketsa dan melodi lagi? Akh... Kenapa semua anaknya harus menuruni bakat eommanya?

Mr. Jung hanya mau keturunannya yang nanti meneruskan perusahaannya, tidak ada niat buruk untuk menyakiti anaknya. Bahkan dia ingin memutilasi tangannya yang dengan lancang merobek serta membakar buku sketsa Yunho. Mr. Jung sangat menyayangi anak - anaknya hanya saja... Dia tidak bisa memberikan perusahaannya untuk diteruskan selain dari keturunannya karena perusahaan itu dibangun susah payah oleh buyutnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya kecuali anak - anaknya.

Beda lagi dengan Mrs. Jung yang tengah tersenyum di depan pintu kamar Yunho. Untung saja sang suami tidak mendengar bagian dimana kedua kakak Yunho membahas soal cinta, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan bahwa kepala keluarga Jung itu akan naik darah.

" KJJ eoh?" Mrs. Jung terkekeh sendiri akhirnya

.

.

**Tring~**

" Selamat datang, eoh?"

" Annyeong, tolong berikan dua gelas Green Tea Latte"

" Ba-baik"

Seorang yeoja paruh baya menggandeng yeoja yang lebih muda kearah sepasang kursi yang ada di dekat jendela.

" Kenapa eomma membawaku kesini?" Tanya yeoja muda yang sejak masuk kedalam kafe menjadi pusat perhatian, Jessica

" Menurutmu?"

" Hmm..." Jessica melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan matanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang tadi melayaninya di depan kasir " Eoh?"

" Ne~"

Seakan tahu pikiran anaknya Mrs. Jung tersenyum lebar. Jessica menatap eommanya dan menatap tak percaya kemudian melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

" Namja?" Ucap Jessica tidak percaya

" Ya"

" Omo! Saat uri Yunho menggambarnya aku kira dia yeoja! Sangat cantik..."

" Memang cantik bukan?"

" Ya! Cantik pantas saja Yunho menyukainya"

" Yunho bukan menyukai wajahnya tapi senyumnya yang..."

" Menawan" Lanjut Jessica saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum pada seorang pelanggan

" Yah..."

" Dasar Jung kecil itu! Apa dia masih lama?"

" Sekitar lima belas menit lagi harusnya dia datang"

" Oke"

" Permisi"

Mrs. Jung dan Jessica menoleh dan mendapati pelayan yang dibacarakannya tadi berdiri disamping mejanya.

" Ini pesanan kalian, silahkan menikmati" Ucap Jaejoong meletakkan dua cangkir Green Tea Latte pesanan dua yeoja itu

" Terima kasih"

Jaejoong tersenyum, membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian pergi dari sana. Yoochun langsung menghampirinya dan menggenggam lengan Jaejoong.

" Wae? Kenapa kau tidak langsung menyerahkan pesanan mereka?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Habis... Aku gugup sekali! Aku tidak menyangka seorang model terkenal dan mantan artis mengunjungi kafe kecil kita!"

" Aigo..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

" Nanti kau minta foto mereka ya! Nanti kita tempelkan pada dinding tamu!"

" Kau saja yang meminta"

" Hey! Kau kan kenal salah satu anaknya! Kau saja!"

" Ish!"

" Kau memang bisa diandalkan" Ucap Yoochun sembari menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jaejoong

" Ehem!"

" E-eh, selamat datang" Ucap Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yoochun

" Strawberry milkshake"

" Ne tu-Yunho, aku akan membawakan pesanannya"

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan pergi setelah menatap tajam namja berjidat lebar yang ada disamping Jaejoong.

" Perasaanku saja atau dia memang membenciku?"

" Eh?"

Dipojok kafe terdengar suara kikikkan yang berasal dari Jessica dan Mrs. Jung.

" Dia pasti cemburu, tadi dia sudah akan menghampiri kita tapi malah pergi ke kasir saat melihat namja itu memegang tangan Jaejoong"

" Hahahaha"

" Eomma, noona mentertawakan apa?"

" A-ani, duduklah"

" Ne"

Yunho pun duduk disamping eommanya, dia mengecup pipi sang eomma dan larut dalam percakapan mereka tapi sesekali melirik kearah Jaejoong yang tadi sudah memberikan pesanannya. Yunho senang bisa melihat senyum Jaejoong hari ini walaupun dia belum bicara banyak pada Jaejoong hari ini.

Ya ampun...

Jessica ingin melakukan apapun agar adik tersayangnya itu terus tersenyum seperti itu, senyum yang sangat lebar dan puas.

" Jadi Yun... Dia KJJ?"

**Bruusshhh!**

Yunho yang sedang meminum milkshake-nya langsung menyemburkannya. Kenapa juga kakakknya harus menanyakan hal itu sekarang? Dia malu tahu!

" Hahahahahaha! Uri dongsaeng neomu kyopta! Hahahhaaha"

" Noona!"

Dari belakang meja kasir terlihat Jaejoong memperhatikan interaksi ibu, kakak dan adik itu. Interaksi yang membuat dirinya iri karena dirinya sendiri disini, Yoochun yang melihatnya menatap namja cantik itu dengan sendu. Dia mengetahui asal usul namja itu serta bagaimana kejadian hingga dia berada disini.

" Jaejoong ah" Panggil Yoochun

" Eh, ne?"

" Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita minum soju? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi?"

" Tapi..."

" Ayolah, nanti aku akan menginap di flatmu atau kau boleh menginap di apartemenku?"

" Ck..."

" Malam ini saja, bukankah besok kau libur?"

" ..."

" Please..." Yoochun menunjukkan puppy eyesnya

" Ish... Arraseo arraseo... Aku akan pergi denganmu"

" Hahahaha! Kau memang baik Jaejoong ah" Ucap Yoochun kemudian menepuk - nepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong

" Ggggrrr..."

Yunho menggertakkan giginya saat melihat tangan lancang Yoochun, dia sudah bersiap berdiri dan akan membayar minuman yang sudah diminum oleh mereka namun Jaejoong menyajikan pemandangan seperti itu membuat Yunho kesal sendiri.

" Kajja eomma, noona!" Ucap Yunho kemudian berjalan di depan eomma dan noona-nya

" Aigo..." Mrs. Jung itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

" Cemburu" Lanjut Jessica

" Berapa?" Tanya Yunho to the point saat tiba di depan meja kasir

" E-eh..."

Jaejoong dengan sigap menghitung total pesanan Yunho dan dia memberikan struknya pada Yunho. Sesekali Yoochun menyenggol tubuh Jaejoong menggunakan sikunya bermaksud untuk mengingatkan Jaejoong bahwa mereka belum mengambil foto seorang Jung Kibum dan Jung Jessica.

" Terima kasih" Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya " Ng... Nyonya... Bi-bisakah saya meminta foto anda dan anak anda?" Lanjutnya

" Untuk apa?"

" Bosku ingin menempel foto anda pada dinding disana" Jaejoong menunjuk salah satu dinding kafe yang mana terdapat foto - foto pelanggan disana

" Ah~ Baiklah"

" Terima kasih, terima kasih sekali!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Aigo... Senyummu sungguh indah" Puji Jessica

**Blush**

Wajah Jaejoong merona saat seorang model memuji senyumnya, sedangkan Yunho sendiri malah gerah saat Jessica malah memuji namja yang dia sukai.

Melihat Jaejoong tidak juga beraksi Yoochun segera mengambil kamera polaroid dan menuntun kedua yeoja bermarga Jung itu, sedangkan Yunho berdirii di dekat meja kasir bersama Jaejoong.

" Apa nanti malam kau ada acara?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh? Aku akan bergi bersama Yoochun" Jawab Jaejoong

" Yoochun?"

" Itu, bosku yang sedang mengambil foto"

" Oh, kemana?"

" Yoochun mengajakku untuk minum soju karena kami sudah cukup lama tidak pergi"

" Mwo?!" Pekik Yunho " Soju?" Lanjutnya

" Ne, makan daging bakar dan minum soju adalah hal biasa yang kami lakukan"

" B-boleh aku ikut?"

" Kau? Ikut?"

Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Yunho, Yunho ingin ikut dengan mereka? Makan dan minum di kedai kecil pnggir jalan? Dia tidak salah dengar bukan?

" Wae? Tidak boleh?" Tanya Yunho, terlihat sedikit gelisah

" Aku akan bertanya pada Yoochun dulu karena dialah yang mengajakku"

" Oke"

Tak lama Yoochun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Jaejoong serta Yunho.

" Yoochun ah" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya?"

" Y-yunho ingin ikut dengan kita nanti malam"

" Eh?" Yoochun melirik kearah Yunho yang ternyata tengah melayangkan tatapan tajam untuknya

" Sudahlah Yoochun sshi, biarkan Yunho ikut sebagai imbalan karena kami sudah memberikan foto kami. Oke?" Ucap Jessica yang langsung menyadari kondisi

" Ba-baiklah" Ucap Yoochun

" Tapi kalau kau keberatan tidak usah" Ucap Yunho datar

" Tidak, kau bisa ikut dengan kami kalau kau mau" Ucap Yoochun akhirnya

" Pukul delapan kami akan pergi" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku akan datang sebelum jam delapan" Ucap Yunho

" Baiklah"

.

.

" Noona, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" Ucap Yunho agak marah

" Melakukan apa eoh? Noona hanya ingin membantumu tadi" Bela Jessica yang sedang memegang kaca

" Sudahlah Yun, yang penting kau bisa pergi dengannya bukan?" Ucap Mrs. Jung yang duduk disamping Yunho di dalam mobil

" Tapi kalian membuatku terlihat seperti baby boy"

" Aigo... Kau memang baby boy-nya noona bukan?"

" Noona!"

" Hahahahaha"

.

.

.

" Apa Yunho sshi membenciku Jae?" Tanya Yoochun setelah keluarga Jung itu pergi

" Mwo? Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Memang kau melakukan hal apa padanya?" Jaejoong malah bertanya balik

" Itu yang aku tidak tahu, kenapa dia seakan membenciku?"

" Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Yoochun ah. Sudah sana, buatkan pesanan dengan benar"

" Aigo... Aku atasanmu tapi kau malah menyuruhku"

" Hahahahaha, mianhae"

" Oh ya Jae, soal pembukuan bulan ini..."

" Berikan padaku dan aku akan mengerjakannya"

" Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan"

" Aku tahu itu"

.

.

.

Sebelum pukul delapan Yunho sudah sampai di depan kafe tempat Jaejoong bekerja dengan Junsu. Mwo? Junsu? Namja gempal itu menelepon Yunho dan mengatakan dia sangat suntuk berada berada rumah sehingga akhirnya dengan paksaan dan rengekkan Junsu, Yunho mengajaknya pergi ke tempat jaejoong.

" Kesini?" Tanya Junsu

" Bukan, aku hanya akan menjemput temanku disini" Ucap Yunho kemudian melepaskan savety belt-nya

" Oh, arraseo" Junsu mengikuti Yunho

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe dan mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Jaejoong yang mungkin bingung kenapa Yunho datang bersama seorang namja manis yang belum dikenalnya. Yunho menyuruh Junsu untuk duduk sedangkan dia berjalan ke meja kasih, memesan teh.

" Maaf, sahabatku memaksa ingin ikut karena dia bosan berada dirumah. Apa tidak apa - apa?" Ucap Yunho

" Ya, aku rasa tidak apa - apa. Makin ramai makin seru bukan?"

" Terima kasih"

" Aku akan membawakan pesanan kalian sebentar lagi"

" Baiklah"

Yunho menyusul Junsu dan duduk dihadapan namja penyuka boneka bebek itu. Mereka mengobrol seperti biasa dengan Junsu yang senang berselca ria sendirian ataupun memaksa Yunho untuk ikut berfoto.

Setelah pesanan datang, Junsu mengerutkan keningnya karena teman Yunho tidak juga tiba. Dia penasaran siapa teman Yunho karena yang dia tahu Yunho tidak banyak memiliki teman karena Yunho seorang pemilih dan bukan orang yang supel.

" Temanmu mana? Kenapa belum tiba?" Tanya Junsu mulai berkepo ria

" Masih bekerja"

" Mwo? Jadi kita menunggunya selesai dulu?"

" Ya"

" Apa tempat kerjanya jauh?"

" Ani"

" Kau selalu saja datang lebih awal jika berjanji dengan seseorang. Tidak pernah berubah"

" Karena aku menghargai waktu"

" Tapi orang yang kau tunggu itu tidak"

" Hey, tempat kerjanya sangat dekat. Tunggu saja ne? Belum pukul delapan bukan?" Ucap Yunho

Yunho sebenarnya sedang mengerjai Junsu, Yunho belum memberitahu bahwa teman yan diajaknya itu bekerja di kafe itu.

" Maaf aku terlambat"

Junsu menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya, dia pelayan yang tadi mengatar minumannya bukan?

" Terlambat?" Junsu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak mengertinya

" Dia Jaejoong, teman yang aku bicarakan"

" Mwo?! Kenapa tidak bilang jika temanmu bekerja disini pabbo!" Junsu memukuli lengan Yunho

" Ya! Appo!"

" Oh syukur!" Junsu kemudian berdiri menghadap kearah Jaejoong " Annyeong! Aku Kim Junsu, kau bisa panggil aku Suie saja"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar nada ceria Junsu, dia merasa Junsu dapat menerimanya dengan baik.

" Aku Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum manis

" Omo! Kau cantik sekali!" Pekik Junsu " Dan lagi marga kita sama, daebakk!"

" Ya! Sopan sedikit dan panggil dia hyung" Ucap Yunho

" Mwo? Dia tidak seumuran dengan kita?" Tanya Junsu dengan kening berkerut

" Usianya dua puluh tiga"

" Omo! Maafkan atas ketidaksopananku"

" Hahahahaha" Jaejoong menutup mulut menggunakan punggung tangannya " Santai saja Junsu sshi"

" A-ah, panggil aku Suie saja hyung"

" Ne"

" Mana temanmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia menyuruh kita pergi terlebih dahulu" Jawab Jaejoong

" Baiklah"

" Masih ada yang akan ikut?" Tanya Junsu

" Bebek cerewet, ayo pergi atau ku tinggal" Ucap Yunho membuat Junsu mendelik

" Aish!"

" Aku pergi dulu" Pamit Jaejoong pada teman - temannya

" Ne, bersenang - senanglah!" Ucap seorang yeoja bernama Hyorin dan diangguki oleh yang lain

Dengan tidak kepekaannya Junsu duduk dikursi depan bersama dengan Yunho yang sebal sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat tidak masalah untuk duduk dikursi penumpang. Jaejoong memberitahu dimana kedai tempat biasanya dia dan Yoochun datangi dan hal itu membuat Junsu kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Disini?"

" Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Jangan turun" Ucap Yunho

" Ani, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya aku ke tempat seperti ini. Aku bersemangat, kajja!" Pekik Junsu

Karena kedai dekat dengan flat Jaejoong, Yunho membawa mereka ke kawasan flat Jaejoong dan memarkirkan mobilnya disana. Setelahnya mereka berjalan menuju kedai yang Jaejoong maksud tadi.

Jaejoong mengambil duduk dipojok setelah menyapa sang penjual yang sudah merindukan kedatangan Jaejoong. Dia langsung menyediakan daging bakar untuk Jaejoong dan kaki ayam kesukaan Yoochun.

" Kaki ayam" Jelas Jaejoong pada Junsu yang menatap penuh binar pada piring didepannya

" Kaki ayam! Boleh aku memakannya?"

" Tentu"

" Apa kita tidak menunggu temanmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Yoochun datang setengah jam lagi, lebih baik kalian makan terlebih dahulu dan aku akan memesankannya lagi untuk Yoochun jika kurang"

" Whoooaaaa~~ Daebakk!" Pekik Junsu yang sudah memegang kaki ayam pada kedua tangannya

" Apa Junsu tidak pernah ke tempat seperti ini Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan berbisik

" Dengan status keluarganya, Junsu hanya memakan makanan yang dimasakkan oleh koki keluarganya"

" Oh" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

Apa yang Junsu kenakan memang terlihat mahal, bahkan asesoris yang dipakainya pun terlihat sangat mahal. Akhirnya Jaejoong memakan hidangan di depannya tapi tidak dengan soju, dia akan menunggu Yoochun untuk meminumnya.

Dan tepat setengah jam kemudian Yoochun datang dan meminta maaf karena urusannya baru saja selesai. Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seorang namja gempal yang tengah menggenggam kaki ayam yan di sukai pada kedua tangannya.

" Yoochun ah, kenalkan dia Kim Junsu teman Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong

" Suie ah!" Panggil Yunho sembari menggoyangkan Junsu yang masih memakan kaki ayam porsi keduanya

" Eoh?" Junsu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat satu namja yang dia tidak kenal " Omo! Mianhae"

Junsu melempar kaki ayam yang dipegangnya dan langsung berdiri kemudian membungkuk.

" Annyeong, namaku Kim Junsu cukup dipanggil Junsu atau Suie"

" Oh ya, namaku Yoochun" Ucap Yoochun kemudian tersenyum, senyum yang bis membuat Junsu merasakan debaran samar - samar pada jantungnya " Makanlah kembali"

" E-eh..." Junsu terlihat canggung " Ne" Dia kembali duduk dan mengambil kaki ayam itu namun dengan gerakan pelan

Yunho berdecak pelan, itu yang dilakukan Junsu saat namja bergolongan seme ada di dekatnya. Malu - malu tapi memalukan! Bahasa sopannya malu - malu kucing.

" Kau belum minum?" Tanya Yoochun

" Aku menunggumu" Jawab Jaejoong dengan santai

" Ya sudah, pesan saja sekarang"

" Oke"

Tak lama ahjumma penjaga kedai datang membawakan lima botol soju, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, siapa yang akan meminumnya sampai habis? Yoochun? Jaejoong?

" Kau ingin minum Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani, aku harus menyetir saat pulang nanti dan aku tidak menyukai alkohol"

" Mwo? Tidak suka alkohol?" Tanya Yoochun tidak yakin

" Ne, Yunho memang tidak minum alkohol. Tapi aku mau! Aku ingin mencobanya"

" Tidak boleh Su! Apa yang akan dikatakan eomma dan appamu nanti?"

" Aku sudah bilang pada eomma bahwa aku menginap ditempatmu"

" Mwo?!"

" Hahahahaha, jadi biarkan aku bebas malam ini" Ucap Junsu kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Apa tidak apa - apa?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho

" Tidak apa - apa hyung! Aku mau!" Junsu terlihat seperti peliharaan yang tengah mengibaskan buntutnya dan menatap penuh binar majikannya

" Berikan saja, dia memang tidak bisa dilarang" Ucap Yunho

" Baiklah, ayo tuangkan untukku dan Junsu, Jae!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Dia kemudian mengambil sebotol soju dan menuangkannya pada gelas kecil milik Junsu dan Yoochun.

.

.

.

" Kau tahu Yun!"

Yunho mencoba menarik sahabatnya itu untuk duduk, Junsu tengah mabuk dan dia terlihat mengenaskan karena Junsu tidak berhenti bicara padahal Junsu baru meminum setengah isi botol soju.

" Di kampus banyaaaakkk sekali yeoja dan namja yang menitipkan salam padamu melalui diriku" Junsu kemudian duduk lalu menopang dagu menggunakan kedua tangannya " Sampai aku heran dan bingung bagaimana bisa aku menyampaikan salam jika aku tidak tahu nama mereka"

" Eoh?"

Kali ini Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sudah menghabiskan empat botol soju sendiri dan wajahnya sekarang sangat merah.

" Apa kau sangat terkenal Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada manja

" Ak-aku tidak tahu" Jawab Yunho gugup

" Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau kau selalu menutup mata pada mereka! Aigooo" Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya " Kau tahu hyung, Yunho selalu berlagak cool dan keren di depan mereka! Hahaha"

" Aigo Yun, temanmu benar - benar..." Ucap Yoochun, dia sendiri sudah meminum lima botol soju namun masih sadarkan diri walaupun wajahnya merah

" Mian, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya untuk Junsu"

" Jadi... Kau benar - benar terkenal Yun?"

**Grep**

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho yang ternyata kecil itu kemudian dia mengeluarkan kitty eyes mililknya.

**Glup**

Yunho menahan nafas serta menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dia melihat Jaejoong sangat berbeda saat mabuk, seakan ini bukan dirinya. Yoochun sendiri hanya menatap aneh pada Jaejoong.

" Aku tidak suka kau terkenal!" Racau Jaejoong

" E-eh? Wae?"

" Tidak suka! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Jaejoong terus mengucapkannya dengan tangan yang tak lepas dari wajah Yunho

" Lebih baik bawa mereka pulang saja, mereka sudah sangat mabuk. Bawa ke flat Jaejoong saja" Ucap Yoochun

" Mwo?"

" Wae? Aku sering menginap di tempatnya"

" Mwo?!" Yunho lebih terpekik mendengarnya, Yoochun sering menginap dirumah Jaejoongnya? Jaejoongnya!

" Kajja, kita tak bisa biarkan sahabatmu itu terus meracau bukan?"

" Baiklah, Jae ah... Ayo pulang"

" Huh? Pulang? Bertemu eomma dan saeng? Aniya! Tidak mau~~"

" Eomma? Saeng?" Gumam Yunho

" Ani, kita tidak akan bertemu mereka. Kita akan menginap di flatmu" Ucap Yoochun

" Benarkah?" Jaejoong melepaskan tangkupan tangannya itu dan menatap Yoochun, memastikan kebenarannya

" Ne tentu, aku, Junsu dan Yunho akan menginap"

" Jinjja?"

" Mwo?!"

" Kenapa kau kaget eoh? Aku tidak bisa mengantarkan sabahatmu itu besok jadi kau harus ikut! Tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah..."

" E-eh? Aku mau! Kajja Suie kita pergi"

" Pergi? Eodie? Kau mau menculikku eoh" Ucap Junsu dengan nada manjanya

" Ya! Aigoo..." Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

" Kajja pullaaannggg!" Kali ini Jaejoong yang terpekik

.

.

.

.

" Kiiirrriiiii~~ Kaaannnaaannn~~ Ku lihat saja~ banyak pohon cemaraaaa AAAA!"

Yunho dan Yoochun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sembari menahan malu melihat kelakuan kedua namja bertipe uke itu saling rangkul dan bernyanyi lalu anak - anak dan jangan lupakan mereka saling terhuyung ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Ck, mereka memalukan"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Yoochun, dia malah terhibur melihat kelakuan lain dari Jaejoong. Sungguh manis dan menggemaskan!

Mereka berjalan dari kedai menuju rumah Jaejoong yang memang dekat, sedangkan mobil Yunho sudah diparkirkan ditempat yang aman. Tidak masalah bagi Yunho untuk berjalan asalkan bisa bersama Jaejoong lebih lama.

" Akuuu iinnggiin beginii~ Akuuu inggiiinn begittuu~"

" Aish!"

Kali ini Jaejoong dan Junsu melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang dengan sesekali menggoyangkan bokong mereka hal itu membuat Yunho tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" Ugh? Waeyo? Kenapa Yunho tertawa eoh?" Jaejoong berjalan sempoyongan kearah Yunho

" A-ani" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gugup

" Apa suaraku jelek?" Mata Jaejoong berkaca - kaca

" Tentu saja tidak Joongie hyung! Suara kita pasti sangat indah! Hahahahaha!" Junsu terpekik namun tiba - tiba dia terduduk di jalan

" Ya Suie bangun!" Pekik Yunho yang langsung menghampiri Junsu tanpa menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang sudah mempoutkan bibirnya

" Ani! Aku capek!"

" Aish!"

" Gendddooonnggg~" Manja Junsu

" Mwo?!"

" Gendddooonggg!"

" Yunho yah! Aku juga mau digendong!" Jaejoong menarik - narik lengan pakaian Yunho

" Y-ya!"

**Braakkk**

Yunho dan Jaejoong jatuh terduduk dihadapan Junsu sedangkan Yoochun tergelak dan tertawa terbahak bahak karena Jaejoong serta Junsu tengah menarik - tarik tangan Yunho.

" Y-ya! Hyung! Kenapa tertawa! Bantu aku!" Pekik Yunho yang malah membuat Yoochun makin tertawa terbahak - bahak

.

.

.

.

" Ngghh"

" Ya Jaejoong ah, diamlah jangan banyak bergerak"

" Ugghh!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, dia ada di dalam gendongan Yoochun

Sedangkan Yunho menggendong Junsu dibelakang karena tidak tahan tangisan yang membahana dari mulut Junsu. Sesekali Yunho melirik kesal pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya terlelap dalam gendongan Yoochun, andai saja Junsu tidak meraung - raung seperti orang gila dia pasti akan menggendong Jaejoong saja!

Tak sampai lima menit mereka sampai di depan flat Jaejoong, Yoochun menurunkan Jaejoong yang masih mabuk itu dan mengambil kunci flat dari tas selempang Jaejoong. Setelahnya Jaejoong langsung masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Yunho yang masih menggendong Junsu.

" Taruh saja Suie di atas kasur lipatku" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam setelah membuka satu ruangan yang isinya kasur lipat dan sebuah lemari

Yunho terenyuh dan bertanya - tanya dalam hati apakah ini kamar Jaejoong? Bahkan kamar Jaejoong tidak sebesar kamar mandinya dirumah dan jangan lupakan sebuah jendela atau bisa dibilang ventilasi udara yang sangat kecil.

" Tarruuuhhh disana~~" Jaejoong mengayunkan nada bicaranya pada Yunho

" O-oh ne"

Yunho dengan cepat membaringkan Junsu pada kasur lipat itu dan Junsu langsung tidur menyamping dengan jempol berada di dalam bibirnya.

" Ck, bebek manja" Ejek Yoochun

Yunho tersenyum kemudian berdiri namun dia kaget saat Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya.

" W-wae?" Yunho memundurkan langkahnya saat Jaejoong makin mendekat

" Kenapa tersenyum padanya? Kenapa tidak menggendong tadi..." Mata Jaejoong berkaca - kaca kemudian dia mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Yunho " Wae wae wae waeyooo~~"

" M-mwo?" Yunho melirik pada Yoochun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, menatap Jaejoong tidak mengerti

" Waeyooo~~"

" Ak-aku..."

" Kau tidak memilihku! Kau sama saja seperti appa..."

" Jaejoong ah" Yoochun mencoba menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong

" Eh?"

" Jahaaatt"

" Jae, kau butuh isti..."

**Cup**

" Ngghh?!"

" Omo!"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Ne... Ini update an ke dua abis Smile, abis ini Cho update Back Seat. Hahahahaha...

Mianhae atas keterlambatannya eoh?!

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**TyaWuryWK (hahahaha, jitak aja sekarang!), cha yeoja hongki (sip), misschokyulate2 (ne! Nado hwaiting!), zhanzec (semoga aja ne?), Bestin84 (hahaha, gak janji!), gpark676 (pasti selal begitu!), RereYunjae Pegaxue (Nado hwaiting! Sabar ya... Abang wonwon jgn jgn apa - apain dulu), YJS (sip) Min (sabar...), dheaniyuu (sip, doain aja), Septyana Lin Kudo (sabar, ada waktunya dia kena karma kok!), himeryo99 (sweet? Gula kales hahahah),**

**Himawari23 (eiii, Cho juga mau kalo ada hahaha), Princess Jae (hahahaha, ga janji...), Yunjae Heart (makasih... tapi Cho masih belom nge feel sama ff), My jeje (maksa? Maybe... ga bs, Cho emang sengaja bikin karakternya gitu), lee sunri Hyun (neee...), JonginDO (hahaha, makasih), kimfida6e (Hay juga!), Youleebith (yup, konflik mulai muncul di chap depan), Ineedtohateyou (ia, pasti), alice (hahahaha, ne Cho masih sibuk - sibukan di real life. Nado hwaiting!), Choi ann (kyk na gt), momo chan (ya ampun, jangan sampe kesepia ne?),**

**5351 (gemes dicubit aja hahahaha), Avanrio11 (iseng aja dia lg cari masalah! Sip pasti dilanjut!), teukiangle (ia emang gt dy!), alby. Chun (hahahah, hayu Cho ikutan demo), nabratz (hmmm... kyk na gt!), cokelat (Nado hwaiting, lepas dari genggaman? Hmmm...), GaemGyu92 (hahahaha, ia), akiramia44 (disini aje! Nado hwaiting!), birin. rin (makanlah, ramen! Yunjae disini emang cute! Hahahaha), choikim1310 (si bebek udh muncul tapi blm tau mau dipairing ap kaga hahahaha. Org dari masalalu? Hmmm...), littlecupcakenoona (pasti sayang Cho! Hahahahaha hadeeuuhhh eonn kmn aje?! Ia bang mimin kesayangannya Cho blm muncul nih...)**

**.**

**Thanks juga buat yang udh follow, fav sama para SiDer**

**.**

Oke, pertama - tama apa Yunpa ga bisa dibikin kuat lagi karakternya?

Hmm... Cho mau bikin karakter Yunpa yang lemah antimainstream gitu ceritanya. Cho mau bikin Yunpa manja dan lembut disini biar ceritanya tetep bis fluff

Hahahahaha...

Kedua, oom jidat sama tante bebek, Cho belom kepikiran mau Pairing mereka?

Ketiga, bang mimin kesayangannya Cho? Belom muncul, dia masih suka maen di tempatnya Cho tuh #plakk kebanyakan ngayal! Hahahaha

.

Oke oke, cukup sekian, sampe jumpa di chap berikutnya

Chhuuuu~

.

**Minggu, 18 oktober 2015**


	5. Chapter 4

**With You**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dll

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

.

" Ngghh"

" Ya Jaejoong ah, diamlah jangan banyak bergerak"

" Ugghh!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, dia ada di dalam gendongan Yoochun

Sedangkan Yunho menggendong Junsu dibelakang karena tidak tahan tangisan yang membahana dari mulut Junsu. Sesekali Yunho melirik kesal pada Jaejoong yang sepertinya terlelap dalam gendongan Yoochun, andai saja Junsu tidak meraung - raung seperti orang gila dia pasti akan menggendong Jaejoong saja!

Tak sampai lima menit mereka sampai di depan flat Jaejoong, Yoochun menurunkan Jaejoong yang masih mabuk itu dan mengambil kunci flat dari tas selempang Jaejoong. Setelahnya Jaejoong langsung masuk terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Yunho yang masih menggendong Junsu.

" Taruh saja Suie di atas kasur lipatku" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam setelah membuka satu ruangan yang isinya kasur lipat dan sebuah lemari

Yunho terenyuh dan bertanya - tanya dalam hati apakah ini kamar Jaejoong? Bahkan kamar Jaejoong tidak sebesar kamar mandinya dirumah dan jangan lupakan sebuah jendela atau bisa dibilang ventilasi udara yang sangat kecil.

" Tarruuuhhh disana~~" Jaejoong mengayunkan nada bicaranya pada Yunho

" O-oh ne"

Yunho dengan cepat membaringkan Junsu pada kasur lipat itu dan Junsu langsung tidur menyamping dengan jempol berada di dalam bibirnya.

" Ck, bebek manja" Ejek Yoochun

Yunho tersenyum kemudian berdiri namun dia kaget saat Jaejoong berdiri dihadapannya.

" W-wae?" Yunho memundurkan langkahnya saat Jaejoong makin mendekat

" Kenapa tersenyum padanya? Kenapa tidak menggendong tadi..." Mata Jaejoong berkaca - kaca kemudian dia mencengkram bagian depan kemeja Yunho " Wae wae wae waeyooo~~"

" M-mwo?" Yunho melirik pada Yoochun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, menatap Jaejoong tidak mengerti

" Waeyooo~~"

" Ak-aku..."

" Kau tidak memilihku! Kau sama saja seperti appa..."

" Jaejoong ah" Yoochun mencoba menghentikan ucapan Jaejoong

" Eh?"

" Jahaaatt"

" Jae, kau butuh isti..."

**Cup**

" Ngghh?!"

" Omo!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Hey, sudah! Jangan kau pandangi saja sahabatku itu!"

Yunho tersentak saat Yoochun mengatakan hal itu, Yunho menoleh dan melihat Yoochun berdiri di depan pintu sembari menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

" Cepat keluar dan bicara padaku"

" Ne, beri aku waktu lima menit"

" Oke" Yoochun tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu

Yunho kembali memandangi namja cantik yang sudah mencuri ciuman pertamanya itu. Jaejoong, namja cantik yang sudah menciumnya itu tengah tertidur lelap saat ini. Setelah mencium dan menggigit bibir bawah Yunho dengan kencang, Jaejoong jatuh dan tertidur.

Sehingga Yunho membawa Jaejoong kedalam kamar tempat dimana Junsu tertidur karena mabuknya. Jari telunjuk Yunho maju untuk mengelus bibir bawah Jaejoong yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu, rasanya dia ingin merasakan kembali rasa manis bibir Jaejoong itu. Astaga...

" Aku bisa gila karenamu Boo..." Lirih Yunho kemudian dengan segenap keberanian yang sudah dikumpulkannya Yunho mendekat dan mencium kening Jaejoong

" Hahahaha, bebeknya lucu!"

Yunho segera menoleh dan melihat Junsu tengah tertawa dengan mata tertutup, namja itu tengah mengigau ternyata. Junsu tidur tak jauh dari Jaejoong dan Yunho memisahkan Jaejoong dengan Junsu menggunakan sebuah bantal yang dia yakini bantal kesayangan Jaejoong. Dia tidak mau jika Junsu nanti memeluk Jaejoong sembarangan!

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong tidur dengan tenang, Yunho pun berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Dia melihat Yoochun tenga duduk diruang tengah flat Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk didepannya. Disekeliling mereka banyak sekali pekerjaan sampingan Jaejoong yang belum terselesaikan. Rasa kagum itu menelusup lebih dalam pada dada Yunho, perjuangan Jaejoong untuk hidup patutlah menjadi contoh baginya.

" Ehem!"

Yoochun berdehem membuat Yunho memandang fokus pada Yoochun. Yoochun menatap Yunho seakan menilai sesuatu yang ada pada diri Yunho kemudian membuka mulutnya.

" Apa kau menyukai Jaejoong?"

**Blush**

Wajah Yunho sontak memerah saat Yoochun mengatakannya. Apa perasaannya sangat mudah ditebak?

" Bagaimana?" Yoochun bertanya kembali

" Aku... Tidak menyukainya"

" Lalu?"

" Aku mencintainya" Jawab Yunho sembari menatap Yoochun dengan serius " Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku"

" Dengan melihat tingkah lakuknya tadi bisa dipastikan dia cemburu pada Junsu, itu berarti dia memiliki perasaan terhadapmu"

" Be-benarkan?" Tanya Yunho dengan mata berbinar, Yoochun tersenyum dan mengangguk

" Berjanjilah kau akan mencintai semua kelebihan dan kekurangannya"

Yunho mengangguk mantap untuk menjawab janji yang dilontarkan oleh Yoochun, tentu saja dia akan menjaga Jaejoong serta menerima semua kekurangan yang Jaejoong miliki.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan besok, Jaejoong akan canggung melihatmu"

" Hmm…" Yunho berpikir untuk menghadapi Jaejoong esok harinya namun tak lama dia tersenyum pada Yoochun

.

.

.

" Ughhh…"

Namja cantik itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri namun terhalang sesuatu. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati seeorang memeluknya, dia langsung tersentak dan melihat siapa yang tengah memeluknya kemudian dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Junsu…" Lirih namja cantik itu, Jaejoong

Jaejoong kemudian mencoba melepaskan pelukan Junsu dan bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia terhuyung karena merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya sembari terus berjalan, dia ingat bagaimana bisa sakit kepala seperti ini, tadi malam dia sangat mabuk.

Dia ingat Yoochun menggendongnya sampai flat dan menurunkannya di depan kamar lalu dia mengingat bagaimana perasaannya bercampur aduk saat melihat alah satu pelanggan tetap cafenya menggendong Junu.

Tunggu!

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali sembari memegang knop pintu kamarnya, dia ingat bagaimana namja itu menggendong Junsu, membaringkan Junsu dalam kamarnya dan yang terakhir dia menarik namja kemudian mencium bibir hati namja itu.

**BLUSH**

**CEKLEK**

" Eoh? Kau sudah bangun?"

Oh tidak,

Jaejoong hanya bisa diam menatap namja bermata musang yang ada di depannya kini, rasa malu serta deg – degan mulai merasuk kembali kedalam dadanya. Bukan pertama kali Jaejoong menghadapi jantungnya yang berdetak kencang saat berhadapan dengan Yunho, ini sudah sering dialaminya namun jaejoong mencoba menepis rasa yang mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya itu.

" Hey, kau melamun" Yunho menggoyangkan bahu Jaejoong hingga namja itu tersentak

"A-ah ne, aku akan ke kamar mandi"

Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kamar mandi miliknya sembari menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh malu menatap namja yang sudah dia paksa untuk berciuman.

**BLUSH**

Jaejoong menepuk – nepuk pipinya yang merona itu kemudian mencoba mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ini sungguh tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Bagaimana bisa dia berhadapan dengan Yunho setelah ini? Pasti akan sangat canggung dan tidak nyaman!

" Ayo Jaejoong, semangat! Kau harus meminta maaf pada Yunho dan kehidupanmu akan seperti biasanya! Tenang Joongie! Ini pasti bukan pertama kalinya dia berciuman!" Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya dia mencuci wajah dan menggosok giginya

Tak lama Jaejoong keluar dan melihat Yunho tengah duduk diruang tengahnya bersama pekerjaan sampingan yang belum dia selesaikan. Jaejoong duduk berseimpuh dihadapan Yunho dengan menundukkan wajahnya.

" Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho yang melihat tinggah menggemaskan Jaejoong

" A-aniya… Y-Yun…."

" Ne?"

" Dimana Yoochun?"

" Dia sedang membangunkan Suie"

" Oh… Y-yun…"

" Ne?"

" A-aku minta maaf"

" Soal?" Tanya Yunho dengan mengerutkan keningnya

" Tadi malam, aku telah…"

Ugh, wajah Jaejoong memerah parah saat akan mengatakannya. Dia sungguh gugup sekarang!

" Ne?"

" Maaf telah menciummu, aku tahu kau pasti tidak suka dan tidak nyaman"

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya melihat Jaejoong yang terus menundukkan kepalanya, Jaejoong pasti sangat malu hingga tidak bisa menatapnya.

" Tidak nyaman?" Yunho bertanya balik

" Ne, kau temanku dan pasti tidak nyaman bagimu saat aku mencium paksa dirimu"

Ah~

Yunho juga malu jika harus seperti ini, perlahan wajahnya memerah namun dia mencoba untuk tetap menatap Jaejoong. Dia tidak akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan namja cantik itu!

" Ak-aku menyukainya kok" Jawab Yunho malu – malu

" E-eh?" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba menatap Yunho namun dia malah melihat Yunho dengan wajah memerah

" Ak-aku menyukaimu ah ani.. Itu.. Aku…"

Tanpa disangka Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong dan menggenggam punggung tangannya erat. Dia harus kuat, dia namja seme sejati bukan?

" A-aku mencintaimu Jaejoong ah"

" Mwo?"

**BLUSH**

Ah, jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh saat ini. Tangannya mendadak gemetaran karena perkataan Yunho. Bukannya tidak senang tapi hal ini membuatnya gugup! Dia bahkan hampir pingsan saat ini.

" Ku mohon jadilah kekasihku"

Yunho berhasil mengatakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Jaejoong kekasihnya dengan keringat mengalir pada pelipisnya hingga membuat wajahnya terlihat berkeringat dan Jaejoong terdiam, dia berpikir apakah Yunho begitu gugup sepertinya saat ini? Dia bisa melihat tangan Yunho gemetaran seperti tangannya.

" Ak-aku…"

" Ku mohon, aku sangat mencintaimu Jaejoong"

" Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

" Setiap melihat senyummu itu… Aku meresa nyaman dan tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan. Aku sangat takut kau mencintai seseorang atau ada orang lain yang juga menyukaimu jadi aku memberanikan diri menyatakan cintaku walaupun aku sangat gugup saat ini"

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong tertawa melihat wajah mengenaskan Yunho saat ini, namun dia menahannya. Dia tahu Yunho tengah berjuang saat ini.

" Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong kembali menunduk dan Yunho seakan kecewa saat Jaejoong tidak memberikan respon untuknya namun sedikit kemudian mata Yunho membulat saat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Astaga! Terima kasih Jaejoong ah!"

Dengan tidak sadar Yunho kemudian berlutut dan memeluk Jaejoong yang masih terpaku dengan keadaannya. Dia baru saja memiliki kekasih setelah lima tahun ini sendirian. Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi mengingat masa lalunya lagi sih?

Memang banyak yang menyatakan cinta padanya baik yeoja maupun namja namun Jaejoong selalu menolaknya secara halus karena dia belum bisa membuka hatinya tapi berkenalan dengan Yunho membuat Jaejoong perlahan menyukai bagimana cara Yunho memperlakukannya. Apa lagi Yunho adalah namja yang sopan.

" Terima kasih, terima kasih" Yunho terus mengucapkannya sembari menggoyangkan pelukannya ke kanan dan ke kiri

Entah kenapa Jaejoong tersenyum mendapati pelukan hangat yang Yunho berikan, dia membalas pelukan itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun tak lama Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong.

" Mulai sekarang aku kan menjagamu dan membuatmu mencintaiku"

" Tidak perlu Yun"

" Wae?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu dan… Untuk mencintaimu aku pasti bisa karena kau pasti akan membuatku mencintaimu"

" Terima kasih, aku… Sangat senang" Yunho kembali mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan mencium kedua punggung tangan Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong hanya bisa ber-blushing ria sekarang

" EHEM!"

" OMO!"

" Suie?!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap kaget pada dua namja yang tengah berdiri diambang pintuk kamar Jaejoong dengan kondisi Yoochun membekap mulut Junsu. Yoochun hanya taku Junsu mengganggu acara yang sedang Yunho lakukan. Yoochun tahu Yunho bukanlah seperti namja lain, Yunho sangat pemalu.

" Selamat Joongie ah, akhirnya ada yang bisa melindungimu" Ucap Yoochun dengan senang

**BRUGH!**

" AKHHH! Sakit bebek!"

Dengan teganya Junsu menginjak kencang kaki Yoochun dan bisa melepaskan diri dari bekapan namja berjidat lebar itu.

" Dasar ahjusshi jelek! Aku juga sakit! Kau membekapku dengan kencang!" Bentak Junsu kemudian dia beralih pada Yunho dan memasang tampang marahnya " YAK! KAU!"

**PLAKK**

Dengan sadisnya Junsu memukul kepala Yunho dengan kencangnya dan menyedekapkan tangan didadanya.

" Kau tidak bilang sedang menyukai seseorang! Aku sahabatmu JUNG! Kau keterlaluan, aku sahabatmu tapi tidak tahu jika kau sedang jatuh cinta! Kau membuatku tampak bodoh dihadapan Joongie hyung, bahkan tadi malam aku meminta gendong padamu! Harusnya kau menggendong Joongie hyung saja! Dasar bodoh! Huuwwaaa… Kau menganggapku apa sih! Joongie hyung maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu jika Jung sialan ini mencintaimu"

Yunho dan Yoochun hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan aneh Junsu, sedangkan Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat Junsu memeluknya dengan erat sambil terisak.

" Suie… tenanglah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tidak hyung, Jung sialan itu tidak menganggap aku sahabatnya padahal aku selalu menceritakan semua rahasiaku padanya. Dia menyebalkan, dia menganggapku tidak nyata sepertinya"

" Mwo? Suie ya! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"

" Kau menyebalkan" Gerutu Junsu tetap memeluk Jaejoong

" Hey, maafkan aku" Yunho menyentuh punggung Junsu " Kau sahabatku yang terbaik, hanya saja aku terlalu malu untuk bercerita masalah cinta padamu. Aku janji akan bersikap seperti ini"

" benarkah?" Junsu mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan menatap sahabatnya itu

" Ne"

" Ya sudah, aku memaafkanmu. Lain kali jangan seperti ini ne? Kalian sangat serasi, omo omo omo! Ini patut dirayakan, kau harus merayakan hari ini Jung!"

" Tentu" Jawab Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong " Nanti malam kita akan rayakan semua ini"

" Oke! Karena ini cinta pertamamu bahkan ciuman pertamamu terjadi hari ini, masalah perayaan serahkan saja padaku. Kalian bisa merakannya disalah satu restoran bintang lima milik appaku hahahahhaa"

" Mwo?"

Tidak sadarkan kau Kim Junsu, kau sedang membuka rahasia penting sahabatmu? Cinta pertama dan ciuman pertama? Jaejoong memandang Yunho seakan mencari jawabannya dari Yunho dan Yunho meringis kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

.

.

" Kau begitu menyebalkan Suie, kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu sih!"

" Hahahaha, maaf Yunho yah… Aku tidak sadar mengatakannya"

" Ya sudah, turun sana!"

" Ne ne ne, tidak usah mengusirku! Jangan lupa nanti malam bertemu disana saja, biar Jaejoong hyung aku jemput"

" Kenapa?"

" Karena aku akan membuatnya mempesona"

" Aish, baiklah"

Yunho mengantarkan Junsu sampai depan rumahnya setelah itu dengan keadaan gembira dia melajukan mobil yang dibawanya menuju mansionnya. Dia berjalan riang kedalam rumah dan menemukan sang eoma menatap cemas pada dirinya.

" Dari mana eoh? Siang sekali"

" Eommaaa~~"

Yunho langsung mengambil kedua tangan eommanya dan mengajak yeoja cantik itu berdansa diruang tengah dan menjadi pemandangan unik bagi para pelayan di rumah itu.

" Mwo? Kau kenapa eoh? Seperti sedang senang"

" Memang aku sedang senang" Jawab Yunho terus menari bersama eommanya

" Kau menginap dimana eoh?"

" Eh?" Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap eommanya, apa sudah saatnya memberitahu sang eomma?

" Menginap dengan Junsu?"

" Eomma… Itu…"

" Mwo?"

" Ak-aku… ke kamar dulu" Yunho segera berlari dari eommanya

" YAK, JUNG YUNIE!"

" Hahahahahaha"

" Aigo…"

" Biarkan saja eomma, aku rasa dia pasti mengalami malam indah bersama KJJ"

" Jessi…"

Mrs. kim menatap anaknya yang baru saja muncul dari arah dapur bersama Il Woo, mereka bertiga berkumpul dan berbincang bersama disana, sedangkan Mr. Kim tengah mengurus perusahaannya.

" Hmm… Jadi seperti apa rupa KJJ?" Tanya Il Woo

" Seperti yang dia lukis pada buku sketsanya oppa, sangat cantik" Jawab Jessica

" Ah~ Bagaimana dengan appa?" Tanya Il Woo " Dia tidak akan menyetujui jika orang yang disukai oleh Yunho bukanlah dari keluarga berada"

Mrs. Kim menghela nafasnya jengah, apa yang dilakatakan oleh Il Woo sangatlah benar, suaminya adalah orang terangkuh yang pernah dihadapinya. Dia harus mencari cara agar anak bungsunya itu bahagia dengan jalan hidup yang sudah dipilihnya.

" Tenanglah eomma, aku dan oppa akan melakukan segala cara agar Yunho bahagia seperti dia sudah membahagiakan kita bertiga" Ucap Jessica

" Gomawo Jessi ah"

Jessica mengangguk mantap kemudian beralih menatap Il Woo yang tengah memasang mode berpikirnya, sepertinya hal ini sangat sulit juga bagi Il Woo yang jenius.

.

" Yun, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang melihat Yunho berpakaian rapi disore hari

" Junsu mengundang makan malam disalah satu restoran appanya"

" Rapi sekali? Biasanya kau tidak seperti ini jika Junsu mengundangmu"

" N-Noona…"

" Kau actor yang buruk little Jung, sampaikan salamku pada Jaejoongie"

" Ne… EOH?!" Yunho tersentak kaget saat termakan jebakan kakaknya

Saat ini Yunho melihat eomma dan kakak – kakaknya tengah menertawakannya. Wajah Yunho sendiri memerah jadinya. Bagaimana ini?

" Sudah sana berangkat, jangan buat dia menunggu. Sampaikan salam eomma padanya ne?" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Eomma, Junsu juga ikut kok. Aku akan sampaikan salam kalian padanya. Aku pergi" Ucap Yunho kemudian mendekat pada sang eomma dan mencium pipi eommanya

" Kenapa tidak menciumku Little Jung?" Goda Jessica

" Yak noona, berhenti menggodaku, aku sudah besar sekarang"

" Ne, bahkan sudah bisa mencari kekasih sekarang"

" Noona menyebalkan! Aku berangkat"

" Hati – hati Yun"

" Ne"

Yunho segera beranjak amun di depan pintu mansionnya dia bertemu sang appa yang baru turun darimobilnya, Yunho membungkkan tubuhnya memberi salam.

" Mau kemana?" Tanya sang appa

" Junsu mengundangku makan malam appa"

" Jangan pulang larut"

" Ne"

Yunho kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menuju garasi mobilnya. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Jaejoong!

.

.

" Aigoo... Kenapa mereka lama sekali sih"

Gerutuan itu datang dari namja berjidat lebar bernama Yoochun. Di depannya, duduk Yunho dengan wajah gelisah juga. Jaejoong serta Junsu belum datang juga sampai saat ini dan membuat Yunho khawatir karena ponsel keduanya tidak bisa dihubungi.

Yunho dan Yoochun sudah berada ditempat yang sudah ditetapkan oleh Junsu. Sebuah restoran bintang lima bertemakan pesta kebun yang elegan dilantai sepuluh hotel milik keluarga Kim, bahasa sederhananya Sky Dinning. Suasana romantis tercipta dari semua benda yang ada disana.

" Hah... Apa berdandan itu lama sekali?" Yoochun bertanya pada Yunho

" Hmmm..."

Yunho membayangkan kala eomma dan noona-nya berdandan saat akan pergi keluar. Memakai moisturizer, pelembab, fondation, concealer, bedak, maskara, eyeliner...

" Hmm... Noonaku memang lama jika berdandan tapi eomma lebih sederhana"

" Ah... Kakakmu itu benar - benar model yang cantik Yun"

" Terima kasih, dia memang cantik tapi usil"

" Jinjja?"

" Ya..."

" Ah~ Eh, itu temanmu!"

" Eoh?"

Yunho menoleh dan seketika dia mematung melihat namja yang berjalan disamping Junsu.

**Deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg**

**Deg deg deg**

Jantung Yunho berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat namja cantik yang berjalan dengan gugup samping Junsu. Padahal hanya pakaian yang skinny jeans putih juga kaos v neck berwarna senada ditutup oleh jas yang tidak terkancing berwarna biru langit.

Wajah putih pucat Jaejoong menjadi lebih terlihat segar apalagi dengan potongan rambut yang baru. Astaga... Yunho seperti melihat seorang bidadari di depan pintu masuk kafe dan mereka maksudnya Junsu dan Jaejoong tengah berjalan mendekati Yoochun yang tengah melambai pada mereka berdua.

" Yun?" Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Yunho yang tidak memberikan respon apapun padanya namun menatap dirinya

" ..."

Yunho bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya saat seseorang yang dianggap malaikat itu memanggil namanya.

" Aigo..." Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu...

**PLAK!**

" Appo!"

" Ommo!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terpekik namun pekikan mereka memiliki arti yang berbeda. Jaejong kaget dengan perilaku Junsu yang dengan entengnya memukul kepala Yunho sedangkan Yunho memekik karena kesakitan.

" Kenapa memukulku Suie!" Ucap Yunho tidak terima

" Kau menyebalkan Jung! Aku tahu Jae hyung mempesona tapi gak gitu juga kali~" Ucap Junsu diakiri dengan kalimat alay

**Blush**

Jaejoong merona mendengarnya, itu pujian untuknya bukan?

" Mi-mianhae" Yunho langsung berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong yang wajahnya memerah " kau sangat mempesona"

" Te-terima kasih"

Yoochun tersenyum sedangkan Junsu terbaak saat melihat perilaku Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sangat lucu bagi mereka. Perilaku kedua namja itu sungguh hiburan bagi Yoochun dan Junsu.

.

.

.

.

" Dingin..."

Gumam Jaejoong kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jasnya. Yunho yang melihatnya berpikir untuk mencari cara untuk menghangatkan Jaejoong. Keduanya kini tengah berjalan dipinggir sungai Han setelah makan malam di restoran appa Junsu.

Yunho yang tadi berjalan dibelakang Jaejoong segera menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong kemudian menatap Jaejoong.

" Bo-boleh aku menggandengmu?" Tanya Yunho dengan gugup

"N-ne?" Jaejoong segera menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap kaget Yunho " Ak-aku tadi ti-tidak..."

" Aku akan menghangatkan tanganmu"

" Ng..." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya namun kemudian memberikan tangan kanannya di depan tubuh Yunho hingga membuat Yunho tersenyum

" Tanganmu satu lagi"

" Eh?"

Walaupun kaget, Jaejoong menuruti keinginan Yunho hingga kedua tangannya digenggam oleh Yunho. Yunho menggosokkan kedua tangan Jaejoong pada kedua telapak tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas pada tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya. Setelah itu dia memasukkan tangan kanan Jaejoong kedalam saku jasnya bersama dengan tangannya sendiri.

Jaejoong tersenyum menerima perlakuan manis yang Yunho berikan dan kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan acara kencan malam mereka dipinggir sungai Han yang terlihat indah malam ini atau karena Yunho sedang bersama Jaejoong hingga membuat sungai Han lebih indah dari biasanya.

" Hmm... Jaejoongie.."

" He?"

" Bolehkan aku memanggilmu Jaejoongie, BooJaejoongie"

" Mwo?"

" Nama panggilan untukmu"

" Ah..." Dengan malu - malu Jaejoong melirik Yunho kemudian Jaejoong mengangguk malu

" Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan itu sekarang"

" N-ne"

" Hmmm... Lalu... Apa aku boleh mengajakmu menonton drama musikal?"

" Kapan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hari pertama saat drama musikal itu dimulai"

" O-oh, aku akan lihat apa jadwalku kosong hari itu atau tidak"

" Ne, semoga saja bisa"

Jaejoong mengagguk pelan, jika dia libur dia pasti akan senang bisa pergi bersama Yunho tapi...

" Apa aku pantas Yun?"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

" Pantas apa?"

" Ak-aku hanya namja biasa yang tidak menyangka bisa menjalin hubungan dengan namja sepertimu"

" Namja seperti aku itu seperti apa?"

" Namja ng..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya " Kaya"

Yunho mengerti apa yang Jaejoong khawatirkan, dia mengangkat dagu Jaejoong dan membuat mata Jaejoong menatap matanya. Memberanikan diri untuk menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan dia mulai membuka suaranya.

" Aku mencintaimu tanpa syarat"

" Y-yunho yah..."

**Grep**

Dengan segera Yunho menarik namja itu dalam dekapannya dan menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Jaejoong kemudian makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

**Blush**

Ugh...

Wajah Jaejoong pasti seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, merah parah. Sungguh, perlakuan intim seperti ini bisa membuat jantungnya copot dari tempatnya. Perlahan tangan Jaejoong merambat naik, membalas pelukan Yunho.

" Saranghae..." Gumam Yunho setelah sadar Jaejoong membalas pelukannya

.

.

" Lalalala... Lalalala~"

Yunho bersenandung riang memasuki rumahnya, saat dia melihat eommanya duduk santai di atas sofa ruang keluarga, Yunho mendekat dan duduk bersila dilantai kemudian memeluk pinggang eommanya.

" Waw... Ada apa ini? Kenapa memeluk eomma seperti ini?" Tanya Mrs. Jung sembari mengelus rambut anak bungsunya itu

" Aku sedang senang eomma"

" Senang? Waeyo?"

" Senang saja, terima kasih sudah membuatku hadir di dunia ini eomma" Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap sang eomma

" Aigo..." Mrs. Jung menangkup wajah anaknya " Kenapa hmm? Kau terlihat sangat senang, ceritakan pada eomma"

Namun Yunho tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, dia malah menatap eommanya sembari tersenyum lebar dan membuat Mrs. Jung tahu apa yang terjadi.

" Sesuatu yang baik terjadi padamu dan Jaejoong?"

**Blush**

Wajah Yunho memerah, kenapa eommanya bisa tahu secepat itu?

" Ke-kenapa eomma bisa tahu?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" Kau memiliki ekspresi tersendiri saat memikirkannya Jung Yunie"

" Benarkah?"

" Ya dan hanya eomma yang sadar. Jadi... Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong?"

" Dia baik tapi aku lupa menyampaikan salam eomma untuknya"

" Kau ini, lalu... Apa kau dan Jaejoong berkencan malam ini?"

" Ne eomma" Jawab Yunho malu - malu

" Kau sudah berkencan tapi masih manja dengan eomma, bagaimana jika Jaejoong cemburu nantinya"

" Eomma~ Ini kebiasaan bukan manja"

" Sama saja"

" Ugh... Eomma tidak tidur? Ini sudah larut"

" Bagaimana eomma bisa tidur kalau kau belum pulang eoh?"

" Hehehe, maafkan aku eomma. Kajja kita tidur"

Yunho bangkit dan menggandeng eommanya, dia akan mengantarkan sang eomma ke kamarnya. Sampai di depan pintu kamar Yunho pamit dan segera Mrs. Jung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, disana sang suami tenga duduk bersandar pada kepala timpat tidur sembari membaca buku.

" Yunho sudah pulang?"

" Ne" Mrs. Jung berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur

" Kenapa malam sekali?"

" Mereka kan anak muda, biarkan saja yang penting Yunho tidak melakukan kegiatan negatif bukan?" Mrs. Jung masuk kedalam selimut dan menatap suaminya

" Ya, hanya anak itu yang bisa aku andalkan"

" Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah. Bukanka besok kau harus melihat persiapan pesta perusahaan?"

" Kau benar Bummie, ayo"

Sekali lagi Mrs. Jung berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan agar sang suami tidak mengorek kegiatan Yunho hari ini. Mrs. Jung tak mau suaminya mencampuri percintaan anak - anaknya, pasti sang suami akan menolak jika Yunho menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafas, dia merasa bosan jika harus menghadiri pesta semacam ini. Dia akhirnya pergi ke balkon hotel dan melihat pemandangan yang ada disana, andai Jaejoong libur dia pasti sudah bersama Jaejoong malam ini.

Kemarin Jaejoong menolak untuk menghadiri pesta perusahaan milik appanya. Jaejoong beralasan dia tidak bisa libur dihari sabtu atau minggu karena pengunjung sangat ramai dan Yunho bisa memaklumi hal itu.

" Wae?"

Yunho menoleh dan melihat sang eomma yang cantik bukan main berdiri dengan anggun disampingnya. Eommanya terlihat sangat cantik seakan belum menikah padahal usia sudah akan memasuki kepala lima.

" Aniya eomma" Lirih Yunho

" Kau pasti bosan, eomma juga. Tapi, kau harus membiasakannya. Kau harus bisa membaur seperti yang dilakukan hyung dan noonamu"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya, di dalam ruang pesta itu terlihat Il Woo dan Jessica bisa membaur dengan orang - orang yang ada dalam pesta itu. Yunho belum terbiasa dengan semua ini, dia memang sudah diperkenalkan oleh appanya kepada para rekan - rekan kerja sang appa hanya saja, Yunho masih canggung.

" Kau pasti bisa Yun" Mrs. Jung menyemangati anaknya

" Ne eomma" Yunho mengangguk pelan dan kemudian menggandeng eommanya untuk masuk ke dalam pesta menghampiri sang appa

.

.

.

.

" Eomma lihat, bagaimana pesta ini berjalan!"

" Ne, eomma bisa merasakan kemewahannya"

" Tenang saja eomma, eomma bisa kok merasakannya sebentar lagi"

" Benarkah?"

" Tentu! Tapi... Ayo kita cari sunbae-ku dulu eomma"

" Ne, kajja"

Terlihat dua yeoja berbeda usia memasuki sebuah pesta, yeoja yang jauh lebih muda dari yeoja disampingnya itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang tel mengundangnya kedalam pesta itu.

" Ah, itu dia"

Yeoja paruh baya itu mengikuti kemana sang yeoja muda berjalan dan tak lama mulutnya menganga karena tahu siapa yang dihampiri oleh sang yeoja muda.

" Ahra sunbae, annyeonghasseo"

" Oh, kau sudah datang?"

" Ne, baru saja"

" Kau datang bersama eommamu?"

" Ne"

" Annyeonghasseo"

" N-ne, annyeonghasseo" Ucap yeoja paruh baya itu

" Oh, Il Woo ya! Kenalkan dia salah satu pemeran di drama musikalmu kali ini"

" Eh?"

" Dia Kwon Boa"

" Oh, annyeong Boa sshi, semoga kau menikmati pesta ini"

" Annyeong Jung Il Woo sajangnim!"

" Tidak usah seperti itu, silahkan menikmati pesta ini"

" Ne"

" Ayo Ahra ya" Ucap Il Woo pada Ahra

" Maaf Boa, aku tidak bisa berlama - lama, aku harus menemani Il Woo"

" Ne sunbae"

Setelah Ahra dan Il Woo pergi dari kedua yeoja yang ternyata memiliki nama Kwon Boa dan Mrs. Kwon, Boa menoleh pada sang eomma dan menatapnya berbinar.

" Bagaimana eomma?"

" Kau memang anak eomma yang bisa diandalkan! Eomma sempat akan jantungan saat melihat aktris kesukaan eomma tadi! Ommo! Itu bukannya Jessica? Model itu!"

" Aish eomma! Pelankan suara eomma!"

" Maaf, eomma kaget sekali"

" Pesta ini digelar oleh perusahaan Jung eomma! Jung Siwon dan lihat itu istrinya Jung Kibum lalu sepertinya ketiga anaknya hadir disini. Itu anak bungsunya eomma, dia berbeda satu tingkat denganku di universitas"

" Oh begitu, omo! lihat Jung Kibum begitu menawan dan cantik"

" Tentu saja eomma. Nanti akan aku pastikan eomma juga bisa seperti dia"

" Haahahaha, kau ini!"

.

.

.

" Jadi..." Mr. Jung memulai pembicaraan

Mereka sudah duduk seperti tamu - tamu lainnya yang tengah menikmati makan malam pada meja - meja bundar yang suda disediakan. Keluarga Jung sendiri duduk bersama keluarga Go.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Mr. Go?"

" Kau tahu jalan terbaik Mr. Jung" Jawab Mr. Go

" Ya... Yunho yah"

" Ne appa?" Yunho menatap appanya bingung

" Seperti yang kau tahu, aku dan Mr. Go sedang memperkuat jalinan kerjasama kami"

**Deg**

Mrs. Jung berhenti memakan makannya dan menatap tajam sang suami, dia merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

" Appa ingin menjodohkan kau dengan anak pertama mereka, Go Ahra"

" ..."

" MWO?!"

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong, jja...

Tiga pemeran lagi dateng, berarti sebentar lagi semua cast lengkap. Makasih ya udah baca ff Cho... #Bow

.

**Special Thanks :**

**eL-Ree Aquafanz (ne~ Udah di update), fyodult (ia, Cho juga hahahaha), Princess Jae (sip), Bestin84 (iya tuh si kuda yang rencanain), uknowme2309 (bang mimin kesayangannya Cho blm an nongol nih, masih beberapa chap sebelum dia nongol hehehe), momo chan (ga mau rumit ko, disini Cho bikin fluff aja heheh), min (udah kejawab ya!), kimfida62 (ia lah, masih unyu gitu lhoo~ Fresh!), readeraja (chap depanudah mulai keliatan kok keluarga Jaemma), **

**Yunjae Heart (hehehe, iya eonn masa iya Jaemma yang unyu badai itu jadi seme? Ga pantes hahaha), YukibluShappire (sip!), himeryo99 (hahaha, iya... maklum aja dia kan orangnya bae sama sapa aja disini), lee sunri hyun (yups! Hahaha), cokleat (nado hwaiting! Cuma dicium aja kok ^^), guest (yup bener! Hahaha), RereYunjae Pegaxue (yah... maklum yang bakal lanjutin perusahaan kan Yunpa jadi gitu deh... tapi... ada something di chap depan, nado hwaiting!), kriuks (mungkin kurang piknik hehehehe), TyaWuryWK (chap depan cho kasih jawabannya ya), **

**akiramia44 (cho juga maunya gitu cheonma), Choi ann (sibum? Chap depan bakal cho munculin lagi kok), birin. Rin (mwo? Trus yang tidur disamping Cho kemaren siapa? Iya, dia orang kaya disini jadi agak aneh hahaha), GaemGyu92 (iya, mereka kissu kissu hehehe), dheaniyuu (jaemma cium yunpa hahahaha, yoosu ya...), choikim1310 (iya bang mimin kesayangannya cho belom nongol nih chap depan keluarga jaemma muncul kok, iya yunpa dijodohin tuh), My jeje (ia donk, uke agresif), shipper89 (chap depan jawabannya), metayaoilover (maacih udah penasaran hahaha),**

**.**

**makasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav juga para SiDer**

**.**

Oke, buat chap depan Cho bikin 'something' bukan NC ya... Jaemma sana Yunpa akan disini agak pasif jadi... NC tertunda hohohohoh~~~~

Jadi... Somethingnya ada karakter yang yah... berubahlah di ff Cho, dia sudah tobat karena terlalu sering Cho nistakan. Jadi, tunggu chap depan aja ya.

.

Oke, see u next chap

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

PS : Kalo gak ada hambatan Cho update 2 ff Cho lagi hari ini

.

.

.

**Senin 14 Desember 2015**


	6. Chapter 5

**With You**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dll

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

" Jadi..." Mr. Jung memulai pembicaraan

Mereka sudah duduk seperti tamu - tamu lainnya yang tengah menikmati makan malam pada meja - meja bundar yang suda disediakan. Keluarga Jung sendiri duduk bersama keluarga Go.

" Bagaimana menurutmu Mr. Go?"

" Kau tahu jalan terbaik Mr. Jung" Jawab Mr. Go

" Ya... Yunho yah"

" Ne appa?" Yunho menatap appanya bingung

" Seperti yang kau tahu, aku dan Mr. Go sedang memperkuat jalinan kerjasama kami"

**Deg**

Mrs. Jung berhenti memakan makannya dan menatap tajam sang suami, dia merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

" Appa ingin menjodohkan kau dengan anak pertama mereka, Go Ahra"

" ..."

" MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pekikan kaget itu tidak datang dari Yunho, Mrs. Jung, Il Woo ataupun Jessica melainkan dari Ahra dan adiknya Yuri. Yeoja yang tadi makan dengan tenang kemudian tersipu karena dijodohkan itu kaget mendengar pernyataan Mr. Jung.

Yunho sendiri tidak menyangka akan dijodohkan seperti ini? Kenapa ayahnya tidak mendiskusikan hal penting ini pada dirinya? Semua inikan ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya! Apapun yang terjadi Yunho harus menolak, dia memang menyukai Ahra tapi hanya menyukainya sebagai kakak perempuannya sama seperti Jessica. Yunho sudah akan membuka suaranya namun Mr. Jung berbicara terlebih dahulu.

" Ada apa Ahra?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" E-eh? Ak-aku dengan Yunho?" Ahra bertanya balik dengan ragu

" Ne, bukankah kau sudah setuju?" Tanya Mr. Go

" Appa... Appa tidak menyebutkan siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Aku setuju karena aku kira Il Woo yang... Eh..."

**Blush**

Wajah Ahra merona saat dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Eoh... Jinjja, dia sungguh malu sekarang!

" Pffttt..." Yuri sang adik menahan tawanya bersama dengan Kibum dan Jessica yang sudah mulai mengerti maksud Ahra

Yunho?

Setelah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali akhirnya dia mengerti ucapan Ahra. Ahra menolak perjodohan ini bukan?

" Mwo? Kau menyukai Il Woo?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" A-ahjusshi..." Ahra menundukkan kepalanya makin dalam karena terlalu malu

" Il Woo yah... Lihat, Ahra menyukaimu. Bagaimana?" Goda Mrs. Jung

" Aku..." Il Woo yang tadinya sedikit kaget mencoba untuk tenang, Ahra pun mulai mendongakkan kepalanya " Ahra ya, aku bukan penerus perusahaan Jung Corp"

" Y-ya oppa, aku tahu" Jawab Ahra

" Aku hanya seseorang yang bekerja dibalik layar"

" Ya oppa, aku menghargai pekerjaanmu"

" Tidak ada jaminan kau bisa hidup bahagia denganku nantinya"

" Tidak masalah oppa"

" Baiklah" Il Woo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tempat duduknya dan menyedekapkan tangannya " Tidak masalah bagiku, bagaimana appa?" Il Woo menatap Mr. Jung

Bukan hanya Il Woo yang menatap Mr. Jung tapi semua yang ada di meja bundar itu menatap kepala keluar Jung, terutama sang istri yang ingin tahu bagaimana jawaban suaminya.

" Tapi Ahra, Yunho yang akan dijodohkan denganmu" Ucap Mr. Go

" Eoh? Kenapa appa tidak bilang menjodohkanku dengan Yunho? Kalau aku tahu sejak awal, aku akan menolaknya" Ahra menatap Yunho " Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, Yunho yah... Apa kau mau dijodohkan denganku?"

Yunho dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Mr. Jung juga sedikit terkejut.

" Kenapa kau tidak mau Yun? Ahra cantik, pintar, penerus keluarga Go. Apa karena usianya jauh diatasmu?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Usia bukan penghalang bagiku appa tapi aku menganggapnya sebagai noonaku, sama seperti Jessi noona, aku tidak menganggapnya lebih dari itu"

" Mwo? Apa kau tahu bagaimana menyukai seseorang selain keluargamu?"

Pertanyaan appanya sungguh membuatnya naik darah, pertanyaan macam apa itu! Tapi... Apa sudah saatnya dia memberitahukan tentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong? Padahal hubungan mereka masih baru bukan?

Seakan mengerti keraguan anaknya, Mrs. Jung menggenggam tangan Yunho hingga sang anak menoleh. Yunho mendapati wajah teduh eommanya yang tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho pun menjadi mantab menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

" Ya appa, saat ini aku tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Aku serius menjalin hubungan dengannya" Jawab Yunho dengan tegang

" Mwo?!" Pekik Mr. Jung kaget

Il Woo dan Jessica tersenyum mendengarnya, ah... Sudah saatnya Yunho menggapai apa yang dia inginkan termasuk orang yang dia sukai.

" Omo! Kau sudah memiliki kekasih?! Kenalkan padaku oke?!" Ucap Ahra dengan antusias

" Pasti noona" Yunho tersenyum lebar

" Jadi Il Woo yah... Kapan kau melamar Ahra secara resmi?" Tanya sang eomma

" Soal itu..." Il Woo menatap Mr. Go dan Mrs. Go bergantian " Apa ahjumma dan ahjusshi keberatan jika aku melamar putri kalian secara resmi?" Lanjutnya

" Kami..." Mr. Go tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, tadinya dia ingin sekali Ahra dengan Yunho sehingga perusahaannya akan bertambah kuat

" Kau bicara apa eoh?! Tentu saja boleh! Kau tahu Ahra selalu membicarakanmu dan dia pasti senang jika kau melamarnya!" Ucap Mrs. Go pada akhirnya

" Eomma~" Ahra tertunduk malu, kenapa eommanya membuka rahasia terbesarnya?

Mrs. Go memang mengetahui bahwa sang anak menyukai Ilwoo, ah mencintai lebih tepatnya. Dan kejadian tadi sungguh mengejutkan untuknya kerena dia pun berpikir bahwa Il Woo yang akan dijodohkan dengan putrinya.

" Yeobo..." Mr. Go memanggil sang istri

" Mwo? Kau tak lihat mereka saling mencintai eoh?! Sudahlah, lagipula aku juga menyukai Il Woo"

" Nah! Sudah diputuskan, kami akan melamar secara resmi Ahra minggu depan. Otte?" Tanya Mrs. Jung dengan sedikit melirik sinis suaminya

" Tidak bisa eomma"

" Tidak bisa ahjumma"

" Eoh?"

Semua menatap Ahra dan Il Wo yang mengatakan hal barusan.

" Kenapa tidak bisa?" Tanya Mrs. Jung bingung

" Itu..." Ahra melirik Il Woo

" Minggu depan adalah pembukaan drama musikal yang Ahra mainkan. Aku juga tidak bisa karena harus mengerjakan banyak hal dibelakang layar" Jawab Il Woo

" Lalu kapan?" Tanya Mrs. Go

" Biarkan kami yang memutuskan karena hubungan ini adalah kami yang menjalani" Il Woo menatap Ahra " Apa kau sudah selesai makan Ahra yah?"

" Ne oppa"

" Ayo dansa, sudah lama aku tidak berdansa denganmu"

" N-ne oppa"

Il Woo berdiri untuk menuntun Ahra menuju lantai dansa diiringi godaan dari Jessica dan Yuri. Mrs. Jung sendiri tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat sang suami yang masih dalam mode syok.

" Eomma, boleh aku pergi?" Tanya Yunho

" Eodie?"

Yunho melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh. Jaejoong sudah pulang bekerja bukan?

" Arraseo, pergilah dan jangan pulang larut karena kau besok kuliah bukan?" Ucap sang eomma seolah mengerti kemana Yunho akan pergi

" Ne eomma, gomawo"

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup pipi sang eomma kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya kearah sang appa dan kedua orangtua Ahra. Hah... Dia masih kesal dengan appanya hari ini tapi biarlah yan penting masalahnya sudah berlalu, lebih baik sekarang dia bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

" Mau kemana dia?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Molla, bertemu kekasihnya mungkin?" Jawab Mrs. Jung sedikit sinis " Ah, Wonnie ah... Bagaimana kalau kita berdansa? Sudah lama juga kita tidak berdansa bukan?"

" Bummie?"

" Kajja"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Mrs. Jung menarik tangan Mr. Jung menuju lantai dansa meninggalkan kedua orangtua Ahra, Jessica dan Yuri.

" Kau..." Tangan Mrs. Jung menyentuh lengan Mr. Jung saat sang suami memeluk pinggangnya di lantai dansa " Jangan menghancurkan kebahagiaan anakku lagi Jung, aku tidak suka" Ucapnya datar

" Tapi Bummie, itu yang terbaik"

" Terbaik itu hanya untukmu. Yunho sudah menurutimu untuk menjalankan perusahaanmu, tidakkah itu cukup bagimu Wonnie?"

" Aku..."

" Kau ingin memperluas perusahaanmu seluas apa lagi eoh?"

" Bummie..."

" Aku tidak mau Yunho tidak bahagia yeobo... Sudah cukup banyak yang kau ambil darinya selama ini, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuatnya sedih lagi atau kau tahu akibatnya Wonnie" Kalimat itu terdengar santai namun mematikan untuk Mr. Jung

" Yuri juga ingin berdansa"

Dari tempat duduk sana, Yuri adik dari Ahra memandang iri semua yang tenga berdansa. Kapan ada namja baik hati yang mengajaknya dansa, Hey! Ingat kau masih dua belas tahun Yuri!

" Eoh? Ayo dansa dengan eonnie!" Jessica menawarkan diri karena iri juga melihat kakaknya berdansa

" Jessi eonnie mau berdansa dengan Yuri?"

" Tentu! Kajja!"

Dengan senang Jessica berdansa bersama Yuri, membuat kedua orangtua Ahra akhirnya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman kafe tempat Jaejoong bekerja tapi dia melihat Yoochun sudah menutup pintu kafe. Dengan segera Yunho turun dan menghampiri namja itu.

" Hyung!" Panggil Yunho

" Oh Yunho yah" Yoochun menengok dan tersenyum mendapati Yunho dibelakangnya " Kau rapi sekali"

" Ne hyung, Joongie eodie?"

" Dia sudah pulang"

" Oh, baiklah. Aku akan ke rumahnya saja"

" Eiiii~ Jangan berbuat macam - macam disana eoh?"

" Mwo berbuat ap-"

**Blush**

Wajah Yunho memerah seketika, kenapa pikirannya langsung mengarah ke arah kejadian tujuh belas keatas? Omo omo omo!

" Ya hyung! Ti-tidak akan!" Elak Yunho

" Melakukannya pun tidak masalah, mungkin Joongie juga menginginkannya?"

" E-eh?"

" Hahahaha wajahmu lucu sekali Jung! Sudah sana temui Joongiemu!"

" Aish hyung! Berhenti menggodaku"

" Kau sungguh lucu Jung! Jja sana, pergilah!"

" Arraseo, gomawo hyung"

" Ne, tidak masalah!"

Dengan cepat Yunho mengendarai mobilnya menuju flat Jaejoong, tapi saat sampai disana pintunya terkunci dan tidak ada jawaban saat Yunho mengetuk pintu itu. Apa Jaejoong belum pulang? Tapi ini sudah hampir larut malam!

Akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk duduk di depan pintu flat Jaejoong, menunggu kekasihnya pulang disana.

" Dimana kau Joongie ah... Sudah lima belas menit. Kenapa ponselmu juga tidak bisa dihubungi? Atau jangan - jangan dia..."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, dia takut Jaejoong mengalami hal buruk diluar sana. Namun langkahnya malah terhenti karena dia melihat Jaejoong menenteng dua plastik.

" Yunie?"

" Boo..."

**Greeppp**

Yunho langsung saja memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong berkali - kali sembari menghilangkan pikiran negatif yang tadi bersarang dalam otaknya.

" Kau pergi kemana eoh?" Tanya Yunho dan dia mengendurkan pelukannya untuk bisa menatap Jaejoong

" Aku? Belanja. Tiba - tiba aku ingin makan tteokbokki" Jawab Jaejoong sembari menunjukkan plastik dikedua tangannya

" Kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?"

" Eh? Mianhae... Tadi ada insiden. Ponselku jatuh dan terlindas mobil"

" Mwo?!"

" Hmmm... Lebih baik kita masuk"

" Oh? Eh, n-ne" Jawab Yunho dengan agak kikuk

Setelah masuk ke dalam flat Jaejoong, Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong menuju dapur sederhana milik Jaejoong. Yunho memperhatikan gerakan cekatan Jaejoong saat memasak.

" Aku juga mau"

" Memang kau belum makan?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak menoleh

" Aku mau makanan buatanmu"

" Arraseo..."

" Hmm... Joongie ah"

" Ne?"

" Hari ini aku menghadiri pesta perusahaan appa"

" Aku tahu, kau sudah memberitahuku pagi ini"

" Appa... Menjodohkanku"

" ..." Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya, jantungnya berdenyut sakit sekarang, apa Yunho akan memutuskannya?

" Tapi, yeoja itu menolak karena dia menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Dia malah dilamar oleh kakakku tadi"

" Eh?" Jaejoong mematikan kompornya karena tteobokki yang dia buat sudah selesai, Jaejoong kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan dia mendapati Yunho sudah ada dibelakangnya sembari memegang sebuah piring

" Aku... Juga menolak perjodohan itu karena aku sudah memilih seseorang dan aku sangat mencintainya"

**Blush**

Jaejoong yang ditatap penuh cinta oleh Yunho itu merona, dia benar - benar merasa dicintai dan mengutuk dirinya karena sudah berpikiran negatif tentang Yunho tadi.

" Aku akan menaruh tteobokki-nya, kau duduk saja ne?" Ucap Yunho

" N-ne"

Jaejoong meninggalkan dapur sembari menggerutu karena jantungnya tidak juga berenti menggila. Yunho benar - benar pintar mengambil hatinya bukan? Ah~ rasanya menyenangkan bisa dicintai seperti ini.

" Ayo makan"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, Yunho sudah duduk di depan meja makan kecilnya. Jaejoong mendekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" Kenapa hanya satu piring?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku... Ingin makan berdua denganmu, tidak apa - apakan?"

" Te-tentu" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian mengambil garpu dan menusuk tteokbokki di depannya

" Kau tahu Joongie ah?" Tanya Yunho sembari mengunyah tteokbokki di depannya

" Hum?"

" Tteokbokki adalah makanan kesukaanku, aku senang kau memasaknya hari ini"

" Benarkah?"

" Ya, eomma akan langsung membuatkanku tteokbokki saat aku memintanya"

" Ah, arraseo. Jika kau ingin makan tteokbokki kau bisa bilang juga padaku"

" Jinjja?!"

" Ne" Jaejoong kemudian memberikan senyuman manisnya untuk Yunho, membuat perasaan Yunho menghangat

Akhirnya mereka menghabiskan tteokbokki dengan mengobrol dan saling berebut, apalagi rasa tteokbokki buatan Jaejoong sangatlah enak.

" Habis!"

" Kau curang Yun! Aku yang menginginkannya kenapa kau yang menghabiskannya!" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Siapa suruh makanan buatanmu enak!" Ucap Yunho kemudian matanya menatap bibir Jaejoong yang mengerucut, dipinggir bibir merah itu tertinggal bumbu tteokbokki yang tadi mereka makan

Yunho kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Jaejoong. Dia duduk disamping Jaejoong dan mendapatkan ekspresi bingung dari Jaejoong.

" Wae?"

Ibu jari Yunho terulur untuk mengusap pinggir bibir Jaejoong kemudian dia menjilat ibu jarinya itu.

" Ada yang tertinggal"

" Eh? Gomawo" Jaejoong langsung menempelkan tangannya pada bibirnya, mencoba untuk membersihkan bibirnya

Yunho dengan refleks menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang ada dibibirnya, kemudian membantu Jaejoong membersihkan bibirnya. Setelahnya mata Yunho tertuju pada bibir merah alami milik Jaejoong, Yunho seakan terhipnotis melihat benda itu.

Jaejoong sendiri membatu dan gugup saat mata Yunho menatap dirinya sedemikian rupa, apalagi wajah Yunho semakin mendekat. Dalam hati Jaejoong bertanya - tanya apakah ini sudah saatnya? Apa sudah tepat waktunya?

**Cup**

Jaejoong mengedip - kedipkan matanya, selagi dia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sebuah benda tebal nan empuk sudah menempel pada bibirnya. Yunho menciumnya!

Yunho diam dalam ciumannya atau kecupannya? Dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, ini pertama kali untuknya mencium seseorang. Tak lama kemudian Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya.

" Ehem" Yunho berdehem mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungannya selepas mencium Jaejoong

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, malu juga jika harus menatap Yunho langsung saat ini.

" Ak-aku akan membawa piringnya ke belakang"

Jaejoong langsung membawa piring bekas makan mereka ke dapur sedangkan Yunho langsung membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana ini? Dia baru saja berbuat seenaknya pada Jaejoong? Bagaimana jika Jaejoong marah dan memutuskannya? Omo! Andwe!

Dengan segera Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Jaejoong yang ternyata masih mencuci piringnya.

" Joongie... Maafkan aku"

" Eh?" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho menunduk seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengakui kesalahannya

" Ma-maaf aku berbuat seenaknya padamu"

" Maksudmu?"

" Aku takut kau marah karena aku sudah lancang menciummu dan kau langsung pergi tadi. Maafkan aku, aku melakukannya karena aku benar - benar merasakan sesuatu tadi"

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong tertawa, saat ini Yunho benar - benar lucu dengan ekspresinya seperti itu. Baiklah, mungkin Yunho bersikap seenaknya saja tadi tapi Jaejoong tidak menolaknya kok. Dia malah menikmatinya!

Jaejoong menyelesaikan cuciannya dan membasuh tangannya dia kemudian mendekati Yunho yang tengah memainkan kakinya dengan asal.

" Yunie ah"

Mendengar panggilan Jaejoong, Yunho mendongak dan Jaejoong sudah ada dihadapannya.

" Aku tidak menyesal kau melakukannya karena kau adalah kekasihku" Ucap Jaejoong dengan malu - malu

" Jadi aku boleh menciummu lagi?" Yunho tersentak sendiri saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut konyolnya

Jaejoong hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya. Yunho tersenyum senang. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium kembali bibir penuh Jaejoong, ani... mengecupnya.

" Aku pulang ne?" Ucap Yunho

" Ne"

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang"

" N-ne"

" Dan besok kau masuk apa?"

" Besok shift pagiku"

" Aku akan datang menjemputmu dan mengajakmu pergi jadi tunggu aku"

" Mau kemana?"

" Lihat saja besok"

Jaejoong akhirnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, Yunho pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena dia tidak ingin eommanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Dan dirumahnya, Yunho tidak menemukan eomma ataupun appanya dikamar mereka sehingga Yunho beranjak menuju taman belakang dan matanya membulat saat melihat kedua orangtuanya. Terlihat Mr. Jung dengan semangat melakukan sesuatu pada bibir Mrs. Jung.

Tapi Yunho kemudian mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa yang dilakukan oleh appanya terlihat berbeda dengan apa yang dia lakukan pada Jaejoong? Kenapa appanya semangat sekali menghisap bibir eommanya?

Oh Jung kecil kau sangat polos eoh? Tidakkah kau menonton drama ditelevesi? Nyatanya Yunho tidak pernah menonton drama karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kuliah dan perusahaan appanya.

" Ap-apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Yunho ragu

" Omo!"

Mrs. Jung langsung mendorong suaminya dan menatap penuh kekagetan kearah Yunho sedangkan sang suami berdecak kesal karena terganggu kegiatannya.

" Kau sudah pulang Yunie ah?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ne eomma, baru saja"

" Kajja eomma antar kau ke kamar"

" Ne, selamat malam appa"

" Ehem! Ne" Mr. Jung berdehem menghilangkan kecanggungannya

Mrs. Jung menggiring Yunho sampai depan pintu kamar Yunho, dia mengecup pipi anaknya dan mengucapkan selamat malam padanya kemudian beranjak dari sana. Yunho kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan kaget saat mendapati kedua kakaknya ada disana.

" Hyung, noona"

" Hai little Jung, kemarilah" Il Woo menepuk tempat tidur Yunho, Yunho hanya menurut dan duduk diatas tempat tidur diantara kedua kakaknya

" Waeyo? Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Yunho

" Ayo tidur bersama" Jawab Jessica dengan santai

" M-mwo?"

" Hey! Kita sudah melakukannya berkali - kali waktu kau kecil. Aku ingat kau selalu memeluk Il Woo oppa dan merengek untuk tidur bersamanya terus" Goda Jessica

" Ya noona! Kenapa membuka aibku eoh!" Marah Yunho

" Nah, ayo ganti pakaianmu dengan piyama corak beruangmu itu dan kita akan bernostalgia sebelum kami pergi besok"

" Jadi... Kalian akan pergi besok?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada sedih

" Hey, kami pergi hanya sementara. Il Woo oppa juga berada di Seoul untuk mengurus drama musikalnya bukan?" Ucap Jessica

" Arraseo..."

Yunho bangkit dan mengambil piyamanya dari dalam lemari pakaiannya. Dia berjalan ke toilet untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebelum berbaring bersama kedua kakaknya. Setelah selesai, dia keluar dan melihat kedua kakaknya tersenyum melihat penampilan Yunho. Mereka pun akhirnya berbaring bersama dengan Yunho berada ditengah mereka.

" Hyungie... Aku sungguh berterima kasih untuk hari ini, untuk hal yang terjadi dipesta perusahaan appa" Ucap Yunho

" Hmmm?"

" Terima kasih hyung"

" Kau membuatku terharu Jung kecil! Tidurlah, sudah larut" Ucap Il Woo

" Ne, selamat malam dan mimpi indah hyung... Noona..."

" Malam Yun"

" Malam little Jung"

**Grepp**

Yunho memeluk Il Woo dari samping dan menutup matanya, tak sampai lima menit sudah terdengar dengkuran halus dari Yunho. Jessica menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Il Woo.

" Jadi... Oppa tidak menyesal?" Tanya Jessica

" Apa maksudmu Jess? Tentu saja tidak"

" Yakin?"

" Aish kau cerewet sekali! Tidurlah, apa kau ingin aku memelukmu juga?"

" Ck, berhenti bersikap brother complex oppa"

" Hahahahaha, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menjaga kedua adikku agar mereka aman dan bahagia"

" Ne, aku sangat tahu itu. Gomaeo oppa"

" Cheonma, kau tidurlah juga"

" Ne"

.

.

.

Mrs. Jung yang awalnya kaget karena tidak mendapati anak tertua dan keduanya itu tersenyum saat mendapati keduanya ternyata tidur ditempat yang sama, kamar Yunho. Ketiga tampak sangat akrab dan dekat apalagi mereka saling berpelukan. Anak - anaknya sungguh menggemaskan! Dengan segera Mrs. Jung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret ketiganya, siapa tahu foto itu ada gunanya nanti.

" Il Woo ya... Bangun..."

" Ughh... Nanti eomma"

" Ayolah..."

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Mrs. Jung menciumi kening ketiga anaknya dan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka hingga ketiga anaknya bangun dengan wajah super polos dan berantakan membuat Mrs. Jung terbahak melihatnya.

" Bangun dan kita akan sarapan bersama"

" Ne eomma" Jawab ketiganya dengan nada malas

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, Yunho sudah berada di cafe Yoochun pukul tiga sore tepatnya satu jam sebelum shift Jaejoong berakhir. Dia akan mengajak Jaejoong untuk berkencan karena dia memang belum berkencan dengan Jaejoong bukan?

" Maaf menunggu"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya dan dia sudah mendapati Jaejoong memakai kaos v neck dilapisi oleh cardigan hitam dan tas selempang kesayangannya, manis.

" Gwaenchana, kajja"

" Hum"

Yunho segera menggandeng Jaejoong keluar kafe memperlihatkan pada namja dan yeoja yang sejak tadi memasang wajah tertarik pada Jaejoong langsung lesu. Yunho tidak peduli karena mereka harus tahu kalau Jaejoong mutlak miliknya.

.

.

" Jadi? Untuk apa kita ke sini?"

Jaejong bertanya sembari mengikuti Yunho yang berjalan mengelilingi toko ponsel. Yunho tadi mengajaknya masuk ke mall yang bisa dibilang cukup elit, Jaejoong tidak bisa menilai mall ini karena baru kali ini dia memasukinya.

" Hmmm... Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yunho sembari menunjukkan sebuah ponsel model terbaru dengan mode touchscreen

Jaejoong memegangnya, merasakan ponsel itu begitu pas ditangannya dan waw... Layarnya besar dan terlihat bagus. Jaejoong berpikir sepuluh kali untuk membelinya, pasti sangat mahal!

" Bagus Yun" Ucap Jaejoong seadaanya karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia komentari

" Aku mau ponsel ini warna hitam dan putih"

" Baik tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar"

" Ne"

Jaejoong menatap sales penjual ponsel itu kemudian menatap Yunho tidak mengerti. Yunho membawa Jaejoong menuju tempat tunggu dan duduk diana.

" Kau membeli hadiah?"

" Ne"

" Oh..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti

" Untukmu"

" Eoh?"

" Bukahkah ponselmu terlindas?"

" Ta-ta-tapi..."

" Kau tidak boleh menolaknya Joongie" Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya " Wae?"

" Aku akan menggantinya walaupun harus mencicil"

" Mwo? Andwe!"

" Yun ah, kau menghabiskan uang hanya untukku dan itu tidak baik. Belum lagi kau tidak bekerja kan?"

" Eh? Tenang saja Joongie! Aku bekerja paruh waktu pada appa dan hyungku juga sudah membayar jasaku membuat lirik dan lagu pada drama musikal... Nya..."

Ups, sepertinya Yunho baru saja rahasia yang dipendamnya. Teman - temannya saja tidak ada yang tahu karena Yunho memang memendam semua bakat seninya.

" Eoh? Kau membuat lagu?"

" Eh... Hehehe..." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya, mungkin tidak apa - apa membuka rahasianya pada Jaejoong, namja itu sudah menjadi kekasihnya bukan?

" Kau bisa bermain piano?"

" Ne..."

" Pantas saja jarimu lentik Yun"

" Mwo?"

" Jarimu sangat panjang"

Yunho jadi memperhatikan jari - jarinya, ya... Memang jari - jarinya terlihat panjang dan kurus.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan dengan riang, tangan mereka yang satu lagi memegang eskrim dan mencoba es krim pasangannya.

" Omo! Bukankah itu namja menjijikkan yang..."

Seorang yeoja tiba - tiba berdiri terdiam melihat sosok namja cantik yang dia kenal dulu.

" Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ada di mall ini? Dengan... salah satu Jung?! Benarkan itu Jaejoong?!"

Yeoja itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan memotret namja yang dia yakini adalah Jaejoong kemudian mengirim foto itu pada seseorang.

" Hah... Bisa juga kau menggaet namja kaya dasar menjijikkan" Sinis yeoja itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mall

.

.

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong! Maap banget kalo chap ini pendek dan juga alurnya lambat, tapi emang Cho sengaja untuk Chap ini konsepnya begini hehehehe

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**el-Ree Aquafanz (iya gpp kok), uknowme2309 (hahahah janganlah disini dia bae kok), jungnara2602 (ne?), Princess Jae (baik kok ^^), misschokyulate (sama" makasih juga udh baca), TyaWuryWK (saingan? Chap depan dia muncul lagi kok), GaemGyu92 (no~ Masalah utamanya bukan ini kok), fitri (sip deh), Tamu (iya, itu ga jadi kok), Rere Yunjae Pegaxue (jitak aja Cho gak masalah kok ^^nado hwaiting!), akiramia44 (hahaha, pasti Kibum ngelindungin Yunpa kok), yunjae heart (sip deh, cho juga maunya update soon hehehe),**

**leemomo. Chan520 (gak akan lemah lagi kok yunpa hehehe), D2121 (makasih udah nunggu kelanjutannya), hemeryo99 (appanya Jung Siwon, kakaknya Jung Ilwoo... Cho ada salah ketik kah? Cho perbaikin ne? Nado hwaiting!), Panda (wkwkwkw, hayuu Cho setuju), blackjackcrong (chap depan ada flashbacknya kok hehehe), Shieru Hana (andwe juga... hehehe), Guest (sip), shipper89 (tenang aja, Jaemma baik – baik aja kok), cha yeoja hongki (pihak Jaemma? Ada kok chap depan), dhezniyuu (pastilah), hyuashiya (ga lah... hahaha), **

**alby. Chun (ga nyebelin kok nado hwaiting!), fyodult (bersemi dimusim cherry yak kkkk), Bestin84 (ia, makasih koreksiannya, Cho suka salah – salah gt kalo penulisan tempat heheheh), cokelat (doain aja ga ada hambatan ngerjain chap depan ne? Kkk), alice (sama", makasih juga udah baca), lee sunri hyun (ne? Bener), 909596 (tenang aja ff ini fluffy kok, ga banyak yang tersakiti hehehe),**

**.**

**makasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav dan juga para SiDer**

**.**

Oke,

kembali ke konsep awal ff With You, Cho buat ff ini fluff kok. Ga banyak rintangan yang berat hanya yah... masalalu Jaemma mungkuin datang di chap depan. FF ini harus cepat menyusul ff Cho yang laaen yang tinggal beberapa chap lagi tamat. Kkkkk...

Terus...

Ayo minta maaf sama tante Ahra, banyak yang udah salah sangka kalau dia bakal jadi antagonis disini hahahahahaha

.

DAN! Hapee b-day mama mertua Cho yang cantiknya cetar badai membahana tapi berotot kkkk... Loph u mommy Kim Jaejoong... #Ditarikberuang

.

jja,

See u next chap ne?

.

**26 Januari 2016**


	7. Chapter 6

**With you**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dll

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating : **T**

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan dengan riang, tangan mereka yang satu lagi memegang eskrim dan mencoba es krim pasangannya.

" Omo! Bukankah itu namja menjijikkan yang..."

Seorang yeoja tiba - tiba berdiri terdiam melihat sosok namja cantik yang dia kenal dulu.

" Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ada di mall ini? Dengan... salah satu Jung?! Benarkan itu Jaejoong?!"

Yeoja itu segera mengambil ponselnya dan memotret namja yang dia yakini adalah Jaejoong kemudian mengirim foto itu pada seseorang.

" Hah... Bisa juga kau menggaet namja kaya dasar menjijikkan" Sinis yeoja itu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mall

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya selama bekerja dan itu membuat Yoochun senang. Jaejong terlihat menyilaukan dengan senyuman seperti itu dan membuat suasana kafe hangat. Yoochun berani bertaruh bahwa ada yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho kemarin malam.

Mau bertanya takut Jaejoong menjadi gugup dan senyumnya hilang jadi Yoochun akan bertanya setelah shift Jaejoong selesai saja.

Jaejoong menyelesaikan shift paginya dengan ceria, dia membereskan pembukuan Yoochun dan berencana membawa notebook Yoochun untuk menyelesaikan sisanya dirumah. Yoochun mengiyakan saja karena Jaejoong memang biasa seperti itu.

" Joongie ah" Panggil Yoochun saat Jaejoong tengah membereskan notebook Yoochun

" Ne?"

" Apa ada hal baik yang terjadi kemarin hingga kau tersenyum sepanjang hari ini?"

**Blush**

Jaejoong menepuk - nepuk pipi yang memanas, dia merasa seperti terbakar saat ini. Apa terlihat sekali?

" Itu... Bagaimana ya..." Jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup

" Aigo... Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita. Semoga saja kau terus ceria seperti ini ne?"

" Terima kasih Yoochun ah"

" Eeeiiiii... Biasa saja eoh. Lalu kau pulang menunggu Yunho?"

" Ne, dia akan menjemputku katanya"

" Baiklah, duduk saja di dalam kafe Joongie ah"

" Ne"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian masuk kedalam area kafe, mengambil duduk dipojok dan menunggu Yunho disana. Dan tak lama dia melihat sang kekasih masuk kedalam kafe bersama dengan Junsu. Eoh?

" Annyeong hyung" Sapa Junsu pada Jaejoong

" Annyeong Junsu yah. Tumben?"

" Dia ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun hyu-ngghh!"

Tiba - tiba saja Junsu membekap mulut Yunho dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Butuh beberapa detik agar Jaejoong sadar dengan ucapan Yunho dan akhirnya dia mengerti.

" Jadi... Kau menyukai Chunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Yah hyung! Jangan kencang - kencang! Aku malu" Junsu menangkup wajahnya sendiri yang dipenuhi warna merah

" Aigo..."

" Suie terus membicarakannya jadi aku bawa saja dia kesini tapi aku baru sadar jika Suie menyukai Yoochun hyung saat Joongie mengatakannya?" Ucap Yunho

" Eh?" Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Yunho " Kau baru sadar?"

" Ya, aku kira Junsu ada kepentingan karena ingin bertemu dengan Yoochun hyung?" Ucap Yunho

Aigo...

Jaejoong jadi terkekeh sendiri dengan sifat Yunho yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tahu perasaan Junsu pada Yoochun?

" Kau mau pesan apa Su? Biar aku pesankan dan meminta Yoochun yang mengantar dan menemanimu disini" Ucap Jaejong

" H-hyung" Junsu mulai gugup kembali

" Gwaenchana"

" Ng... Aku ingin Strawberry cheese cake dan Brewed coffee saja hyung" Jawab Junsu akhirnya

" Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ne"

" Hum" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat

Jaejoong segera pergi untuk memesankan pesanan Junsu dan segera menghampiri Yunho setelah selesai. Dia berpamitan dengan Junsu dan mengajak Yunho untuk meninggalkan dari kafe. Yunho menurut saja dan dia memberikan semangat pada Junsu.

" Langsung pulang saja?" Tanya Yunho saat dijalan

" Ya Yun, aku ingin menyelesaikan laporan bulanan kafe"

" Kau mengerjakan laporan bulanan?"

" Ne... Aku melakukannya karena Yoochun mempercayakan hal itu padaku"

" Ok" Yunho mengangguk, dia makin kagum pada sosok Jaejoong yang ternyata pandai

.

.

Jaejoong menyuguhkan secangkir teh hijau untuk Yunho yang ingin menemani Jaejoong di flat sore ini. Jaejoong langsung saja membuka notebook Yoochun dan mengerjakan laporannya dengan tenang. Yunho jadi ingat bahwa dia juga harus memeriksa laporan keuangan salah satu perusahaan appanya.

Yunho pun kembali ke mobil untuk mengambil tas notebooknya dan kembali ke dalam flat Jaejoong. Duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan membuka notebook yang dibawanya, dikanannya di membuka buku laporan keuangan manual yang dilakukan oleh karyawan appanya.

" Kau mengerjakan tugas kampus Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani, pekerjaan appa. Aku bekerja part time pada appa dan mengerjakan laporan keuangan beberapa perusahaannya"

" Whooaa... Deabakk!"

" Ani, hanya pekerjaan kecil" Ucap Yunho dengan wajah memerah

Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya namun kemudian dia mengingat bahwa waktu makan malam akan segera datang jadi dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur kecilnya.

" Kau ingin makan apa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menoleh

" Apapun boleh asal itu masakanmu"

" Arasseo"

Jaejoong segera saja bergelut pada alat dapur dan baan masakannya, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Yunho. Dia akan membuat masakannya lezat!

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat Yunho berada dengan membawa sebuah mangkuk besar dan meletakkannya pada lantai rumahnya yang sudah dia lapisi dengan kertas tebal.

" Harum sekali" Puji Yunho

" Terima kasih, Kajja makan!"

" Ne, aku ke kamar mandi dulu"

" Ne"

Yunho berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, Jaejoong membereskan berkas - berkas yang ada disekitarnya namun tangannya berhenti saat menyentuh sebuah buku yang terlihat keluar dari tas Yunho.

Buku itu berbeda dari buku laporan perusahaan yang Yunho bawa. Jaejoong mengambilnya dan membukanya perlahan, ya... Isinya bukan catatan perusahaan tapi not - not balok berbaris rapi pada garis paranada. Jaejoong membalikkan kertas - kertas itu tersenyum.

Not - not itu sangat rapi dan bagus, tidak hanya not balok tetapi ada juga untaian kata - kata menjadi sebuah kalimat dan bait - bait yang sangat indah.

" Whoaa... Keren" Jaejoong terkagum sendiri membaca kata - kata yang Jaejoong mulai pahami adalah tulisan Yunho

Tangannya bergerak sampai pada beberapa halaman terakhir, dia melihat sketsa seorang yeoja yang dia yakin adalah eomma dari Yunho, Kim Kibum. Lalu dia meliat beberapa coretan sketsa pemandangan kota pada buku itu.

Jaejoong yakin Yunho bukanlah sembarang orang karena bisa membuat not balok, membuat sketsa serta mengerjakan laporan keuangan perusahaan sekaligus.

" Eoh"

Tangan Jaejoong menggenggam kertas pada halaman belakang buku itu, dia melihat sebuah sketsa yang membuatnya membatu tidak bisa bergerak. Sebuah sketsa wajah mirip tengah terliat tersenyum. Mirip dengannya atau memang dirinya? Dipojok kanan bawah kertas itu tertulis _'KJJ'_.

" Sedang apa Joo-omo!"

Yunho yang panik langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan hendak merebut buku sketsanya namun Jaejoong seakan menahannya.

" Itu... Maaf... Aku-"

" Kau yang membuat sketsa ini Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari mengelus sketsa itu

" N-ne"

" Kau juga yang membuat semua isi buku ini?"

" Ne" Jawab Yunho pasrah

" Kau... Pasti sungguh hebat bisa melakukan ini semua. Semua kata - kata yang kau tulis sungguh indah dan sketsa itu..."

**Blush**

Jaejoong merona, dia bingung harus bagaimana mengatakannya pada Yunho. Semua ini sungguh hebat untuknya.

" Sebenarnya..."

" Ne?" Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho yang tampak memerah

" Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, lalu membuat sketsamu. Dan... Kata - kata yang mungkin sudah kau baca itu adalah untukmu..."

" Eh?"

Jaejoong kembali mengingat kata - kata yang tadi dia baca pada buku sketsa Yunho. Kata - kata penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang sangat terasa.

" Hyung bilang, dulu saat aku menulis lirik semua tentang kebebasan tapi sekarang hyung bilang lirikku semua tentang jatuh cinta"

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho terlahan, dia melihat bagaimana mata itu menatapnya dengan teduh.

" Tanpa aku sadari, aku saat aku memandangmu, melihat senyummu... Aku menulis kata - kata itu"

**Blush**

Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan, dia merasa wajahnya terasa sangat panas. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia jadi merasa malu begini?

" Ma-maaf jika kau tidak nyaman dengan kata - kataku barusan" Ucap Yunho dengan tidak enak hati

" Bukan masalah Yun! Aku hanya malu saja"

" Wae?"

" An-ani. Ng... Kajja makan, aku jadi lupa"

" Oh ne"

Jaejoong menutup buku sketsa itu kemudian kembali dengan membawa piring dan nasi untuknya dan Yunho. Yuno kembali menyantap makanannya dengan riang, senang rasanya bisa merasakan masakan Jaejoong lagi.

**Drrttt... Drrttt...**

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalamnya.

_' From : Il Woo Hyungi_

_Yah! Aku memberikanmu empat tiket untuk hari pertama. Call?!'_

Yunho tersenyum pada layar ponselnya, Jaejoong menatap bingung pada Yunho yang tengah tersenyum pada layar ponselnya.

" Wae? Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanya Jaejoong, sedikitnya ada rasa tidak nyaman saat Yunho malah tersenyum pada ponselnya. Eiii... Cemburukah?

" Eh? Ani. Hyung mengirim pesan. Dia sudah menyiapkan empat tiket untuk drama musikalnya hari minggu ini" Jawab Yunho

" Eh?"

" Kau ingatkan aku pernah mengajakmu untuk menonton drama musikal hyungku?"

" Oh... Ne. Aku mengingatnya"

" Jadi, bisakah kau libur minggu ini?"

" Hmm... Aku akan meminta izin pada Yoochun untuk mengambil libur hari minggu"

" Baiklah"

Jaejong tersenyum, dia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan pinggir bibir Yunho yang terkena saus. Yunho sedikitnya terkejut namun akhirnya dia tersenyum karena Jaejoong memberikan perhatian padanya dan itu membuat dadanya menghangat.

" Kapan - kapan aku ingin melihat kau bermain piano Yun"

" Hmmmm... Ne, kapan - kapan aku pasti memainkan piano untukmu"

" Aku anggap itu sebuah janji"

" Ne, aku akan menepatinya"

Keduanya saling melempar senyuman sebelum akhirnya mereka melanjutkan makan dan pekerjaan mereka masing - masing sampai jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong saat ini adalah membolak - balikkan buku sketsa Yunho, membaca semua kata - kata yang ditulis oleh Yunho sangat menyenangkan baginya. Sedangkan Yunho masih sibuk dengan dokumen perusahaan appanya.

" Yunho yah... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Jaejoong membuka suaranya

" Ne?"

" Kenapa kau tidak kuliah dijurusan seni? Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi semua yang kau lakukan pada buku ini sungguh menakjubkan" Puji Jaejoong

" Hmmm..." Yunho menutup buku keuangan yang dipegangnya

" Kenapa kau tidak memilih pekerjaan seperti yang kedua Kakakmu lakukan?"

" Bagaimana ya... Begini Joongie ah" Yunho menatap sendu Jaejoong " Hyung sudah mengikuti keinginannya begitu juga noona, mereka mengikuti keinginan mereka menjadi apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi appa hanya punya aku untuk melanjutkan perusahaannya karena kedua kakakku tidak bisa diandalkan untuk mengurus perusahaan"

Eoh?

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dia melihat pandangan sendu yang dilayangkan Yunho untuknya. Jaejoong mulai mencerna kata - kata Yunho sampai...

" Appamu tahu kau memiliki bakat seperti ini?"

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, Yunho tahu jika dia tidak bisa merahasiakan hal ini pada Jaejoong " Appa selalu melarangku untuk melakukan semua itu, membuat lagu, menulis lirik, melukis ataupun membuat sketsa dan satu saat appa mendapati buku sketsaku"

" Lalu?"

" Yah... Dia merobek dan membakarnya di depan mataku. Aku sedih tapi aku berusaha untuk mengerti karena saat itu hanya ada aku dirumah. Sedangkan kedua kakakku sudah ada diluar negeri untuk menggapai impiannya"

" Apa kau merasa semua ini tidak adil untukmu?"

" Awalnya aku pikir seperti itu, kenapa aku yang harus seperti ini? Kenapa tidak hyung atau noonaku yang melanjutkan perusahaan appa... Tapi, saat melihat appa yang tidak bicara padaku sejak kejadian itu aku sering melihat appa duduk termenung sembari menatap foto keluarga"

" Lalu?"

" Aku pikir aku pun akan sama egoisnya jika memikirkan impianku tanpa memikirkan appa dan eomma yang sudah membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sejak saat itu aku berhenti untuk membuat semua hal yang dibenci appa... Tapi semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak bisa memendam semua itu dan menyalurkannya dengan menulis dan melukis"

" E-eh..."

" Kau membuatku selalu ingin menulis kata - kata indah"

**Blush**

Ugh...

Wajah Jaejoong merona parah, tidak tahu mau berekspresi atau berbuat apa. Jaejong hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya saja menahan semua rasa malu.

" Maaf kalau kau tidak nyaman, aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku" Ucap Yunho pelan

" Tidak Yun, aku hanya merasa tersanjung"

" Ah... Benarkah?" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

" Ne"

Yunho merasa lega pada akhirnya, rasanya menyenangkan bisa bercerita tentang apa yang Yunho rasakan. Dia memandang Jaejoong yang menurutnya menggemaskan karena wajahnya merona.

Yunho beranjak pulang saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam dan meninggalkan ciuman manis pada kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih membayangkan wajahnya yang dibuat sketsa oleh Yunho, benar - benar indah. Apa benar wajahnya sesempurna itu?

Perlahan tangan Jaejoong menyentuh wajahnya, tidak mungkin dia sesempurna sketsa yang Yunho buat. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, andai saja hidupnya sesempurna sketsa Yunho...

.

.

.

Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong saat memasuki gedung teater, mereka sudah mengantongi tiket VVIP dan bisa datang kebelakang panggung untuk bertemu para artis.

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, ini kali pertama Jaejong memasuki gedung teater semegah ini. Benar - benar indah dan mengagumkan. Dia kemudian melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Yunho dan dia sangat senang dengan perlakuan sederhana nan manis Yunho.

Dia juga sempat melihat poster besar di lobby dan mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca salah satu daftar staff yang menurutnya agak aneh, U-Know. Jaejoong merasa tidak asing dengan nama itu?

Mereka bertemu dengan Junsu dan Yoochun di dekat pintu masuk dan akan masuk bersama - sama namun sebua suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

" Hyung? Kenapa disini?" Tanya Yunho saat melihat Il Woo menghampirinya

" Kalian sudah datang?"

" Ya, kami baru akan masuk tapi hyung memanggil kami"

" Ah begitu rupanya..." Il Woo lalu melirik namja cantik yang ada disamping Yunho, Il Woo akui namja itu sangat cantik seperti yang Jessica jabarkan padanya kemarin malam lewat telepon " Kau..." Ucapnya dengan memandang Jaejoong

" A-annyeonghasseo, Kim Jaejoong imnida" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Ah~ Arraseo" Il Woo menganggukkan kepalanya " Cukup panggil aku Il Woo hyung saja oke?"

" N-ne"

Il Woo memberikan senyumnya kemudian mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Yunho.

" Sudah lihat poster?" Tanya Il Woo

" Belum, kenapa?" Yunho bertanya balik

" Yunie! Il Woo yah!" Tiba - tiba saja terdengar suara seorang yeoja memanggil Yunho dan Il Woo

" Eoh? Eomma?"

Mrs. Jung yang memang menyempatkan diri untuk datang merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan anak - anaknya sehingga dia bisa terbebas dari wartawan yang sejak tadi membuntutinya.

**Cup**

**Cup**

Mrs. Jung langsung saja mencium pipi kedua anaknya dan menyapa Junsu serta Jaejoong an Yoochun.

" Eomma sudah lihat poster didepan Il Woo yah..." Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa kalian membicarakan poster didepan?" Tanya Yunho bingung

" Il Woo memasukkan namamu dibeberapa bagian poster" Jawab Mrs. Jung

" Mwo?!"

" Eung?" Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya " U-Know?"

" Ah! Kau lihat nama itu juga Joongie ah?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ne ahjumma, bagian produser musik, komposer musik dan pencipta lagu? Benar?"

" Ne, itu pekerjaan Yunho untuk Il Woo"

" Whooaa! Daebbak Yun!" Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah senangnya pada Yunho hingga membuat Yunho gemas sendiri melihatnya, oke Yunho akui Jaejoong mengemaskan, tapi tunggu dulu...

" Hyung, bagaimana kalau appa melihatnya?" Protes Yunho

" Dia tidak akan sadar sangieku sayang! Jja, kalian masuk saja" Ucap Il Woo

" Ne"

" Il Woo sajangnim, semua menunggu sajangnim!"

Dari belakang mereka, seseorang memanggil Il Woo. Seorang yeoja datang dengan berlari dan berhenti disamping Il Woo. Jaejoong memperhatikan yeoja berambut kecoklatan itu, dia seakan pernah melihat model potongan rambut dan suara yeoja itu.

" Ahra sunbaenim menyuruhku untuk memanggil sajangnim" Ucap yeoja itu

" Ne, aku akan kesana" Balas Il Woo

" Annyeonghasseo Kibum sshi" Sapa yeoja itu kemudian melirik kesamping Mrs. Jung dan matanya membulat melihat sesosok namja yang dia kenal

Jaejoong? Dia sama kagetnya, dia membeku dan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Ya Tuhan... Kenapa dunia ini sangat sempit?! Yoochun yang mengenal yeoja itu hanya menatap dalam diam pada Jaejoong, dia tidak tahu bahwa yeoja itu bekerja disini bakan dia tidak tahu bahwa yeoja itu pindah ke Seoul!

" Kau kenapa Boa sshi?" Tanya Il Woo pada Boa yang terpaku menatap Jaejoong

" E-e-eh? Tidak apa - apa sajangnim, baiklah saya kembali ke dalam"

" Ne"

Yeoja bernama Boa itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan sebelumnya melirik sinis kearah Jaejoong. Yoochun mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan menepuk punggung namja yang tengah melamun itu dengan pelan hingga Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat perlakuan Yoochun yang menurutnya tiba - tiba pada Jaejoong. Ada apa dengan Jaejoong? Kenapa tiba - tiba namja kesayangannya itu terlihat tidak bersemangat?

" Joongie waeyo?" Tanya Yunho

" Eoh? Gwaenchana, lebih baik kita masuk saja" Jawab Jaejoong

" Ne, kajja"

" Aigo... Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menggandeng eomma" Goda Mrs. Jung

" Eomma~" Rajuk Il Woo dan Yunho membuat sisanya tertawa saat kedua namja itu mengeluarkan suara manja mereka

" Hahahahaha, gwaenchana baby. Ayo kita masuk saja, Il Woo yah... Fighting!"

" Gomawo eomma"

.

.

.

Pertunjukkannya sangatlah bagus, luar biasa indah dan mengharukan terlebih akting Ahra yang sangat spektakuler. Namun Jaejoong tidaklah menyimak dengan baik apa yang disajikan didepan matanya terutama saat Boa yang ternyata pemeran figuran itu naik ke atas panggung untuk berakting.

Kenapa?

Kenapa setelah sekian tahun yeoja itu harus muncul lagi dikehidupannya? Kenapa? Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang, perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini.

**Grep**

Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan pada tangannya dan hal itu menyadarkannya dari pikirannya tentang Boa. Jaejoong menoleh ke samping, di melihat Yunho tengah tersenyum dalam ruang teater yang cukup gelap itu. Yunho ternyata menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya.

" Wae?" Bisik Yunho

Namja itu kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong dan menaruh telapak tangan kanannnya pada pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengapit telapak tangan Yunho yang masih menempel pada wajahnya diatara bahu dan pipinya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan sentuhan Yunho yang membuatnya tenang.

" Aku tidak apa - apa Yun" Jawab Jaejoong dengan berbisik

.

.

.

Setelahnya mereka menghadiri makan malam di sebuah aula bersama artis dan staf teater, tangan Jaejoong saat ini tengah di genggam oleh Yunho yang selalu membawa Jaejoong kemana - mana didalam ruang aula tersebut.

Jaejoong juga ingat bagaimana Mrs. Jung memperlakukannya dengan lembut hingga dia merindukan eommanya, eomma kandungnya.

" Hah..."

Yunho menoleh saat mendengar sebuah helaan nafas, Jaejoong tampak murung kembali. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kekasih cantiknya ini?

" Kau lelah?" Tanya Yunho

" Aniya Yun, tapi... Aku ingin ke kamar mandi"

" Oh" Yunho melepaskan gandengannya " Apa mau ku antar?"

" Aku bisa sendiri Yunie ah..."

Jaejoong membasuh wajahnya dan menatap dalam wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin di depannya.

_' Sudah berapa tahun berlalu? Lima tahun? Bukankah sudah cukup lama? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?'_

Jaejoong rasa Tuhan cukup marah karena dia ingin menghilangkan ingatan masa lalu hidupnya dari dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jaejoong keluar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah memastikan dirinya baik - baik saja namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat seorang yeoja bersandar pada dinding dengan menyedekapkan tangannya didada. Jaejoong mencoba menganggap yeoja itu tidak ada namun yeoja itu membuka mulutnya.

" Jadi... Ini yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap tajam pada yeoja bernama Kwon Boa itu.

" Apa maumu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan datar

" He? Tidak ada, aku hanya memastikan apa kakakku baik - baik saja" Ucap Boa dengan nada yang dimainkan

" Seperti kau peduli denganku saja" Lirih Jaejoong dengan matanya yang mulai berembun karena saat melihat Boa, bayang - bayang masa lalunya langsung datang kembali

" Oh, aku lupa. Kami bertiga memang sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi, jadi aku rasa aku salah bicara tadi"

Jaejoong tersenyum miring mendengarnya, tak menyangka setelah sekian lama di masih dapat mendengarkan nada sinis dari Boa, adiknya. Adik tirinya.

" Baguslah"

Jaejoong kembali membalikkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak pergi namun...

" Apa yang akan appa lakukan saat aku bercerita bahwa kau memacari keluarga kaya raya ya? Bagaimana reaksinya saat tahu anak namjanya yang cantik namun aneh memacari seorang namja? Oh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya oppa..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

" Apa keluarga Jung belum tahu keanehan pada dirimu?"

Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya agar lebih teratur kemudian beranjak dari sana tanpa memperdulikan Boa, bahkan saat yeoja itu berdecak kesal.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya pun akan diajak makan malam bersama dengan para pemain, staf dan kru dari drama musikal. Yang dia tahu, Yunho dan Mrs. Jung mengajaknya makan malam yang ternyata sebuah maka malam yang sangat besar.

Saat ini Jaejoong mengasingkan diri bersama dengan Yoochun yang setia berdiri disampingnya pada pojok taman outdoor restoran itu dengan tangan memegang gelas cocktail. Yoochun tahu apa yang membuat Jaejoong menjadi seperti ini tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

" Jadi... Apa yang harus aku lakukan Yoochun ah?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari menatap gelas cocktail-nya

" Apa? Tentang Boa? Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia ada disini Jae"

" Yeah... Aku juga begitu" Jaejoong menatap yeoja yang sedang dia bicarakan dengan pandangan datar, yeoja itu tengah bercengkrama dengan para seniornya saat ini

" Hmmm... Acuhkan saja, selama ini kau sudah cukup baik melakukan hal itu"

" Satu yang aku tahu adalah mereka tidak akan membiarkanku tenang setelah ini" Lirih Jaejoong

Yoochun menghela nafas, menatap Jaejoong yang saat ini tidak bersemangat. Dia menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya dan menepuk kedua pundak Jaejoong beberapa kali.

" Saat kau bertemu denganku di Seoul dan menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku, apa yang aku katakan padamu?"

Jaejoong mengingat - ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Yoochun, Yoochun menemukannya dibawah guyuran air hujan. Saat itu Jaejoong tidak tahu harus kemana, dia tidak memilik uang yang cukup, tidak tahu arah Seoul dan dia tidak memiliki siapapun.

Yoochun datang menawarkan payung dan mereka berjalan berdua sampai akhirnya Yoochun yang iba membawa Jaejoong ke apartemennya dan disana akhirnya Jaejoong menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Awalnya Yoochun tidak percaya namun entah kenapa saat melihat mata Jaejoong, dia tidak melihat kebohongan itu sehingga akhirnya Yoochun yang memang sedang membutuhkan pegawai untuk kafenya menerima Jaejoong.

Semenjak itu mereka berteman dan bersahabat dekat karena Jaejoong pun tinggal dengan Yoochun selama beberapa bulan. Setelah dirasa cukup Jaejoong pindah ke flat kecil karena tidak mau merepotkan Yoochun lebih banyak. Jaejoong ingat saat itu Yoochun menatapnya dan memberikan kalimat yang bisa membangkitkan jiwanya dari keterpurukan.

" Teruslah berusaha, bahagia tidak akan mengampirimu begitu saja. Lupakan masa kelammu dan raihlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Carilah orang yang benar - benar bisa menerimamu apa adanya" Lirih Jaejoong dan Yoochun tersenyum karena ternyata Jaejoong masih ingat dengan kata - katanya

" Nah! Benar! Jadi? Apa yang kau pikirkan lagi?"

" Kau benar Yoochun ah"

" Tentu saja!"

Yoochun terkekeh kemudian mengacak surai Jaejoong hingga membuat sang namja cantik itu menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibir plumnya.

**Sret**

" Ada apa?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat seorang namja merengkuh pinggangnya dan bertanya dengan nada rendah nan menakutkan. Yoochun yang sadar situasi hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

" Aniya, hanya bertukar cerita saja" Ucap Yoochun sebelum namja bermata musang itu salah paham

" Benar?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong

" Ne Yun, kau tahu kan aku dan Yoochun itu bersahabat sejak lama"

" Baiklah aku percaya"

" Wae?" Jaejoong menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho kemudian mengerutkan keningnya

" Aniya"

" Aku rasa ada yang cemburu, lebih baik aku menikmati makanan bersama Junsu saja" Yoochun tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Junsu yang sedang mengambil makanan

" Ada apa? Aku merasa ada yang aneh" Selidik Yunho

" Hum? Aku? Tidak apa - apa Yun, hanya memikirkan sesuatu" Jawab Jaejoong

" Joongie ah, kau memilikiku untuk berbagi sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau menyimpan hal yang membuatmu sedih. Oke?"

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yunho yang terdengar tulus, dia mengangguk. Tapi untuk saat ini dia belum bisa menceritakannya pada Yunho tapi dia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Anyeeeeoooongggg! #kecupbasah

Udah lama ya cho ga update? Hehehehehe mianhae #bow

Oke, Cho bakal update beberapa ff hari ini. Dibuka dengan With You... Ini ff pemanasan dulu, yang lupa sama jalan ceritanya baca ulang yaaa hahahahaha.

Cho bener" kangen sama ripiu kalian tapi abis ini cho bakal agak lama lagi update, kemaren cho sibuk ngurus buat liburan panjang minggu depan, mau liat bang mimin versi lilin lagi kkkk~~

Trus cho juga sibuk krn IG di hack... untung sekarang udah bali tapi harus bersih" karena banyak akun ga jelas di IG cho hiks...

Jja... Cho jg lagi kesangkut sama ff sebelah (namjin, vhope) ottokeh... Cho jadi ga konsen nulis tapi cho pasti selesai in semua ff Cho kok.

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Lovgravanime14, himeryo99, RereYunjae Pegaxue, misschokyulate2, Yunjae Heart, elite minority. 1111, bijin YJS, D2121, Lee sunri Hyun, Shieru Hana, el Ree, Jongin DO, dheaniyuu, Bestin84, TyaWuryWK, akiramia44, hyuashiya, princess Jae, alice, shipper89, leemomo. chan520, fyodult, choikim1310, herojaejae, uknowme2309, GaemGyu92, litlecupcake noona,**

**Yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

Maafin Cho yang belom bs bales ripiu kalian di chap ini ne?

Happy Holiday~~

See u next chap?

Chuuuuu~~

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 30 April 2016**


	8. Chapter 7

**With you**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dll

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating : **M+, NC**

**Warning : Di chap ini alur benar - benar lambat, jadi buat yang ga suka bisa di close aja ^o^**

.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun terkekeh kemudian mengacak surai Jaejoong hingga membuat sang namja cantik itu menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibir plumnya.

Sret

" Ada apa?"

Jaejoong tersentak saat seorang namja merengkuh pinggangnya dan bertanya dengan nada rendah nan menakutkan. Yoochun yang sadar situasi hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

" Aniya, hanya bertukar cerita saja" Ucap Yoochun sebelum namja bermata musang itu salah paham

" Benar?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong

" Ne Yun, kau tahu kan aku dan Yoochun itu bersahabat sejak lama"

" Baiklah aku percaya"

" Wae?" Jaejoong menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho kemudian mengerutkan keningnya

" Aniya"

" Aku rasa ada yang cemburu, lebih baik aku menikmati makanan bersama Junsu saja" Yoochun tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Junsu yang sedang mengambil makanan

" Ada apa? Aku merasa ada yang aneh" Selidik Yunho

" Hum? Aku? Tidak apa - apa Yun, hanya memikirkan sesuatu" Jawab Jaejoong

" Joongie ah, kau memilikiku untuk berbagi sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau menyimpan hal yang membuatmu sedih. Oke?"

Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yunho yang terdengar tulus, dia mengangguk. Tapi untuk saat ini dia belum bisa menceritakannya pada Yunho tapi dia pasti akan menceritakan semuanya pada kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terdiam setelah Yoochun memberikannya libur selama tiga hari, bukan memberikan sih lebih tepatnya Jaejoong bertanya apakah dia bisa meliburkan dirinya selama tiga hari dan dengan cepat Yoochun langsung mengiyakan permintaan Jaejoong.

" Yakin Chunie ah?" Tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi

" Tentu! Kau harus berlibur juga dan aku harus berterima kasih pada Yunho karena sudah mengajakmu berlibur"

Ya, Jaejoong akan berlibur bersama Yunho. Kekasih tampannya itu mendapatkan tiket pesawat dan voucher menginap di Jeju dari kakak sulung Yunho. Il Woo beralasan bahwa itu adalah bonus untuk Yunho karena penjualan tiket musikalnya laku keras bahkan mereka menambah hari pertunjukkan.

Yunho langsung saja mengajak Jaejoong untuk berlibur, awalnya Jaejoong menolak dengan alasan tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya namun Yunho berkata akan meminta izin pada Yoochun langsung dan Jaejoong akhirnya yang pergi untuk meminta maaf pada Yoochun. Dia pergi meminta izin pada Yoochun dan tidak menyangka Yoochun akan mengiyakan permintaannya.

" Jadi kapan kalian pergi?" Tanya Yoochun

" Kau mengusirku?"

" Aniya, ish kau ini"

" Aku akan pergi besok malam sepulang kerja"

" Oke, selamat libur Jaejoongie"

" Terima kasih Chunnie"

Yoochun memberikan senyuman sebagai balasannya, Jaejoong langsung mengabari Yunho dan Yunho terdengar sangat senang.

.

.

.

" Mau mampir?"

Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho yang mengantarkannya pulang malam ini, Yunho mengangguk. Dia ingin lebih lama dengan kekasihnya malam ini, rindu. Tapi mereka tidaklah melakukan apa – apa, Yunho sibuk dengan buku catatannya sedangkan Jaejoong menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ada di flat kecilnya.

" Aku ke toilet dulu"

" Ne"

Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong diruang tengah dan mata Jaejoong langsung mengarah pada buku catatan Yunho yang tertutup namun dia bisa melihat sebuah kertas terselip diantara buku catatan Yunho. Jaejoong yang penasaran mendekat dan membuka buku catatan Yunho.

Dia melihat sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua, Jaejoong membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis dikertas yang ternyata sebuah surat pemberitahuan.

" Kompetisi piano?" Gumam Jaejoong pelan

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, apa Yunho akan mengikuti lomba piano? Dan surat pemberitahuan itu menunjukkan bahwa lomba itu bertaraf internasional. Waw! Kapan Yunho mengikuti audisi lomba ini? Kenapa Yunho bisa sampai di semi final?

Jaejoong buru – buru melipat kertas itu saat dia mendengar suara kamar mandi hendak dibuka, dia mengembalikan buku itu dan beroura – pura mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Yunho yang tidak tahu apa – apa kembali duduk dan membuka buku catatannya.

" Hmm... Joongie ah" Panggil Yunho

" N-ne?"

" …."

Jaejoong menoleh karena dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Yunho, Yunho tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa – apa. Namja itu bahkan terlihat fokus dengan buku yang ada didepannya.

" Kenapa memanggilku Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eh? Aniya" Jawab Yunho sedikit gugup

" Jika kau ingin bercerita... Cerita saja"

" Tidak... Hmm... Aku pulang saja ne? Besok kita bertemu di kafe"

" Ya"

Jaejoong melihat bagaimana Yunho seakan gugup di depannya namun jaejoong tidak mau memaksa Yunho untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Biarlah nanti Yunho menceritakannya sendiri jika dia mau. Jaejoong membereskan flatnya kemudian dia mengambil tas ranselnya, memasukkan baju yang sekiranya dia butuhkan untuk liburan besok.

**BLUSH**

Ugh...

Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa pipinya terasa panas, ini kali pertamanya Jaejoong kembali berlibur bersama orang lain setelah lima tahun berlalu. Jaejoong jadi berandai – andai tentang liburan besok!

.

.

.

" Sedang apa Yun?"

Yunho menoleh saat suara eommanya terdengar dari pintu kamarnya.

" Sedang berberes untuk besok eomma" Jawab Yunho sembari memasukkan beberapa pakaiannya kedalam tas ransel

" Oh! Kau jadi berlibur besok?"

" Ne eomma"

" Aigo... Dulu jika kau memiliki tiket gratis dari hyungmu, kau selalu mengajak eomma berlibur tapi sekarang..." Mrs. Jung menggoda anaknya dan dia menampilkan wajah yang dia buat sedih

" Eomma~~"

" Araseo, eomma senang kau bisa menemukan orang yang kau cintai. Bersenang – senanglah besok bersama Jaejoongie" Mrs. Jung memeluk Yunho yang duduk membelakanginya " Aigo~~ Anak eomma sudah dewasa sekarang"

" Tapi aku tetap menyayangi eomma"

" Eomma juga menyayangimu, jangan tidur larut ne?"

" Ne eomma"

" Selamat malam Yunho, mimpi indah ne?"

" Eomma juga"

Setelah mengecup pipi sang anak, Mrs. Jung keluar dari kamar Yunho. Dia beranjak menuju kamarnya dan melihat sang suami membaca buku diatas tempat tidurnya.

" Darimana?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Menengok Il Woo, dia kan menginap disini malam ini dan Yunie" Jawab Mrs. Jung kemudian naik keatas tempat tidur

" Aku dengar Yunho mendapatkan tiket dari Il Woo, apa kau akan pergi bersama Yunho?"

" Mwo? Tidak... Tentu saja Yunho mengajak kekasihnya"

" Kekasihnya?" Mr. Jung menatap lekat sang istri

" Iya kekasihnya. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau Yunie sudah memiliki kekasih yeobo? Ck... Ingatanmu melemah parah rupanya"

" Tapi..."

" Tapi apa? Masih tidak setuju?"

" Bummie ah"

" Kalau kau tidak setuju lihat apa yang bisa aku lakukan padamu yeobo" Mrs. Jung mengelus lengan Mr. Jung dan menyeringai

Mr. Jung tahu istrinya tidak akan bercanda dengan ucapannya, jadi dia memilih diam dan kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

.

.

.

Yoochun ingin terbahak melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum sepanjang hari dia bekerja, bukannya tidak senang tapi senyumnya sungguh berlebihan dan bahkan menyilaukan sampai matahari pun kalah sinarnya. Jaejoong sungguh ceria hari ini dan Yoochun tahu pasti alasannya.

" Aigo... Kau senang sekali Jaejoong ah" Yoochun menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kasir sembari bersenandung

" Apa terlalu kelihatan?"

" Tentu saja, kau tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari ini"

" Ji-jinnja?" Jaejoong menepuk – nepuk kedua pipinya

" Sudahlah, pokoknya kau harus menikmati liburanmu besok. Oke?"

" Tentu Chunnie ah"

Tak lama Yunho datang membawa sebuah ransel yang tidak terlalu besar ke dalam kafe, Jaejoong tersenyum menyambutnya. Yunho kemudian duduk ditempat biasa dia duduk dan Jaejoong menghampirinya dengan secangkir teh hijau.

" Masih lima belas menit lagi sampai shiftku selesai"

" Tidak apa – apa, selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu dulu" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum

" Biar kekasihmu aku yang menemani, kau kembali bekerja saja Joongie ah"

Yoochun datang menghampiri Jaejoong dan menawarkan diri untuk menemani kekasih Jaejoong. Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak menuju meja kasir.

" Kau tahu, dia tersenyum lebar sepanjang hari ini. Dia begitu senang dengan liburannya besok" Yoochun membuka percakapan

" Benarkah?"

" Dan aku sangat berterima kasih kau membawa Jaejoong untuk berlibur"

" Aku terkadang iri denganmu hyung"

" Iri? Kenapa?"

" Hyung begitu dekat dengan Joongie, bisa melihatnya sepanjang hari dan kadang aku merasa cemburu?"

" Mwo? Hahahaha... Kami sahabat dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Jangan pernah cemburu padaku karena aku menganggapnya adikku walaupun umur kami sama"

" Ne, aku mencoba untuk tidak cemburu padamu, oh ya hyung... Junsu menitipkan salam untukmu"

" Eoh? Kemana bocah itu? Kenapa tidak kemari saja?"

" Dia ada acara makan malam bersama keluarganya hari ini mungkin besok dia akan kemari karena merindukanmu hyung"

" Mwo? Kau ini ada – ada saja"

Yunho tahu Junsu menyukai Yoochun hanya saja Yoochun seakan belum membuka hatinya untuk Junsu. Mereka masih dalam kawasan _friendzone _walaupun Junsu mengharapkan hubungannya lebih dari sekedar teman.

Lima belas menit kemudian Jaejoong menyelesaikan shiftnya dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti, Jaejoong keluar dengan membawa tas ransel dipunggungnya. Yang Yunho suka dari Jaejoong adalah dia namja yang paling sederhana yang pernah Yunho temui. Dari sikap hingga pakaian yang digunakannya.

Seperti saat ini Jaejoong menggunakan jeans hitam dipadukan dengan sweater hoodie berwarna putih, membawa tas ransel dan memakai sepatu sktes. Simple namun entah kenapa saat Jaejoong yang memakainya terlihat pas dan menggemaskan.

" Kajja"

" Ne"

" Kami pergi dulu Chunnie ah" Pamit Jaejoong saat Yunho sudah berdiri disampingnya

" Kami pergi hyung"

" Ne, bersenang – senanglah kalian"

Jaejoong tidak lupa berpamitan dengan teman – temannya sebelum pergi, setelahnya Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong dan mereka menaiki sebuah taksi menuju bandara. Dalam perjalanan Jaejoong menyadari bahwa Yunho lebih banyak diam walaupun namja itu menjawab apa yang dia tanyakan.

Dan satu hal lagi, Jaejoong tidak tahu jika kakak Yunho sudah menyiapkan sebuah bungalow untuk mereka. Sebuah rumah kayu mungil berada dekat pantai, sungguh indah!

" Suka?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, sangat suka. Tempat ini indah" Jawab Jaejoong penuh rasa kagum

Jaejoong menatap pantai di malam hari, sungguh indah. Dia juga melihat beberapa orang berjalan dibibir pantai, mungkin mereka juga sedang menikmati pemandangan malam pantai. Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk karena angin semakin kencang, Jaejoong benar – benar menyukai desain bungalow ini. Berwarna biru laut bercampur hijau di salah satu sisinya

" Sepertinya... Hyung salah memesan bungalow" Ucap Yunho setelah membuka salah satu ruangan didalam bungalow

" Kenapa?"

" Hanya ada satu ruang tidur, didalamnya sih ada dua tempat tidur tapi dalam satu ruangan" Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju Yunho dan melihat kedalam ruangan, memang benar ada dua buah tempat tidur dalam ruangan itu juga ada sebuah pintu yang mungkin itu adalah kamar mandi. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, dia tidak boleh gugup apa lagi setelah Yoochun menceritakan sesuatu tadi siang.

_' Tapi... Bagaimana ini?'_ Batin Jaejoong kemudian dia menggigit bibir bawahnya

Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong seperti itu merasa tidak enak, dia menyentuh bahu Jaejoong.

" Aku akan tidur diluar saja, bukankah ada sofa? Atau kau ingin aku memesan bungalow yang lain?" Tanya Yunho

" Eh? Tidak perlu. Tidak usah memesan bungalow lagi dan kenapa kau harus tidur diluar? Didalam ada dua tempat tidur. Tidak apa – apa Yun" Jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum merekah dibibirnya

" Benarkah?"

" Ya, tidak apa – apa. Lebih baik kita masuk, membersihkan diri dan tidur. Bukankah besok kita punya banyak acara?"

" Ne" Yunho akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum

Selagi Yunho membersihkan dirinya Jaejoong membereskan pakaian yang dia bawa dan memasukkannya kedalam lemari kecil yang sudah disediakan disana. Jaejoong jadi teringat percakapannya dengan Yoochun tadi siang.

.

\- **FLASHBACK -**

.

" Hey Jaejoong"

Yoochun memanggil Jaejoong, mereka saat ini tengah makan siang didalam ruangan Yoochun.

" Hum?"

" Kau besok harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk Yunho"

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Eiii... Kaliankan pergi ketempat yang jauh, hanya berdua... Yunho pasti akan... Kau tahulah"

" Ya! Otak mesum! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh?!"

" Hahahahahaha... Hormon Yunho pasti sedang tinggi – tingginya apalagi dia sudah sembilan belas tahun Jae"

**BLUSH**

Akhh..

Jaejoong tidak berpikiran jauh kesana, yang dia pikirkan dia akan berjalan – jalan berdua dengan Yunho, berkencan. Tidak lebih. Dan apa kata Yoochun barusan? Oh tidak... Pipinya terasa panas sekarang!

" Aigo Joongie ah, berapa usiamu sekarang? Kenapa kau merona saat kita membicarakan hal ini?"

" Y-ya!" Jaejoong menepuk – nepuk pipinya yang menghangat

Sedang sibuk tertawa dan Jaejoong yang masih menepuki pipinya mereka dikagetkan dengan sebuah ringtone yang berasal dari ponsel Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat dia melihat nomor telepon yang dia tidak kenal.

" Angkat saja, siapa tahu penting" Ucap Yoochun

Jaejoong mengikuti ucapan Yoochun, dia mengangkat sambungan telepon itu dan mendapati suara yeoja yang terdengar lembut.

" Jaejoongie bukan?"

" N-ne, maaf ini siapa?"

" Aku Jessica, noona Yunho"

" Ah, annyeong Jessica sshi"

" Aigo... Kenapa masih formal saja eoh? Panggil sana noona"

" Ne"

" Aku dengar kau akan pergi bersama Yunie? Aigo... Anak itu sudah dewasa sekarang, aku senang sekali!"

" Eh?"

" Tidak usah kaget ne? Eomma dan oppa juga juga tahu tentang hal ini, aku senang Yunie sudah menemukan orang yang menurutnya tepat. Tolong jaga dia ya? Dan jangan goda dia berlebihan, aigoo... Aku senang sekali Yunie akhirnya akan melakukannya hahahahaha. Apa perlu aku kirimkan pakaian seksi untukmu Jaejoong ah?"

" M-m-mwo?"

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya terbakar, bagaimana bisa kakak Yunho mengucapkan hal seperti itu secara frontal dan kenapa bisa kakak Yunho secerewet ini?!

" A-aku..."

" Tidak perlu malu padaku Jaejoong ah, apa perlu aku mengajarimu tentang hal itu?"

" Ti-tidak, aku hanya..."

" Hahahahaha... Ya sudah, sudah waktunya aku pergi. Ne? Selamat bersenang – senang Jaejoong ah"

**PIK**

" Hahahahahaha"

" Ya! Kenapa tertawa"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, Yoochun yang duduk disebrangnya tertawa terbahak karena mendengar apa yang diucapkan Jessica pada Jaejoong.

" Lihat... Bahkan kakaknya bicara seperti itu" Ucap Yoochun

" Chunnie!"

" Ok ok, maafkan aku" Yoochun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Jaejoong namun sebelum Yoochun membuka suaranya ponsel Jaejoong kembali berdering

" Siapa lagi?" Gumam Jaejoong kemudian dia mengangkat sambungan telepon itu

" Joongie..."

" Uh? Jung ahjumma?" Jaejoong mengenal suara ini, suara eomma dari Yunho

" Ne! Kau mengenali suaraku eoh?"

" Tentu ahjumma, ada apa?"

" Hmmm... kau akan pergi bersama Yunie kan?"

" Eh? Ya ahjumma"

" Bersenang – senanglah dan maafkan kalau Yunho sedikit kasar nanti, ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama baginya. Kau maklum ya?"

" Eh?"

" Eomma... Kenapa frontal sekali eoh?" Terdengar suara namja dari telepon itu

" Il Woo ya... Eomma senang sekali! Hehehehehe"

" Aigoo..."

" Nah Joongie, bersenang – senanglah dan belikan ahjumma oleh – oleh. Oke?"

Jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa, dia hanya mengiyakan saja ucapan Mrs. Jung dan kemudian pembicaraan mereka berakhir sampai sana. Jaejoong menatap Yoochun.

" Kau sudah mendapatkan restu dari eommanya Joongie ah" Ucap Yoochun

" YA! Kenapa kalian semua berpikiran bahwa kami akan melakukan... eh? Hal... Ng... Itu..." Suara Jaejoong mengecil diakhir kalimatnya

" Bagaimana ya? Itu karena kalian pergi berdua ditempat yang cukup jauh dah mungkin saat suasananya berubah romantis, semua itu bisa saja terjadi Joongie ah"

" Tapi..."

" Sudah jangan banyak dipikirkan. Bersenang – senanglah disana jangan pikirkan yang lain tapi kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk hal yang tidak terduga. Oke?"

Jaejoong kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah parah.

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

" Sedang apa?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan dia mendapati Yunho sudah memakai kaos dan celana training, sudah siap untuk tidur sepertinya.

" Hanya... Membereskan pakaian" Jawab Jaejoong

" Oh... Mandilah"

" Ne Yun"

Jaejoong beranjak ke kamar mandi membawa handuk dan pakaian yang akan dipakainya tidur. Jaejoong tidak lama membersihkan dirinya dikamar mandi, dia hanya menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit dan keluar setelah berpakaian lengkap.

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Yunho tengah membaca buku diatas tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan berbaring miring sembari memperhatikan Yunho yang serius bahkan tidak menoleh saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Sudah malam Yun"

" OMO!" Yunho terpekik saat mendengar suara Jaejoong, dia melihat Jaejoong sudah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya " Kapan kau keluar dari kamar mandi?"

" Dari tadi tapi kau serius sekali membacanya" Jawab Jaejoong

" Oh? Masa?"

Yunho meletakkan buku yang dibacanya dan berbaring menghadap Jaejoong, dia memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong hingga sang pemilik wajah merona hebat.

" Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang mulai tidak tahan dengan tatapan Yunho padanya

" Boleh aku jujur?"

" Ne?"

" Aku selalu ingin merasakan bagaimana jika aku tidur ditemani dirimu dan saat terbangun melihat dirimu ada di depanku"

**BLUSH**

" Dan rasanya sangat luar biasa, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana besok pagi yang aku pandang pertama kali adalah dirimu" Lirih Yunho, matanya sudah mulai menutup

Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya didalam selimut. Kata – kata Yunho sungguh tidak baik untuk jantungnya yang terus berdetak menggila. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan hal semacam itu?

" Selamat malam Joongie... Saranghae..."Lirih Yunho sebelum dia terlelap dalam tidurnya

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan wajah Yunho, namja itu sudah tertidur sekarang tapi Jaejoong belum bisa tidur karena ucapan Yunho tadi. Dia juga merasa senang hanya karena memikirkan kenyataan bahwa mereka akan menghabiskan waktu selama tiga hari bersamanya.

.

.

.

Yunho menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya perlahan, dia mengingat – ingat ada dimana dia sekarang. Oh! Yunho langsung menoleh namun tidak mendapati sosok cantik yang menemaninya tadi malam.

" Apa sudah bangun?"

Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya. Kemudian dia keluar kamar namun dia tetap tidak menemukan Jaejoong, Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan dan disanalah malaikatnya berada.

Jaejoong tengah duduk tenang pada sebuah sofa yang ada diberanda, Yunho juga bisa melihat secangkir teh ada dimeja disamping sofa yang Jaejoong duduki.

" Kau bangun pagi sekali?" Tanya Yunho kemudian duduk pada sofa single yang tersedia disana

" Eoh? Kau sudah bangun Yun? Ne... Aku terbiasa bangun pagi. Mau aku buatkan teh?"

" Hmm... Boleh"

" Tunggu ya"

" Ya"

Jaejoong masuk kembali kedalam bungalow dan keluar setelah beberapa menit membawa secangkir teh untuk Yunho. Yunho meminumnya sembari menatap pemandangan di depannya.

" Kau mau sarapan apa Joongie ah?" Tanya Yunho

" Hmm? Tidak ada bahan masakan disini"

" Kita makan diluar saja"

" Tapi aku ingin memasak"

" Bagaimana kalau kau memasak untuk makan malam atau sarapan besok? Hari ini kita nikmati saja makanan khas disini. Otte?"

" Baiklah"

" Kalau begitu aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu" Ucap Yunho kemudian bangkit dari duduknya

" Ne"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, Jaejoong memberikan kerutan wajahnya bermaksud bertanya kenapa namun dia terdiam saat Yunho mendekat dan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong.

" Selamat pagi Joongie ah" Lirih Yunho tepat didepan bibir Jaejoong

Yunho kemudian berjalan kedalam bungalow dengan senyuman terpantri pada wajahnya sedangkan Jaejoong terpaku dengan wajah merona ditempatnya. Jaejoong langsung menepuk – nepuk kedua pipinya namun dia tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

Pagi ini Yunho mengajak Jaejoong sarapan disekitar tempat yang disewa, Yunho sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari genggamannya. Dia terus menggandeng Jaejoong seakan takut Jaejoong hilang darinya.

Untuk berjalan – jalan dipulau Jeju Yunho pun sudah menyewa mobil untuk mempermudah perjalanan mereka. Siangnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman karena memang mereka berdua lebih suka pemandangan luas. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah Botanical Garden dan disana banyak sekali bunga – bunga.

Jaejoong menikmati liburannya disini tapi beberapa kali dia menatap Yunho tengah terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa dengan Yunho-nya?

" Kau baik – baik saja Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eh, ne... Aku baik – baik saja" Jawab Yunho, namun Jaejoong merasa Yunho menyembunyikan sesuatu

" Kau lelah?"

" Tidak, kajja... Hari sudah mulai malam, kita akan makan malam"

" Baiklah"

Jaejoong entah kenapa tahu bahwa Yunho tidaklah sedang baik – baik saja, ada yang sedang dipikirkannya tapi Jaejoong tidak tahu apa itu... Tapi Jaejoong mulai menerkanya saat makan malam berlangsung. Yunho mengajak Jaejoong kesebuah restoran dimana seorang pianis memainkan piano yang disediakan disana.

_' Masalah kompetisi ya?' _Batin Jaejoong menebak

" Yunie ah" Panggil Jaejoong dengan suara halusnya

" Ne?"

" Waktu itu kau berjanji akan bermain piano untukku kan?"

" Ya, kenapa?"

" Di depan ada piano, aku ingin kau bermain untukku"

" Tapi..."

" Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?" Jaejoong menatapnya dengan sendu

" Eh?" Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal " Tunggulah sebentar"

Yunho berdiri dan berbicara dengan salah satu karyawan disana, Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan gerakan Yunho dan tak lama, setelah pianis yang ada diatas sebuah panggung kecil itu selesai Yunho maju dan memegang sebuah mic.

" Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian semua, tapi... Hmm... Kekasihku memintaku untuk memainkan piano untuknya. Aku ingin memainkan sebuah lagu karena aku juga sudah berjanji untuk bermain piano untuknya"

Terdengar suara riuh, entah tepuk tangan atau sorakan penuh ceria untuk Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong menangkup wajahnya sendiri karena malu. Yunho benar – benar... Jaejoong hanya meminta Yunho untuk bermain piano bukan berbicara seperti itu.

" Saranghae Joongie..."

**BLUSH**

Perlahan wajah merah Jaejoong tergantikan dengan wajah seriusnya saat Yunho mulai menekan tuts grand piano yang ada didepannya. Jaejoong bisa mendengar dengan jelas melodi halus yang tengah Yunho mainkan untuknya. Sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan, sungguh...

Jaejoong terpana dengan permainan piano yang Yunho lakukan, matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Yunho. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara Yunho memainkan piano didepannya, astaga... Yunho terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan saat bermain piano!

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema setelah Yunho menghentikan permainan pianonya, Jaejoong berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untuk Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lebar mendapati kekasihnya berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan untuknya.

Itu adalah momen yang paling berharga untuk Yunho, Yunho turun dari panggung untuk menghampiri Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan reflek maju saat Yunho sudah ada di depannya kemudian memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Yunho.

" Terima kasih Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne, apapun untukmu Boo" Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan erat

.

.

.

" Tadi itu benar – benar fantastis! Kau sungguh luar biasa memainkan pianonya Yun" Ucap Jaejoong sembari masuk ke dalam bungalow dan menaruh barang belanjaan yang mereka beli untuk makan pagi besok

" Kau berlebihan Joongie ah"

" Tapi benar apa yang aku katakan! Jari – jarimu sungguh menakjubkan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian melihat kearah jari – jari lentik yang Yunho miliki

Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya dan menatap lembut mata Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Terima kasih"

Setelah dua kata itu keluar Yunho maju untuk mencium Jaejoong, ciuman tanpa tuntutan hanya kuluman penuh cinta yang Yunho berikan pada bibir bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang awalanya kaget perlahan memejamkan matanya dan menikmati apa yang Yunho lakukan.

Perlahan Jaejoong berjinjit dan merengkuh leher Yunho agar lebih bisa memperdalam ciumannya, mengulum bibir Yunho yang tebal tanpa mau melepaskannya. Jaejoong memukul dada Yunho ketika pasokan udara dalam dirinya menipis.

" Saranghae" Lirih Yunho dan Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Nado"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa mendengar sesuatu sehingga dia membuka matanya dengan pelan, dia melihat Yunho duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya memunggunginya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong bisa merasakan kekecewaan bercampur rasa sedih saat Yunho menghela nafasnya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat Yunho bergerak dan dia membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Yunho tengah bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan memperhatikan sesuatu.

OH! Jaejoong tahu kertas itu, surat pemberitahuaan tentang lomba piano! Jaejoong jadi bertanya dalam hati apa yang membuat Yunho begitu sedih? Yunho bisa sajakan mengikuti lomba itu?

_' Apa appanya? Apa benar appanya yang membuatnya berat mengambil keputusan?' _Batin Jaejoong

" Ottokeh..." Lirih Yunho sembari mengacak rambutnya dengan kencang

Yunho menoleh ke samping, dia bisa melihat wajah damai Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur tanpa tahu sebenarnya Jaejoong tidaklah tidur. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Yunho seakan melambung kelangit saat Jaejoong memuji permainan pianonya. Dia sangat senang Jaejoong menyukai permainannya.

" Joongie ah... Haruskah aku menyerah?" Lirih Yunho

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, dia menuju tempat tidur Jaejoong dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong kemudian mengusap pelan rambut Jaejoong.

" Saranghae... Jeongmal saranghae Joongie ah"

Jaejoong merinding mendengar suara rendah Yunho tapi dia tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Dia tidak mau Yunho mengetahui bahwa dia hanya pura – pura tidur.

" Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah appa akan merestui hubungan kita atau tidak. Yang aku tahu aku akan tetap berada disampingmu apapun yang terjadi"

**CUP**

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong lama dan kemudian menatap wajah Jaejoong.

" Tetaplah disampingku dan temani aku walaupun aku berada pada titik terendahku"

Ucapan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong bahwa hubungan keduanya tidak akan mudah untuk dijalani. Memang kenapa dengan Mr. Jung?

Jaejoong merasakan kenyamanan saat dia merasakan Yunho mengelus punggung tangannya dan dia pun kembali tertidur.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun lebih pagi hari ini, dia menoleh dan melihat Yunho masih bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong segera bangkit untuk membersihkan diri kemudian memasuki area dapur. Sebelum pulang kemarin mereka menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke minimarket guna membeli bahan untuk sarapan mereka.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan roti dari dalam lemari penyimpanan dan juga selai strawberry, dia baru tahu bahwa Yunho menyukai strawberry kemarin. Yunho menatap penuh binar pada buah strawberry kemarin hingga Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membeli sekotak strawberry untuk dibuat menjadi jus.

Jaejoong menyeselsaikan tugasnya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia menoleh dan melihat Yunho keluar ruangan sudah rapi dan rambutnya masihlah basah.

" Duduklah Yun. Aku akan membawakan sarapan untukmu" Ucap Jaejoong dan diangguki oleh Yunho

Yunho duduk diruang tamu sembari memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Astaga, indah sekali...

"Jja, aku membuatkan roti isi strawberry dan jus strawberry. Apa tidak apa – apa kau sarapan ini Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari menaruh piring dimeja

" Ya, tidak apa – apa"

Yunho memakan sarapannya tanpa banyak kata, dia menyukai jus yang dibuat Jaejoong manis namun rasa asamnya masih terasa.

" Hari ini kita kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hm... Aku ingin mengajakmu ke museum teddy bear" Jawab Yunho membuat gerakan Jaejoong terhenti dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" Jinjja?!"

" Ne, kenapa?"

" Daebakk! Aku mau!"

Yunho tersenyum senang ketika Jaejoong terawa dan memeluk lengannya. Semua gundahnya seakan hilang saat melihat senyum Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho maju untuk mengusap pelan helaian rambut Jaejoong yang ternyata sangat halus.

Sesuai janji, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong mengunjungi museum teddy bear, Jaejoong dengan senang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat booneka beruang yang sangat menggemaskan untuknya. Jaejoong lalu menoleh kearah Yunho dan boneka beruang yang sedang dipegangnya. Hmm...

" Kau tahu Yun"

" Hum?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong

" Boneka itu sungguh mirip denganmu"

" M-mwo?"

" Yunie Bear..." Jaejoong mengeluarkan lidahnya, mengejek Yunho kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana

" Mwo? Ya! Aku tidak sebesar beruang"

" Tapi mirip! Hahahahaha"

Jaejoong berlari menjauhi Yunho yang mengejarnya, apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong memanglah benar (menurut Jaejoong). Siang itu dihabiskan pasangan kekasih itu dengan memakan makanan lokal pulau Jeju, Heukdwaeji di salah satu restoran dekat sana.

Yunho cukup menikmati makanan disana bergitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Dia senang bisa merasakan makanan khas Jeju apalagi bersama dengan Yunho. Hari semakin sore saat Yunho mengajak Jaejoong untuk menikmati matahari tenggelam di puncak Seongsan.

Biasanya orang – orang kemari untuk melihat matahari terbit tapi Yunho ingin Jaejoong menikmati matahari tenggelam disini. Jaejoong tidak bisa melepas matanya dari pemandangan indah yang ada didepannya.

" Sungguh indah..." Gumam Jaejoong sembari menikmati pemandangan di depannya

" Ya, indah" Jawab Yunho namun matanya menatap Jaejoong

" Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat ini Yun, apa lagi bersamamu"

" Aku juga... Aku kira aku hanya bisa berkhayal datang kemari bersamamu"

" Eoh?" Wajah Jaejoong merona saat mendengar kata – kata Yunho

Tidak ada kata – kata yang keluar dari keduanya hingga sepuluh menit kemudian Jaejoong mulai membuka suaranya,

" Kau tahu Yun? Aku dulu ingin menjadi dokter"

" Lalu?"

" Hum?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho " Tidak bisa tercapai, keuanganku cukup buruk dan aku harus menerima jalan yang ada dihadapanku"

" Bekerja dengan Yoochun hyung?"

" Ne, satu hal yang aku sesali adalah kenapa aku tidak berjuang keras untuk mencapai apa yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal tentang masa depanmu Yun, raihlah mimpimu walaupun itu sulit" Lirih Jaejoong

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan bukan? Aku tahu semua tampak sulit untukmu tapi pasti ada jalan bukan?"

" Joongie..."

" Apa mimpimu Yun?"

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun lagi, dia menoleh kesamping dimana Jaejoong masih tertidur dengan nyaman. Dia melihat jam dinding, pukul dua belas malam. Pertanyaan yang Jaejoong ucapkan itu benar – benar mengusik hatinya.

_' Apa mimpiku?' _Batin Yunho

Menjadi seperti yang appanya minta? Pengusaha? Pebisnis? Orang kantoran? Bekerja diperusahaan appanya. Atau... Menjadi seorang pianis? Menulis lirik dan nada yang selalu terngiang dalam otaknya? Bermusik dan melakukan hal yang bersangkutan dengan seni?

Tidak...

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mungkin mengacaukan semua yang sudah dia bangun selama ini. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan appanya karena hanya dia yang bisa dipercaya oleh appanya.

" Tidak bisa tidur lagi Yun?"

Yunho langsung tersentak kaget mendengar suara lirih itu, Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang masih berbaring miring menghadapnya itu mengucek matanya.

" Ne?"

" Kemarilah"

Jaejoong menyingkap sedikit selimutnya dan memberikan senyumnya, Yunho bingung. Apa Jaejoong tengah mengigau?

" Kemarilah, aku akan memelukmu malam ini" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho bergerak ragu kearah tempat tidur Jaejoong dan terakhir dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

" Kenapa terbangun?" Tanya Yunho

" Karena kau bangun, aku jadi ikut terbangun"

" Mianhae... Tidurlah lagi"

" Kau juga, tidurlah disini" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menarik – narik kaos Yunho

Yunho akhrinya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong, dia berbaring menghadap kearah Jaejoong. Menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan pandangan sayu.

" Aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan kompetisimu bukan?"

" Mwo? Darimana kau tahu?"

" Maafkan aku, aku melihat kertas itu saat kau main ke flatku kemarin lusa"

" Aku..."

" Apa yang kau ragukan Yun?"

" Appa... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena appa"

" Lalu kenapa kau bisa ikut babak penyisihan?"

" Sebenarnya aku tahu tentang lomba itu tapi aku tidak berminat untuk mengikutinya karena perusahaan appa lebih membutuhkanku. Tapi... Ternyata Il Woo mengirimkan videoku saat bermain piano pada penyelenggara dan kemarin aku mendapatkan surat bahwa aku lolos babak penyisihan dan akan mengikuti babak semi final"

" Eoh? Kakakmu?"

" Menurut hyungku, bakatku ada dalam bermusik tapi aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya Joongie"

" Karena appamu?"

" Ya, appa hanya memilikiku untuk perusahaannya Joongie ah"

Entah keberanian dari mana Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir Yunho dan menangkup wajah Yunho sembari menatapnya dengan teduh.

" Jadi, apa mimpimu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yunho kembali merasakan ketidaknyamanan, apa mimpinya? Yunho memejamkan matanya dan melihat sang eomma ada didepannya, memainkan piano. Dulu dia senang sekali bermain piano dengan eommanya, eommanya juga yang mengajarkan Yunho untuk bermain piano.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat dia duduk disekolah menengah pertama, appanya datang menghentikan semua musik yang sedang dia senangi menggantinya dengan buku pelajaran dan mendidiknya untuk bisa menjadi penerus keluarga Jung.

" Aku... Ingin sekali bermain piano lagi" Lirih Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong

" Lalu? Kau tunggu apa lagi eoh? Kejar mimpimu walaupun itu sulit Yun"

" Tapi aku tidak mampu"

" Selalu ada jalan Yun"

" Apa?"

" Jika kau tidak bisa memilih, tidak bisakah kau lakukan keduanya?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sebelum dia menyadari apa arti kata – kata yang Jaejoong keluarkan. Bisakah? Dia memang belum mencoba jalan itu, apa dia harus mencobanya dan membuktikan pada appanya bahwa dia mampu?

" Aku tahu kau pasti bisa"

Suara lembut itu membuat Yunho mengangguk, Yunho tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong bisa membuatnya sangat nyaman. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan dia membuka mulutnya.

" Terima kasih, aku sangat beruntung memilikimu disampingku"

" Ani, aku yang beruntung memilikimu"

Yunho tidak tahu kenapa wajah Jaejoong begitu sempurna dimatanya malam itu, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Dan entah bagaimana terjadi, malam itu tempat tidur yang Jaejoong gunakan menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana keduanya berbagi kehangatan diiringi dengan desahan dan erangan.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Yuuhhuuu~~~ Cho kambek bawa ff With You ^^

Makasih ya buat yang udah sabar nunggu ff cho sampe pada lumutan + jamuran kkkk...

NC terpaksa Cho potong mengingat lagi bulan puasa. Ntar pas udah lewat bulan puasa Cho updatekan NC nya hehehehehe...

.

**Special Thank****s ****:**

**.**

**Yena Jung (ia, sabar), eL Ree (iya lah Yunpa kan posesif sama Jaemma n Cho #ups), Chunniesuie(iya, diusahakan), uknowme2309 (panjangin? Kkkk... pendek aja biar seru), Princess Jae (makasih sarannya, Cho pertimbangkan ne? ^^), littlecupcake noona (iya eonn, dateng mulu dia mah), lovgravanime14 (ga kok... muncul lagi nanti dia), nishikado. Yukito (aminnn), lee sunri hyun (maklum... masih pertama kali), leemomo. **

**Chan520 (makasih ya ga bosen sama ff Cho, fighting!), fyodult (yuk! Cho ikut!), akiramia44 (ga kok, nih ff fluff ga banyak nyiksa tapi tekanan batin aja kkkk), Yunjae Heart (mpreg? Kyk na gt eonn... Chap depan mulai ketawan lagi kok), JonginDO (sip sip), bijin YJS (yg laen? Baee~~~ kkk), TyaWutyWK (sip deh), alice (iya, doain aja Jaemma ga kenapa – napa ya!), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha (nado fighting!), Gues (diusahakan ya), GaemGyu92 (sabar...),**

**Yang udah follow, fav, para SiDer**

**.**

**Makasih banyak ya...**

.

Iya Cho tau chap ini pendek dan alurnya sangat lambat. Gimana ya... Cho mau kencan mereka emang pelan – pelan aja sebelum chap depan ada sesuatu #ups...

Buat yang minta Cho update di wattpad, Cho emang udah punya akunnya tapi emang ff na blm an dipindahin ke sana. Akun Cho : S**himjaecho**

.

Jja...

See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

**Jum'at 1****9**** Juni 2016**


	9. Chapter 8

**With you**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK Family dll

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating : **NC**

Warning : DLDR

.

Ff ini Cho update untuk para reader yang udh nunggu sampe karatan terus jamuran kkkkkk... _**Happy reading **_chingu yaaa

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho terbangun lagi, dia menoleh kesamping dimana Jaejoong masih tertidur dengan nyaman. Dia melihat jam dinding, pukul dua belas malam. Pertanyaan yang Jaejoong ucapkan itu benar – benar mengusik hatinya.

_' Apa mimpiku?'_ Batin Yunho

Menjadi seperti yang appanya minta? Pengusaha? Pebisnis? Orang kantoran? Bekerja diperusahaan appanya. Atau... Menjadi seorang pianis? Menulis lirik dan nada yang selalu terngiang dalam otaknya? Bermusik dan melakukan hal yang bersangkutan dengan seni?

Tidak...

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mungkin mengacaukan semua yang sudah dia bangun selama ini. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan appanya karena hanya dia yang bisa dipercaya oleh appanya.

" Tidak bisa tidur lagi Yun?"

Yunho langsung tersentak kaget mendengar suara lirih itu, Yunho menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong yang masih berbaring miring menghadapnya itu mengucek matanya.

" Ne?"

" Kemarilah"

Jaejoong menyingkap sedikit selimutnya dan memberikan senyumnya, Yunho bingung. Apa Jaejoong tengah mengigau?

" Kemarilah, aku akan memelukmu malam ini" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho bergerak ragu kearah tempat tidur Jaejoong dan terakhir dia duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya.

" Kenapa terbangun?" Tanya Yunho

" Karena kau bangun, aku jadi ikut terbangun"

" Mianhae... Tidurlah lagi"

" Kau juga, tidurlah disini" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian menarik – narik kaos Yunho

Yunho akhrinya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong, dia berbaring menghadap kearah Jaejoong. Menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya juga dengan pandangan sayu.

" Aku tahu kau pasti memikirkan kompetisimu bukan?"

" Mwo? Darimana kau tahu?"

" Maafkan aku, aku melihat kertas itu saat kau main ke flatku kemarin lusa"

" Aku..."

" Apa yang kau ragukan Yun?"

" Appa... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena appa"

" Lalu kenapa kau bisa ikut babak penyisihan?"

" Sebenarnya aku tahu tentang lomba itu tapi aku tidak berminat untuk mengikutinya karena perusahaan appa lebih membutuhkanku. Tapi... Ternyata Il Woo mengirimkan videoku saat bermain piano pada penyelenggara dan kemarin aku mendapatkan surat bahwa aku lolos babak penyisihan dan akan mengikuti babak semi final"

" Eoh? Kakakmu?"

" Menurut hyungku, bakatku ada dalam bermusik tapi aku tidak bisa lagi melakukannya Joongie"

" Karena appamu?"

" Ya, appa hanya memilikiku untuk perusahaannya Joongie ah"

Entah keberanian dari mana Jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir Yunho dan menangkup wajah Yunho sembari menatapnya dengan teduh.

" Jadi, apa mimpimu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Yunho kembali merasakan ketidaknyamanan, apa mimpinya? Yunho memejamkan matanya dan melihat sang eomma ada didepannya, memainkan piano. Dulu dia senang sekali bermain piano dengan eommanya, eommanya juga yang mengajarkan Yunho untuk bermain piano.

Tapi semua itu berubah saat dia duduk disekolah menengah pertama, appanya datang menghentikan semua musik yang sedang dia senangi menggantinya dengan buku pelajaran dan mendidiknya untuk bisa menjadi penerus keluarga Jung.

" Aku... Ingin sekali bermain piano lagi" Lirih Yunho menatap dalam mata Jaejoong

" Lalu? Kau tunggu apa lagi eoh? Kejar mimpimu walaupun itu sulit Yun"

" Tapi aku tidak mampu"

" Selalu ada jalan Yun"

" Apa?"

" Jika kau tidak bisa memilih, tidak bisakah kau lakukan keduanya?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya sebelum dia menyadari apa arti kata – kata yang Jaejoong keluarkan. Bisakah? Dia memang belum mencoba jalan itu, apa dia harus mencobanya dan membuktikan pada appanya bahwa dia mampu?

" Aku tahu kau pasti bisa"

Suara lembut itu membuat Yunho mengangguk, Yunho tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong bisa membuatnya sangat nyaman. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan dia membuka mulutnya.

" Terima kasih, aku sangat beruntung memilikimu disampingku"

" Ani, aku yang beruntung memilikimu"

Yunho tidak tahu kenapa wajah Jaejoong begitu sempurna dimatanya malam itu, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong dan semua terjadi begitu saja.

Dan entah bagaimana terjadi, malam itu tempat tidur yang Jaejoong gunakan menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana keduanya berbagi kehangatan diiringi dengan desahan dan erangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Nggghhh..."

" Ssshh..."

" Y-yu-yuunnhh aahh!"

" Mmmmh..."

Jaejoong mengerang, kenikmatan itu datang saat Yunho mengusap lembut nipplenya menggunakan lidah. Gila, ini gila!

Jaejoong merasa Yunho benar - benar bisa membuatnya melayang. Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dengan semangat dan menekan kepala Yunho agar tetap ada di dadanya.

Tangan Yunho perlahan turun, dia menurunkan celana yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong dan mengusap bagian inti Jaejoong dari luar boxer yang masih terpasang.

" Yuuunnhh... A-aaahhh"

Mendengar desahan kencang Jaejoong membuat Yunho makin bersemangat, dia makin gencar _'mengerjai' _bagian tubuh Jaejoong. Dan sekarang dia menurunkan boxer yang dipakai Jaejoong dan tangannya berhadapan langsung dengan junior Jaejoong yang sudah mengeras.

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan memperhatikan tubuh Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang kini tengah terengah - engah dengan celana piyama yang masih menggantung di lututnya. Yunho sungguh tidak tahan melihatnya!

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat dia tidak merasakan sentuhan Yunho dan matanya langsung berhadapan langsung dengan mata Yunho.

" Yu-yun..."

Perlahan Jaejoong mencoba menutupi bagian bawahnya karena malu namun Yunho menahannya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Kau indah"

**Blush**

Suara berat Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong makin memerah. Malu... Dirinya sangat malu apa lagi tatapan Yunho yang seakan ingin menerkamnya!

Yunho perlahan menurunkan kembali tubuhnya dan mencium pelan Jaejoong penuh perasaan dan lembut namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu menjadi intens dan menuntut.

Gesekan kedua tubuh itu membuat Jaejoong maupun Yunho mendesah dan menggera tertahan dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Jaejoong perlahan turun dan menarik - narik celana yang dipakai Yunho, Yunho apa yang diinginkan Jaejoong sehingga dia kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dan dengan asal membuka celananya.

Setelahnya dia menarik celana piyama yang dipakai Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong akhirnya telanjang. Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh junior Jaejoong yang sangat keras itu kemudian mulai membuat gerakan naik dan turun.

" Nggggggghhhh..."

Jaejoong mendesah, kedua tangannya meremas sprei yang ada dibawahnya guna menyalurkan kenikmatan yang sedang dia rasakan.

Yunho tidak membuang waktunya, dia membuka mulutnya dan menjilat benda keras yang ada di hadapannya hingga Jaejoong mendesis dan makin mendorong kepalanya kearah bantal.

Yunho memasukkan junior Jaejoong dengan perlahan kedalam mulutnya dan menghisap benda itu. Jaejoong tidak tahan, dia menjambak - jambak rambut Yunho dan mengacaknya.

Yunho menyukai bagaimana Jaejoong mendesahkan namanya, menggeram dan mendesis penuh nikmat karena pekerjaan yang dia perbuat. Ah... Menyenangkan!

" Aaakkkkhhh!"

Jaejoong mengambil oksigen dengan rakus, dia baru saja melihat banyak bintang dan membuat dirinya seakan berada diatas awan sebelum dihempaskan kembali dengan cepat.

" Yun!"

Jaejoong terpekik saat sesuatu memasuki lubang intinya, mata Jaejoong terbuka dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Yunho. Mulut Yunho masih ada dibagian inti tubuhnya, menjilatinya seakan tengah membersihkannya. Namun tangan Yunho ada dibagian bawah tubuhnya dan Jaejoong bisa melihat jari telunjuk Yunho ada didalam hole-nya.

" Yun... Mmmhh..."

Yunho menaikkan tubuhnya, dia kembali mencium Jaejoong namun jarinya terus bergerak dibawah. Memajumundurkan jarinya seakan mencari sesuatu didalam sana.

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Yunho saat Jaejoong merasa Yunho memasukkan jarinya yang lain kedalam tubuhnya.

" Sakit?" Tanya Yunho pelan

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata - kata, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menarik Yunho agar kembali menciumnya. Dia sakit namun harus bertahan demi Yunho.

Tak terasa sudah tiga jari Yunho yang masuk dan Jaejoong makin merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberdaan ketiga jari itu tapi saat Yunho mencoba memasukinya lebih dalam Jaejoong tersentak dan mendesah keras.

" Aaahh! Yuunn! Disana, lagi! Aahh"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyerang tempat itu lagi hingga Jaejoong menggelinjang.

" Ak-akuuu... Akkkh... sebentar lagi yunn.. Akkhhh!"

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan itu membuat Jaejoong mengerang frustasi. Dirinya hampir sampai dan Yunho menghentikan gerakannya.

" Sebentar"

Yunho sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dan menuntun miliknya yang sudah sangat 'exicted' pada hole Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sadar sebentar lagi keperjakaannya akan hilang.

" Nggh..."

Jaejoong meringis saat sebuah benda tumpul memaksa masuk kedalam lubangnya. Rasanya aneh. Jaejoong akhirnya menatap wajah Yunho yang tenga serius dengan apa yang dikerjakannya dan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

" Aaakkkhhh!"

" Jo-joongie..."

" Tidak apa - apa Yun... Nggh... masukkan"

Yunho dengan polosnya mengangguk dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan sekali hentak.

" AAAAAKKKKHHH! Ssssshh"

" omo!"

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya saat miliknya sudah masuk secara utuh namun dia malah melihat airmata Jaejoong mengalir dan hal itu membuatnya gugup.

" Jo-joongie mianhae... Ma-maafkan aku! Sungguh! Aku tidak tahu rasanya sangat menyakitkan untukmu. Apa kita berhenti saja?"

Jaejoong mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk menangkup wajah Yunho dan memberikan senyumnya. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan dan membuat tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua, tapi dia tidak boleh mundur sa semuanya sudah jauh seperti ini.

" Aniya... Tenanglah Yun"

" Ini pertama kalinya untukku sehingga aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana"

" Ini juga pertama kalinya untukku tapi kau seperti sangat berpengalaman. Aku tidak apa - apa Yun, hanya saja aku butuh membiasakan diri"

" Ba-baiklah"

Yunho akhirnya menghentikan gerakannya dan menyangga tubuhnya menggunakan siku agar tidak menindih tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong memberikan senyumnya dan mengelus pipi Yunho, dia senang Yunho memperlakukannya dengan lembut, sangat suka.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Jaejoong lama kemudian turun pada kedua mata Jaejoong yang entah kenapa menutup saat dirinya mendekat. Kecupannya kemudian turun menuju kedua pipi Jaejoong dan hidung mancung Jaejoong.

Senang sekali bisa mencium namja cantik yang selalu dia kagumi ini. Sekarang namja cantik itu sudah menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya miliknya.

Kecupan Yunho akhirnya jatuh pada bibir mera milik Jaejoong dan menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan gemas. Jaejoong membalas hisapan Yunho dan keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan.

Dan entah sejak kapan tubuh Yunho bergerak perlahan dan membuat Jaejoong memeluk erat punggung Yunho dan menyalurkan rasa sakit yang masih dirasanya dengan mencakar tubuh namjachingunya itu.

" Yuuunnnhhh! Akkkkhhh... Disana yun! Jeball!"

" Nggggghhh..."

" Terushhh aaaahhhhh!"

Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya masih dengan memajumundurkan miliknya dari tubuh inti Jaejoong. Rasanya benar - benar menakjubkan melihat Jaejoong seperti ini!

Tangan Yunho tidak tinggal diam, dia menyentuh junior Jaejoong dan mengocoknya dengan keras hingga Jaejoong tidak dapat menahan desahan dan erangannya.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur keatas, dia berharap Yunho memeluknya dan menciumnya sebelum kepuasannya kembali datang dan Yunho mengambil satu tangan Jaejoong dan diletakkan diatas dada Jaejoong sendiri.

Dia ingin Jaejoong meremas dadanya sendiri, ingin melihat bagaimana namja itu menggodanya. Awalnya Jaejoong menggeleng namun pada akhirnya dia kalah karena ingin mendapatkan kepuasan.

Dia memainkan nipplenya sedangkan tangan kirinya masih menganggur, akhirnya Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya dan membuat tangan kiri Jaejoong ada diatas kepala namja cantik itu dan Yunho tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya.

" Ssshhh... Yun..."

" Sebentar Joongie..."

" Uhh..."

Pelepasan itu terjadi, Yunho menggeram kencang disamping telinga Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong mendesah kencang saat spermanya keluar dari dalam tubuh intinya. Mereka berdua mengambil nafas dengan rakus, berlomba agar bisa tetap bernafas sampai akhirnya keduanya saling melempar senyum dan tertawa.

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong yang sudah memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya, Jaejoong hanya bisa membalas perlakuan lembut Yunho dan melebarkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat merasa sebuah sinar mengenai matanya, dengan segera dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sesuatu yang padat di depannya. Sesuatu yang lembut namun terasa berotot.

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali dan akhirnya dia sadar bahwa dia tengah memeluk seseorang.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia bisa melihat wajah damai kekasihnya, Yunho. Namja itu tidur memeluknya dengan erat, Jaejoong menyukai hal ini. Namun cukup malu juga mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam. Astaga...

Secara perlahan Jaejoong bergerak, melepaskan pelukan Yunho namun hal itu malah membuat Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan sayu.

" Sudah bangun?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara seraknya

" Hum, aku ingin mandi Yun..." Jawab Jaejoong

" Arasseo, mau aku bantu?"

" Kenapa kau harus membantu?"

" Kau tidak merasa sakit memang?"

Jaejoong mencoba bergerak dan mengerti maksud Yunho, benar. Bagian bawahnya terasa perih dan sakit, dia mengangguk pada Yunho. Akhirnya Yunho bangkit, dia memakai celana piyamanya dan membantu Jaejoong dengan menggendongnya secara bridal.

Membuat Jaejoong tidak merasakan sakit yang berlebihan saat berdiri di bawah shower dan mengusap lembut seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dengan sabun mandi. Yunho cukup sadar untuk tidak 'menerkam' namja cantik itu di kamar mandi setelah melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

Jadi,

Mereka hanya akan menghabiskan hari terakhir liburan mereka di bungalow. Yunho memanjakan Jaejoong karena dia tidak ingin Jaejoong banyak bergerak untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

" Aku jadi seperti anak bayi" Ucap Jaejoong saat Yunho menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa sembari membawa segelas coklat dingin

" Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit Joongie"

" Aku tidak apa - apa, kau sungguh lembut Yun"

" Eomma mengajarkanku untuk berbuat lembut pada orang yang aku sayangi"

" Eommamu benar - benar luar biasa"

" Ya, sungguh luar biasa"

Yunho jadi ingat seberapa besar sang eomma menyayanginya, membelanya saat sang appa memarahinya saat membuat lagu. Bicara soal lagu, bagaimana dengan kompetisinya ya?

" Joongie ah..."

" Ne?"

Yunho tiba - tiba menaruh kepalanya diatas pangkuan Jaejoong, sejak kejadian tadi malam namja itu seakan tidak merasa canggung lagi bermanja pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memainkan rambut Yunho.

" Bagaimana dengan kompetisiku?"

" Aku ingin melihat kau memenangkan kompetisi ini Yun, ini sungguh kompetisi besar"

" Tapi appa?"

" Bagaimana kalau kau memberitahunya setelah kompetisi berakhir Yun? Bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti"

" Kau janji selalu disampingku untuk itu?"

" Tentu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan yakin

" Terima kasih"

Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong untuk mendekat dan dia mencium bibir penuh Jaejoong. Astaga... Rasanya bibir Jaejoong menjadi candunya kini.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho meminta Junsu untuk menjemput mereka di bandara saat mereka tiba di Seoul, tentu saja Junsu setuju karena mereka akan memberikan sebuah kejutan kecil pada Jaejoong.

" Ini bukan arah flatku Yun" Ucap Jaejoong yang bingung karena mobil melaju kearah yang tidak dia tahu

" Ini arah ketempat tinggalmu kok"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, memang flatnya sudah pindah ya? Atau dia lupa jalan menuju tempat tinggalnya? Tadi sungguh, ini bukan arah menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Mobil Junsu berhenti didepan sebuah gedung berlantai sepuluh yang bisa dibilang lebih dari sederhana, tidak terlihat mewah namun terlihat mahal.

" Yun?" jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak mengerti

" Kajja"

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong sedangkan Junsu sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu didepan mereka. Menaiki sebuah lift dan Junsu menekan angka lima disana.

Mereka kemudian menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih dan Junsu memasukkan password pintu itu. Masih dalam keadaan bingung Jaejoong menurut saja saat Yunho membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

" SELAMAT DATANG JAEJOONG/HYUNG!"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong tentu saja tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan itu, suara Junsu dan Yoochun. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya dan melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia bisa melihat beberapa barang miliknya ada disana, dia bisa melihat beberapa fotonya disana, omo! Kenapa flatnya berubah seperti ini!

" Kau tinggal disini sekarang"

Ucapan Yunho tentu membuat Jaejoong kaget, tinggal disini?

" Tinggal dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan bingung

" Disini, di apartemen ini"

" Ta-tapi... Aku-aku"

" Jaejoong hyung, tolong hargai aku dan Chunnie hyung yang sudah bersusah payah memindahkan semua barangmu dari flatmu itu" Ucap Junsu setengah merengek

" Ne? Yun, aku tidak bisa" Ucap Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sendu

" Yah sayang sekali, aku sudah membayar sewa untuk setahun kedepan"

" NE?!"

" Sudah, kau turuti saja kekasihmu ini Jae, tidak apa - apakan? Sekarang, junsu akan mengajakmu berkeliling" Ucap Yoochun kemudian tersenyum

" Kajjaaaaaa~~"

Junsu dengan seenaknya menggandeng lengan Jaejoong dan membawa namja itu berkeliling didalam apartemen barunya itu.

" Ini dapurnya"

" Whoaa..."

Mata Jaejoong berkedip lucu menatap area dapur yang didomonasi warna krem dan peach. Dapur sederhana namun Jaejoong sangat menyukainya.

Kemudian Junsu mengajak jaejoong berkeliling ketempat selanjutnya. Sebuah kamar dengan nuansa putih dan soft pink dengan desain manis dan beberapa boneka berbentuk kelinci, beruang dan gajah ada diatas tempat tidur. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kamar siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Kamar hyung lah"

" Mwo?! Tap-tapi... pink?"

" Aku pikir kamar ini terlihat indah dengan warna soft pink dan putih. Iya kan? Setelah berkonsultasi pada Yoochun hyung, kami memutuskan warna ini adalah yang terbaik"

Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo dengan pemikiran Junsu, Junsu kemudian membuka sebuah pintu disebelah kamarnya, nuansa putih dan hitam lebih dominan dikamar ini.

" Ini kamar Yunho" Jelas Junsu

" Eh?"

" Iya, takut dia ingin menginap. Aku rasa kalian sekamar pun tidak apa - apa tapi Yoochun hyung menyarankan ruangan ini menjadi kamar Yunho saja, aku pikir itu bagus juga"

Setelah lima belas menit mereka berkeliling, Jaejoong akhirnya duduk disebuah sofa panjang bersama Junsu. Yunho dan Yoochun sudah duduk sejak tadi, mereka tengah minum jus jeruk.

" Tunggu, dimana pekerjaanku?!" Tiba - tiba saja Jaejoong teringat pekerjaannya dimana dia menjahit boneka

" Oh, itu... Kami menjahitnya. Ani! Aku lebih banyak mengerjakannya, sedangkan jidat hyung itu hanya tidur" Jawab Junsu kemudian menunjukkan jari - jarinya

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, kenapa dia baru sadar jika jari Junsu ditutup oleh plester?! Astaga! Jaejoong dengan segera mengambil tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya.

" Maaf" Lirih Jaejoong penuh penyesalan

" Tidak apa - apa hyung! Aku baik - baik saja! Ini demi kebaikan hyung juga! Yunho ingin hyung hanya bekerja di kafe setelah ini" Ucap Junsu

" Ne?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho

" Ya, kau cukup bekerja pada Yoochun hyung saja. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan"

" Tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Hargailah Yunho Jae ah..."

Suara Yoochun membuat Jaejoong menatap Yunho, akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya membiasakan diri untuk tinggal di apartemen barunya. Dan dia juga tidak merasakan kelelahan seperti dulu karena sekarang dia hanya bekerja di kafe milik Yoochun.

Hari ini Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yoochun masuk kedalam sebuah gedung kesenian dimana sebuah kompetisi akan berlangsung. Ya, malam ini Yunho akan menunjukkan permainan musiknya.

Mereka sudah duduk dengan tidak sabar dibangku penonton, yang Jaejoong tidak sangka kedua kakak Yunho datang. Jessica bahkan mengambil penerbangan awal untuk datang ke Korea, dia tidak mau ketinggalan sebuah hal penting dalam hidupnya.

" Semoga Yunho bisa melewati babak ini" Ucap Jessica

" Pasti bisa, levelnya lebih dari ini Jessi ah" Jawab Il Woo

Jaejoong meremas ujung kemejanya dan berdoa dalam hati. Sungguh, ini adalah hal penting untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak ingin Yunho gagal!

.

.

.

.

Satu persatu peserta mulai menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam memainkan piano dan Yunho mendapatkan nomor urut terakhir untuk tampil. Jaejoong sungguh tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilan Yunho.

" Dan silahkan untuk peserta terakhir dalam babak semi final ini, Jung Yunho"

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan itu, beberapa orang bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar, seorang Jung mengikuti kompetisi. Mereka penasaran apakah Jung yang dimaksud adalah salah satu anak dari Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum.

Tapi melihat Jung Il Woo dan Jung Jessica ada di kursi penonton itu artinya ada Jung yang lain? Dari keluarga lain? Karena publik hanya tahu mereka berdua adalah anak dari keluarga Jung yang terkenal itu.

Jaejoong menatap panggung tanpa berkedip saat melihat Yunho memasuki panggung itu. Tadi sebelum kompetisi dimulai Jaejoong ditarik oleh Yunho dan namja itu memeluknya erat. Mengecup kening serta bibirnya barulah mereka berpisah. Yunho bilang memeluk Jaejoong bisa meredakan rasa gugupnya, aigo...

Yunho memberikan hormat pada semua penonton dan juri sebelum duduk di kursi depan sebuah grand piano. Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum mulai menekan tuts - tuts piano di depannya.

Alunan musik lembut nan indah mulai terdengar namun lama kelamaan musik itu terdengar cepat dan Jaejoong bisa merasakan sebuah emosi dalam alunan musik itu. Kecewa.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa Yunho tengah mengekspresikan sebuah rasa kekecewaan. Astaga... Kenapa Yunho terlihat sedih saat memainkan piano itu.

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara isakkan, Jessica tengah meneteskan air matanya. Secara refleks tentu saja dia merangkul Jessica dan yeoja itu memeluk Jaejoong, kenapa Jessica menangis? Ada apa?

Dia melirik Il Woo yang masih fokus mem-videokan permainan piano Yunho tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat mata Il Woo yang berkaca - kaca. Jaejoong... Ingin tahu, ingin tahu kenapa mereka menahan tangis bahkan menangis mendengar dan melihat permainan piano Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bertepuk tangan dengan bahagia saat sang MC menyebutkan nama Yunho dalam lima peserta yang masuk kedalam babak final. Dia terharu dan bangga mendengar hal itu, kekasihnya hebat dan dia sangat senang.

Untuk merayakan keberhasilan Yunho, mereka membuat acara makan - makan disebuah restoran bintang lima. Usai kompetisi, Yunho mengampiri Jaejoong dan Jaejoong berlari untuk memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Menggumamkan kata selamat berkali - kali dan mengatakan bahwa namja itu sungguh hebat.

" Makan Yun" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut dan menaruh daging diatas piring Yunho

" Terima kasih, kau juga harus makan yang banyak Joongie ah"

" Tentu" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lembut

" Bisa tidak kalian tidak membuatku iri? Hey! Aku belum punya kekasih!" Pekik Jessica dengan nada kesal

" Makanya cari sana, jangan membuatku malu karena seorang Jung Jessica masih betah menjomblo" Goda Il Woo

" Ya! Oppa! Kenapa kau tega begitu padaku!" Jessica memukul pelan lengan Il Woo

" Tidak apa - apa noona, aku juga sama kok" Ucap Junsu

" Lho? Aku kira kau dan Yoochun berpacaran?" Tanya Jessica

" An-aniya noona!" Jawab Junsu dengan wajah merona

" Aigo... Yoochun ah, lihat wajah merona Suie! Kau harus ambil langkah!" Ucap Jessica semakin menggoda Junsu

Yoochun yang mendengarnya hanya menggarukkan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum lebar bersama Yunho.

" Tapi, sayang sekali eomma tidak datang malam ini karena harus menemani appa ke New York" Ucap Jessica

" Iya, tapi... Bagaimana dengan appa?" Tanya Yunho

" Untungnya appa tidak ada disini" Jawab Jessica dengan enteng

" Tapi beritanya bisa dengan cepat menyebar bukan?"

" Aku tahu, hyung akan menjagamu _little _Jung. Tenang saja" Ucap Il Woo menenangkan Yunho

" Hum"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki apartemennya diikuti oleh Yunho yang katanya ingin menginap di apartemen Jaejoong. Tidak masalah untuk Jaejoong, toh dia memiliki kamar sendiri di dalam apartemen.

" Langsung mandi dan tidur ya" Ucap Jaejoong sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya

" Ya, selamat tidur Joongie"

" Ne, Jalja Yun"

Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya dan langsung membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai dia langsung berbaring dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Yunho memasuki kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya, kamar Jaejoong lebih tepatnya. Dia bisa melihat seorang namja tidur dengan damainya dilapisi selimut. Melihat kearah jam dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi dan dia tidak bisa tidur karena memimpikan appanya.

Appanya yang marah karena dia ikut kompetisi dan wajahnya membuat Yunho sedih, wajah kecewa appanya. Dia sangat tidak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa appanya, anggap saja itu adalah kelemahan terbesar Yunho.

" Aku harus apa? Meneruskannya atau..."

Yunho menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dan membuat gerakan absurd disana, dia tersenyum sebagai respon puasnya. Namun sepertinya namja yang tengah tertidur itu terganggu dan membuka matanya.

" Yu-yun?"

" Maaf membangunkanmu"

Jaejoong segera duduk dan menatap namja yang ada dihadapannya. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat jam yang ada di atas meja nakasnya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara khas orang bangun tidur

" Terbangun"

" Mau susu atau coklat hangat?"

" Hum?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya kemudian mengangguk

.

.

.

Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dengan Yunho yang memegang sebuah cangkir berisikan coklat hangat buatan Jaejoong.

" Eommaku selalu membuatkan teh hijau saat aku terbangun" Ucap Yunho

" Eoh? Mau aku ganti saja minumanmu?"

" Tidak, aku senang kau membuatkan coklat ini. Apa ini kebiasaanmu saat tidak bisa tidur?"

" Eomma... Membuatkan coklat saat aku mimpi buruk"

" Ah~ Begitu rupanya"

" Ya, kenapa kau terbangun? Mimpi buruk juga?"

" Bisa dibilang begitu"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku hanya masih bingung untuk meneruskan semua ini. Jika aku meneruskannya appa akan kecewa tapi aku ingin..."

" Yun, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku selalu ada untukmu. Mendukung apapun keinginanmu, tapi aku memang lebih senang kau mengikuti hatimu. Jangan ragu ya?" Jaejoong menyentuh pundak Yunho

" Terima kasih, terima kasih sudah menemaniku Joongie ah" Ucap Yunho kemudian menangkup wajah Jaejoong

Perlahan wajah Yunho mendekat, Jaejoong refleks memejamkan matanya. Dan sebuah sengatan luar biasa manis dia rasakan saat bibir penuh Yunho menempel pada bibirnya.

Keduanya hanyut karena sebuah ciuman dan kemudian berubahnya menjadi gairah. Malam itu... Yunho kembali mengulang malam panas yang pernah dia alami di Jeju bersama Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja meremas ponsel pintar yang ada dalam genggamannya setelah membaca sebuah berita. Dia menggeram marah kemufia melirik istrinya yang sedang duduk manis sembari meminum teh kesukaannya, teh ijau.

" Kau sudah tahu berita ini?" Tanya namja tampan itu dengan nada datar

" Yunho? Ya... Il Woo dan Jessi memberitahukannya tadi malam" Jawab sang istri

" Dan kau diam saja?"

" Aku harus apa? Memberitahukanmu dan membuatnya kacau?" Sang istri membalas pertanyaan suaminya dengan nada datar

" Bummie..."

" Kau boleh saja menjadikannya pewaris utama, tapi itu kesukaannya, hobinya, minatnya. Bermain musik adalah kegemarannya bukan menjadi prioritasnya karena dia memikirkanmu"

" Kita pulang sekarang"

" Hah..."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah menunggu nomor antrian sekarang, hasil _check up-_nya sudah boleh diambil hari ini. Setelah pergi ke Jeju dia merasa sedikit sakit dan Yoochun mengajak jaejoong berobat sekalian memeriksakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Dan dia ada disini, di rumah sakit Seoul menunggu antrian. Dia tidak memberitahu pada Yunho karena takut namja itu khawatir. Jadi Jaejoong pergi setelah Yunho berangkat ke kampus.

Saat namanya disebutkan dia tersentak karena seseorang memegangi lengannya.

" Ahjumma?"

Ahjumma itu tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan dokter. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali karena respon yang diberikan yeoja yang ada disampingnya.

Dia yang sehat kenapa yeoja itu yang berbinar, apa lagi setelah melihat pemeriksaan salah satu organ dalam tubuhnya. Astaga...

Jaejoong kira respon yang di dapat adalah tatapan penuh jijik padanya tapi kenapa yeoja disebelahnya malah tersenyum senang seperti ini. Apa dia diterima dengan mudah dengan kondisi _'aneh'_-nya ini?

" Jooongggiiiieeee~~ Ahjumma senang sekali dengan semua ini!" Pekik yeoja itu

" Ah-ahjumma"

" Ayo temani ahjumma belanja hari ini? Dan kita makan malam dirumah ahjumma? Yunie bilang kau pintar masak! Ayo~"

Astaga...

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya...

Yeoja yang merupakan eomma dari Yunho itu menarik Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam sebuah mobil mewah setelah keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

Jaejoong harus tabah karena dia menemani seorang Jung Kibum yang ternyata sangat menyukai acara belanja hingga dia lupa memberikan kabar pada Yunho dan Yoochun.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aigo... Mianhae? Eomma culik Joongie tadi. Kami bertemu di rumah sakit"

"..."

" Mwo? Kau tidak tahu Jaejoongie ke rumah sakit? Pacar macam apa kau hah? Eomma mengajak Jaejoongie ke rumah untuk memasak bersama eomma. Tidak perlu khawatir, _bye _Yunie"

**Pik**

Baru saja Mrs. Jung mematikan sambungan teleponnya, tadi Yunho kembali menelepon Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung yang mengangkat panggilan telepon itu. Astaga...

Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja ketika dia dibawa kesebuah yang super besar macam istana dalam dongeng, dia bergumam dalam hati. Disinilah Yunho tinggal...

" Apa Yunho tahu kondisi tubuhmu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung saat mereka sudah ada di dapur keluarga Jung

" Be-belum" Jawab Jaejoong jujur, dia tengah memotong daging saat ini

" Kau harus memberitahukannya, dia pasti senang ah ani sangat senang"

" Senang?"

Mana ada yang senang dengan keadaannya? Keluarganya saja jijik padanya. Mrs. Jung benar - benar tahu cara menghibur.

" Wae?"

" An-aniya"

Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sampai tidak terasa sudah dua jam mereka berkutat di dapur seseorang berteriak.

" Eomma, aku pulang" Terdengar suara teriakan seorang yeoja dari depan

" Oh, sepertinya Jessi sudah pulang. Tunggu ya"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tidak lama Mrs. Jung kembali dengan Jessi yang terpekik heboh saat melihat jaejoong di dapur rumahnya.

" Aku saja yang yeoja bahkan tidak tahu alat masak tapi kau seorang namja bisa melakukan semua ini? Astaga!" Kagum Jessica

" Aku sudah terbiasa untuk memasak sejak kecil bersama eomma" Jawab Jaejoong

" Harusnya dulu eomma memberikanmu pelajaran memasak bukannya berjalan diatas catwalk" Kini Mrs. Jung yang berbicara

" Eeeeiiii~ aku ini lebih cocok jadi penikmat makanan bukan pembuat makanan" Jawab Jessica kemudian mereka tertawa bersama

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, yang terakhir datang adalah Yunho dan appanya. Jaejoong tentu saja gugup karena ini kali pertamanya dia bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Jung yang terkenal itu (menurut Yoochun). Malam ini tunangan Il Woo pun datang berkunjung.

" Annyeonghasseo, aku Kim Jaejoong" Sapa Jaejoong dengan sopan dan suaranya terdengar begitu lembut

Mr. Jung menaikkan salah satu alisnya kemudian menatap sang istri seakan meminta penjelasan.

" Kita makan dulu saja, semua ini aku dan Jaejoongie yang memasak" Ucap Mrs. Jung

Yunho yang duduk disamping Jaejoong tentu saja senang karena melihat begitu banyak makanan kesukaannya dan! Yang paling penting semua itu dimasak oleh sang kekasih.

" Enak" Puji Yunho setelah mencoba makanan buatan Jaejoong dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum

" Benar! Kau harus mengajariku memasak kapan - kapan!" Ucap Ahra antusias

" N-ne" Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan canggung

" Makanlah, dagingnya empuk bukan?" Mrs. Jung menyumpit sebuah daging dan menaruhnya diatas piring Mr. Jung

Sang kepala keluarga menoleh dan dia disambut oleh senyuman lembut istrinya. Tuhan, betapa indah senyum lembut istrinya. Perlahan Mr. Jung mengangguk dan memakan daging yang diberikan istrinya. Dan Mrs. Jung rasa dia harus sering - sering mengajak Jaejoong memasak disini karena semua menyukai masakan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

" Joongie ah, kenapa kau repot - repot begini sih. Disini banyak maid" Ucap Mrs. Jung saat Jaejoong beranjak ke dapur untuk membereskan piring usai mereka makan malam

" Gwaenchana ahjumma, aku terbiasa seperti ini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi kau tamu disini"

" Aku tidak apa - apa sungguh"

" Kau ini cantik, baik hati, pintar memasak, bersih - bersih, ugh... Yunie benar - benar beruntung mendapatkanmu"

**Blush**

Tentu saja Jaejoong tersipu mendengar ucapan Mrs. Jung, tapi hal ini menunjukkan bahwa dia diterima oleh Mrs. Jung sebagai kekasih anaknya bukan?

Jaejoong akhirnya menatap Mrs. Jung dan tersenyum yang dibalas sebuah senyuman indah nan lembut Mrs. Jung. Ah~ Betapa beruntungnya Jaejoong bisa melihat senyuman indah itu.

**BRAKKK!**

" Omo!" Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung terpekik kaget

" Ruang tamu, ayo" Ajak Mrs. Jung kemudian menggandeng Jaejoong untuk beranjak ke ruang yang Mrs. Jung maksud

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat seorang namja berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sedangkan Mr. Jung duduk di seberang namja itu dengan wajah memerah marah. Di ruangan itu bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi ada Il Woo, Jessica dan Ahra yang masih diam menatap kaget kearah Mr. Jung.

" Apa appa mengajarkanmu untuk memberontak dan tidak menuruti appa?" Suara Mr. Jung terdengar datar saat mengatakannya

" Ap-appa... Aku mohon kali ini saja... Biarkan aku-"

" Tidak, sekali kau melanggar maka kau akan terus melakukannya. Tidak ada pertandingan final untukmu Yun"

Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kedua orang yang ada di depannya itu. Mereka sedang membahas pertandingan final Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini adalah kesempatan Yunho. Jaejoong ingin Yunho menunjukkan bakatnya dipertandingan itu.

" Appa..."

" Kau mau membuat appa kecewa?" Pertanyaan appanya terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan

" Tidak appa, aku ingin membanggakan appa tapi aku ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini"

**Brakkk!**

Mr. Jung memukul meja yang ada didepannya dan matanya menatap nyalang pada Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan kedepan tanpa aba - aba dari siapapun, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana hati Yunho saat ini. Pasti sangat sakit.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho saat dirinya sudah ada disamping Yunho. Mr. Jung dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak hanya dua orang itu tapi semua yang ada disana menatap jaejoong.

" Ah-ahjusshi, aku mohon biarkan Yunho mengikuti pertandingan penting ini" Ucap Jaejoong dengan ragu, dia menggenggam erat tangan Yunho

Yunho seakan mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan baru, dia balas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar.

" Kau hanya orang luar disini, tidak mengerti apa - apa. Keputusanku adalah mutlak" Ucap Mr. Jung menatap Jaejoong dengan datar

" Appa..."

" Dengar Jung Yunho, apapun hubunganmu dengan namja ini appa tidak menyetujuinya. Apa lagi dia seorang namja yang tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan, sampai kapanpun appa tidak akan menerimanya. Memangnya kau pikir pada siapa appa akan menurunkan perusahaan yang dibangun dengan susah payah oleh keluarga Jung kalau bukan dirimu?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia sudah tahu akan mendapatkan penolakan seperti ini. Tapi rasanya benar - benar sakit...

" Cukup appa"

Suara itu membuat pandangan mereka teralih pada sosok anak pertama keluarga Jung, Jung Il Woo.

" Biarkan Yunho mengikuti pertandingan itu" Ucap Il Woo datar

" Lalu? Kau akan berhenti dari dunia senimu?! Cih"

" Kalau Yunho menang, aku akan meneruskan perusahaan yang appa banggakan. Biarkan Yunho mengikuti hatinya dan aku akan menuruti appa"

" Hy-hyung"

" Mwo?!"

" Tapi dengan satu syarat" Pandangan Il Woo sekarang kearah Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang merasa dipandangi sedikit mundur dan menatap takut ke arah Il Woo, perasaan Jaejoong langsung saja tidak enak " Aku ingin Jaejoong ada disampingku"

"..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Update an kedua...

Hai hai hai buat yang udh nunggu ff ini sampe jamuran + karatan! Hehehehehehe #SenyumTakBerdosa

Gimana liburan hari ini pada kemana? Cho lagi ada di Bogor nih kkkkkk

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Uknowme2903 (liad chap dpn yaaa, maacih udh ripiu), 909596 (santai yaa, doakan aja supaya mereka bersatu kkkk), 01a0101 (iya, ini d lanjut kok), ismi mimi (mba Boa kluar chap dpn kyk na), lipminnie (mklum msh muda bawaannya galau aje yunpa), csyaoran01 (udh y NC nya... kkkk), PrincessJae (cuussss), depdeph (doain aj masalahnya kelar satu" hahahaha), jejukocherys20 (iyaa, NC done yaa), eL Ree (sipoo), retvianputri12 (liad chap dpn yaa), akiramia44 (sip, pasti selalu semangat kok), misschokyulate2 (sipppooo), yunjae heart (eoonnn~~ udh d update ni, potongan NC nya d sini), nabratz (iya lah... kkkk),**

**Yjnokokoro (udh d update yaa.. NC juga lunas hahaha), ichimita1 (maacih, nado hwaiting), choikim1310 (masih pnjang perjalanan yunjae nih), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (fighting! Jaemma kan emang the best), fyodult (pacar rasa suami hehehehe), LittleOoh (sippoooo), kisseujj (ditunggu aj y), alice (hamil? Cho ad tulis mpreg kah? #smirk cho pasti selesai in kok ^^), GaemGyu92 (ammiiiinnnn hehehe), teukiangle (^^), ChunnieSuie (udh d update yaa),**

**Sekali lg makasih banyak buat yang uda baca, follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

**Sekali lagi maacih yaaa #bow**

**.**

**Maaf buat yang belum kesebut ataupun salah penulisan nama yaaa...**

**.**

Selamat tahun baru ya... semoga ditahun ini ada momen yunjae lagi #ups... kkkkk... Semoga Cho bisa lancar update, disayang bang Mimin wkwkwkwk #FantasiBelaka abaikan! Yang pasti disayang sama reader - reader chingudeul hahahahaha #Modus

.

Dan Cho seneng bisa update juga baca ripiu kalian, makasih udh kasih Cho semangat terus ya!

.

Jja, see u chap dpn?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

**Minggu, 1 Januari 2017**


	10. Chapter 9

**With you**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semuanya milik Tuhan

Cast : **DBSK Family dll**

Genre : Romance, drama, Hurt/comfort

Typos bertebaran, membosankan, alur suka - suka

Rating : **T**

Warning : DLDR

.

Ff ini Cho update untuk para reader yang udh nunggu sampe karatan terus jamuran kkkkkk... Happy reading chingu yaaa

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joongie ah, kenapa kau repot - repot begini sih. Disini banyak maid" Ucap Mrs. Jung saat Jaejoong beranjak ke dapur untuk membereskan piring usai mereka makan malam

" Gwaenchana ahjumma, aku terbiasa seperti ini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi kau tamu disini"

" Aku tidak apa - apa sungguh"

" Kau ini cantik, baik hati, pintar memasak, bersih - bersih, ugh... Yunie benar - benar beruntung mendapatkanmu"

**Blush**

Tentu saja Jaejoong tersipu mendengar ucapan Mrs. Jung, tapi hal ini menunjukkan bahwa dia diterima oleh Mrs. Jung sebagai kekasih anaknya bukan?

Jaejoong akhirnya menatap Mrs. Jung dan tersenyum yang dibalas sebuah senyuman indah nan lembut Mrs. Jung. Ah~ Betapa beruntungnya Jaejoong bisa melihat senyuman indah itu.

**BRAKKK!**

" Omo!" Jaejoong dan Mrs. Jung terpekik kaget

" Ruang tamu, ayo" Ajak Mrs. Jung kemudian menggandeng Jaejoong untuk beranjak ke ruang yang Mrs. Jung maksud

Langkah mereka terhenti saat melihat seorang namja berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sedangkan Mr. Jung duduk di seberang namja itu dengan wajah memerah marah. Di ruangan itu bukan hanya mereka berdua tapi ada Il Woo, Jessica dan Ahra yang masih diam menatap kaget kearah Mr. Jung.

" Apa appa mengajarkanmu untuk memberontak dan tidak menuruti appa?" Suara Mr. Jung terdengar datar saat mengatakannya

" Ap-appa... Aku mohon kali ini saja... Biarkan aku-"

" Tidak, sekali kau melanggar maka kau akan terus melakukannya. Tidak ada pertandingan final untukmu Yun"

Mrs. Jung dan Jaejoong mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kedua orang yang ada di depannya itu. Mereka sedang membahas pertandingan final Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini adalah kesempatan Yunho. Jaejoong ingin Yunho menunjukkan bakatnya dipertandingan itu.

" Appa..."

" Kau mau membuat appa kecewa?" Pertanyaan appanya terdengar seperti sebuah tuduhan

" Tidak appa, aku ingin membanggakan appa tapi aku ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini"

**Brakkk!**

Mr. Jung memukul meja yang ada didepannya dan matanya menatap nyalang pada Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan kedepan tanpa aba - aba dari siapapun, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana hati Yunho saat ini. Pasti sangat sakit.

Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho saat dirinya sudah ada disamping Yunho. Mr. Jung dan Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak hanya dua orang itu tapi semua yang ada disana menatap jaejoong.

" Ah-ahjusshi, aku mohon biarkan Yunho mengikuti pertandingan penting ini" Ucap Jaejoong dengan ragu, dia menggenggam erat tangan Yunho

Yunho seakan mendapatkan sebuah kekuatan baru, dia balas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang bergetar.

" Kau hanya orang luar disini, tidak mengerti apa - apa. Keputusanku adalah mutlak" Ucap Mr. Jung menatap Jaejoong dengan datar

" Appa..."

" Dengar Jung Yunho, apapun hubunganmu dengan namja ini appa tidak menyetujuinya. Apa lagi dia seorang namja yang tidak bisa melahirkan keturunan, sampai kapanpun appa tidak akan menerimanya. Memangnya kau pikir pada siapa appa akan menurunkan perusahaan yang dibangun dengan susah payah oleh keluarga Jung kalau bukan dirimu?"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia sudah tahu akan mendapatkan penolakan seperti ini. Tapi rasanya benar - benar sakit...

" Cukup appa"

Suara itu membuat pandangan mereka teralih pada sosok anak pertama keluarga Jung, Jung Il Woo.

" Biarkan Yunho mengikuti pertandingan itu" Ucap Il Woo datar

" Lalu? Kau akan berhenti dari dunia senimu?! Cih"

" Kalau Yunho menang, aku akan meneruskan perusahaan yang appa banggakan. Biarkan Yunho mengikuti hatinya dan aku akan menuruti appa"

" Hy-hyung"

" Mwo?!"

" Tapi dengan satu syarat" Pandangan Il Woo sekarang kearah Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang merasa dipandangi sedikit mundur dan menatap takut ke arah Il Woo, perasaan Jaejoong langsung saja tidak enak " Aku ingin Jaejoong ada disampingku"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Apa maksud hyung" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah datar

" Kau dengar ucapanku barusan mendengar dengan jelas ucapanku bukan Yun?" Il Woo menatap datar Yunho

" Iya, tapi aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu hyung"

" Aku... Akan melanjutkan perusahaan asal Jaejoong disampingku"

" Ap-apa?"

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Il Woo menatap sang adik dengan sebuah seringaian

Yunho terdiam menatap hyungnya, Jessica dan Mrs. Jung mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Mereka bertiga berpikir bahwa Il Woo menyukai Jaejoong. Sedangkan Mr. Jung juga hanya diam memperhatikan mereka, ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sementara Jaejoong bersembunyi di belakang punggung Yunho.

" Yun? Bagaimana? Kenapa diam? Kau ingin mimpimu bukan? Serahkan Jaejoong padaku" Ucap Il Woo

" Yun..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari sisiku" Jawab Yunho tegas

" Tapi ini demi mimpimu"

" Tidak hyung, Jaejoong adalah adalah mutlak milikku. Kau bahkan sudah memiliki Ahra noona" Yunho menatap Ahra " Noona, katakan sesuatu"

" Aku... Tidak masalah dengan apa yang diinginkan dengan Il Woo" Ucap Ahra

" Mwo?!"

Semua menatap kaget pada Ahra yang mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya, apa – apaan yeoja itu? Kenapa dengan mudahnya memutuskan sesuatu?

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi dari sisiku" Ucap Yunho dengan tegas lagi

" Begitu... Lalu Jaejoong ah... Kau bagaimana? Yang akan jadi penerus adalah aku, Yunho hanya akan bermusik. Kau mau disisiku?"

" Ti-tidak hyung" Jawab Jaejoong

" Kenapa?"

" Aku hanya mencintai Yunho"

" Bahkan jika dia bukan penerus perusahaan Jung?"

" Aku mencintai Yunho walaupun dia bukan seorang Jung. Aku mencintainya karena dia seorang Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih, dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Yunho

" Hyung, tarik kata – katamu barusan. Aku tidak mau" Yunho mengenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat

" Yang mana? Jaejoong harus ada disisiku?" Tanya Il Woo

" Iya"

" Tidak mau, karena Jaejoong harus ada disisiku jika kau bermusik _little _Jung"

" Tidak, memangnya kau kira Jaejoong itu barang bisa dipindah sesuka hati!"

" Lalu bagaimana aku mengurus semua perusahaan appa jika tidak ada sekretarisnya Jung!"

" Tapi hyung! Eh?"

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya dan makin menatap sang hyung dengan bingung begitu pula semua orang yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan Yunho dan Il Woo.

" Kau bilang apa hyung?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku tidak bisa mengurus semua sendirian, aku butuh asisten dan Jaejoong adalah orang yang tepat. Selain dia bisa mengerjakan pembukuan, dia juga akan menjadi pendampingmu. Kau kan mendapatkan saham, siapa lagi yang mengurus sahammu kelak jika bukan Jaejoong?"

" Eh?"

" Paham? Astaga... Aku harusnya bermain di atas panggung besok. Ya kan?" Il Woo tersenyum kemudian menatap lembut Ahra

" Ya, kau benar. Kau bisa jadi lawan mainku nanti oppa" Ahra terkekeh kemudian

Jessica dan Mrs. Jung yang terlebih dahulu mampu mencerna semua kejadian di depannya kemudian mereka tertawa.

" Astaga, eomma rasa Il Woo memang harus berakting" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Oppa, aktingmu benar – benar luar biasa" Jessica menimpali

" Ja-jadi..."

" Aku tidak mungkin mengambil orang yang paling berharga yang adikku miliki, tugasku adalah membuat kalian bahagia bukan?" Ucap Il Woo

" Hyung, astaga! Kau benar – benar menakutiku!" Ucap Yunho

" Maaf, tapi memang benar harus seperti itu karena kadang kau harus mengorbankan satu hal jika kau ingin mimpimu tercapai" Ucap Il Woo dengan serius

" Tapi Jaejoong..." Yunho menoleh ke samping, dia bisa melihat wajah Jaejoong sudah tidak tegang mungkin masih sedikit syok

" Jadi Jaejoongie, mau jadi asistenku?" Tanya Il Woo dengan nada lembut

" Ak-aku..."

" Tunggu, memangnya appa bilang setuju untuk semua ini?"

Suara rendah itu membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya, mereka melupakan satu orang yang paling berkuasa di rumah ini. Jung Siwon. Astaga... Mr. Jung kini menatap tajam kedua anaknya, Il Woo dan Yunho.

" Bagaimana bisa kau begitu mudahnya memberikan kepercayaan pada namja yang tidak jelas asal usulnya Il Woo" Ucap Mr. Jung datar

Jaejoong menunduk, Mr. Jung pasti tengah membicakannya bukan?

" Soal itu... Hah... Aku tidak menyangka appa berpikiran pendek. Seminggu ini aku membicarakan hal ini pada Ahra dan meminta orang kepercayaan appa untuk mencari latar belakang Jaejoong, cukup mengejutkan memang tapi dia adalah orang yang baik"

" Baik? Kau bilang namja yang kabur meninggalkan keluarganya itu adalah orang yang baik?"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya tapi dia tahu Yunho pun kaget mendengar ucapan appanya. Harusnya dia menceritakan asal usulnya terlebih dahulu pada Yunho sebelum namja itu salah paham padanya.

" Appa... Appa dengar itu dari mana? Ah... Aku tahu, dari seorang yeoja bernama Boa bukan? Lalu appa langsung percaya padanya? Waw... Sejak kapan appa yang aku kagumi cepat percaya pada orang lain?" Il Woo menyunggingkan senyumnya

" Boa?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, dia seakan familiar dengan nama itu

" Dia hoobae-ku di pementasan terakhir Yun. Kalau tidak salah, dia satu universitas denganmu juga" Jawab Ahra

" Ah... Benar. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho

" Dia adik dari namja itu" Jawab Mr. Jung dengan datar

" Mw-mwo?! Ja-jaejoong?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya

" Sepertinya apa yang diceritakan Boa jauh berbeda dengan kenyataannya appa. Aku tahu karena Boa juga bercerita tentang masa lalu Jaejoong padaku tapi aku tidak lantas percaya, aku meminta oarang suruhanku menyelidikinya dan yah... Kebenarannya terungkap" Jelas Il Woo

" Yun, lebih baik kau bawa Jaejoong pergi dulu dari sini, dia ketakutan. Biar masalah disini kami yang mengurus" Ucap Ahra dengan lembut

Yunho menoleh, dia bisa melihat Jajeoong diam dan terus menundukkan kepalanya. Dia rasa Ahra memang benar. Jaejoong tengah merasa ketakutan.

" Ne, Kajja Joongie..." Ucap Yunho

" Yu-yun..."

" Shh... Tenanglah. Kami pergi dulu kalau begitu" Pamit Yunho

" Appa tidak mengizinkanmu pergi Yunho!"

" Pergilah Yun, eomma akan menyelesaikan ini untukmu" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan suara lembutnya

" Kim Kibum!" Mr. Jung meninggikan suaranya

" Wae?" Balas Mrs. Jung dengan nada datar

" Kajja" Yunho menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong

" Ta-tapi ahjumma..."

" Eomma akan baik – baik saja" Yunho akhirnya menarik paksa Jaejoong yang masih menatap sedih keluarga Jung

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jaejoong kabur karena disiksa keluarganya appa, eomma dan adik tirinya termasuk oleh appa kandungnya juga. Dia pergi dan membiayai semua kehidupannya di Seoul dengan bekerja disebuah kafe temannya. Jika appa tidak percaya appa bisa menyelidikinya juga atau appa bisa melihat bekas luka pada punggungnya, appanya dulu pernah menyiramnya dengan air panas" Ucap Il Woo

" M-mwo?" Mrs. Jug menutup mulutnya tidak percaya

" Dia berjuang sendiri atau kadang tetangganya membantu, dia anak yang baik appa"

" Tetap saja dia tidak bisa bersama Yunho, dia tidak akan memiliki ketururan" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Jaejoong bisa appa"

" Tidak mungkin, dia itu namja!"

" Itu mungkin saja Siwon ah. Sebentar"

Mrs. Jung membuka tas Jaejoong yang tertinggal dan melemparnya ke atas meja ruang tengah itu. Amplop putih dengan logo sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul.

" Itu hasil pemeriksaannya, Jaejoong kemarin terjatuh dan merasa sakit jadi Yunie memaksanya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh. Dan hasilnya? Dia bisa mengandung" Jelas Mrs. Jung

" Ap-apa?"

" Buka saja jika tidak percaya"

Mr. Jung mengambil amplop itu dan membaca hasil pemeriksaan yang telah Jaejoong jalani, matanya membulat tidak percaya.

" Jaejoong memang bisa hamil dan kami sudah tahu itu eomma, kami hanya tinggal memeriksaan Jaejoong untuk lebih pastinya saja tapi syukurlah Yunho melakukannya" Ucap Il Woo dengan lembut pada eommanya kemudian dia kembali menatap sang appa "Jaejoong dianggap aib karena mereka menganggap bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki rahim? Sejak eommanya meninggal Jaejoong kerap disiksa dan saat appanya menikah lagi eomma dan adik tirinya makin menyiksanya" Jelas Il Woo panjang lebar

" Benarkah?" Tanya Jessica

" Ne Jess" Jawab Il Woo

" Kau masih tega memisahkan Yunie dengan orang yang sangat berharga untuknya Jung?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Terbaik untukmu bukan berarti terbaik untuknya"

" Aku tahu apa yang dia inginkan!"

" Tidak, kau tidak pernah tahu karena kau hanya mau keinginanmu tercapai. Aku lelah dengan rantaimu, tapi aku pastikan Yunie mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan mulai sekarang!"

Usai ucapannya itu Mrs. Jung berbalik dan pergi dari sana, menuju pintu keluar dan membuat Mr. Jung panik.

" Bumie!"

" Aku juga permisi appa" Ucap Jessica menyusul sang eomma

" Kalian!"

" Appa dengarkan aku, beri kami waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa Jaejoong pantas untuk keluarga Jung. Itu kan yang apa mau? Seseorang yang pantas untuk keluarga Jung?" Ucap Il Woo

" Kenapa kau yang harus membuktikan?"

" Baik, aku ganti pernyataanku. Beri Jaejoong waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa dia mampu menjadi yang terbaik untuk seorang Jung"

"..."

" Pikirkan perkataanku baik – baik appa. Kami pergi" Ucap Il Woo kemudian menggandeng Ahra pergi dari sana setelah berpamitan dengan Mr. Jung yang terlihat stress dan berteriak kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CEKLEK**

Yunho menuntun Jaejoong masuk kedalam apartemennya, dia membuat Jaejoong duduk pada sofa dan dia berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho bergerak untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

" Hey, tidak apa – apa" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Tidak Yun, aku..." Suara Jaejoong bergetar, dia sudah ingin menangis sekarang

" Tatap aku sayang... Tidak apa – apa"

Perlahan Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan Yunho bisa melihat air mata turun dari kedua mata indah milik Jaejoong. Yunho segera memeluknya, mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang bergetar sampai dia mendengar suara tangisan yang cukup kenacang dari mulut Jaejoong.

" Shh... Tenanglah..."

" Hiks... Aku... Tidak bermaksud menutupi masa laluku Yun... Hiks... Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat saja hiks..."

" Iya aku tahu, sudah Joongie ah... Kau membuatku sedih juga"

Jaejoong membalas pelukan Yunho tak kalah erat, tidak mau melepaskan diri dari Yunho yang sejak meninggalkan rumahnya hanya diam dengan wajah seakan marah. Jaejoong takut Yunho benar marah dan memutuskan hubungan mereka, dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Tidak...

Yunho sendiri memang awalnya merasa kesal dan kecewa karena Jaejoong tidak menceritakan masa lalunya sejak awal. Tapi akhirnya Yunho menyadarkan dirinya karena mungkin saja Jaejoong belum menceritakan masa lalunya karena sesuatu.

Melihat Jaejoong menangis seperti ini membuat Yunho merasa sangat bersalah, ya Tuhan... Kenapa juga dia membuat Jaejoong menangis seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku, eomma dan appa dulu hidup bahagia. Sampai aku mengalami kecelakaan diusiaku yang sepuluh, saat itu eomma menolongku dan dia tidak dapat terselamatkan. Sejak saat itu appa selalu menatapku dengan benci apa lagi setelah dokter memberitahukan bahwa aku bisa hamil"

Jaejoong menceritakan masa lalunya pada Yunho, mereka tengah tidur berpelukan dengan Yunho yang mengelusi punggung Jaejoong agar namja itu merasa nyaman.

" Dan appa mulai menganggapku aib terlebih setelah dia menikah lagi. Awalnya aku senang mendapatkan saudara tapi..." Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Yunho dan matanya mulai berkaca – kaca

" Aku ada disini Joongie ah... Sekarang kau memiliki diriku untuk berbagi"

" Terima kasih Yun, aku bahkan menutup hatiku selama ini karena aku takut"

" Kenapa?"

" Dulu aku memergoki kekasihku bercinta dengan..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Ya?"

Yunho baru tahu bahwa Jaejoong pernah berpacaran dan apa – apaan ucapannya barusan? Memergoki kekasihnya bercinta?

" Dengan Boa... Adikku"

Lidah Yunho terasa kelu, tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa, akhirnya dia bergerak untuk mengecup pundak kepala Jaejoong.

" Aku pergi karena diusir Yun, bukan kabur. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku menyayangi appaku sampai saat ini tapi dia mengusirku"

" Lalu? Yoochun hyung?"

" Dia adalah temanku saat kecil dan dia pindah, beruntungnya aku bertemu lagi dengannya dan dia membuka kafe. Aku menceritakan semua padanya karena dia adalah satu – satunya sahabat yang aku miliki dulu dan aku berhasil menata semua sampai Boa datang kembali dalam kehidupanku"

" Dengarkan aku Joongie ah, aku tidak peduli dengan masalalumu lagi, aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga kau takut kehilanganmu. Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi, aku mencintaimu... Mencintai seorang Kim Jaejoong dan soal dirimu yang bisa hamil, itu bagus karena aku bisa memiliki anak darimu, itu sebuah anugerah Joongie ah"

" Terima kasih Yun... Terima kasih"

Jaejoong kembali menangis namun tidak tersedu – sedu seperti saat awal, dia menangis dalam diam dan Yunho memeluknya, menenangkan dengan kata – kata manis hingga Jaejoong yang lelah menangi tertidur.

Yunho tahu siapa itu Boa, yeoja yang akhir – akhir ini menyapanya saat di kampus. Yeoja yang terbilang cantik dan tinggi, tapi Yunho tidak menyangkan jika Boa adalah masalalu kelam kekasihnya.

**TING TONG~**

**TING TONG~**

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaejoong, dia beranjak dari sana dan berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen, membuka pintunya dan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

" Kenapa kalian semua kemari?"

" Biarkan kami masuk dulu _little _Jung"

.

.

.

.

Yunho menyiapkan empat gelas jus strawberry kesukaannya pada empat orang yang duduk di ruang tengah apartemen. Mereka adalah Mrs. Jung, Jessica, Il Woo dan Ahra.

" Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Dia baik – baik saja eomma, sedang tidur. Lelah menangis mungkin. Lalu kenapa kalian semua kemari?" Tanya Yunho

" Biarkan eomma menginap disini dulu Yun" Jawab Il Woo

" Ne? Lalu appa?"

" Ck, dasar anak appa. Masih saja memikirkannya" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan sinis

" Eomma~ Eommakan tahu aku menyayangi kalian, kenapa ini?"

Akhirnya mereka menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di mansion keluarga Jung, Yunho cukup terkejut juga dengan keputusan eommanya yang keluar dari rumahnya. Bisa dipastikan sang appa pasti tengah panik saat ini.

" Eomma lelah ingin tidur, dimana kamar Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ayo aku antar"

Yunho mengantar eommanya masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong, yah... Dia akan membiarkan eommanya tidur bersama Jaejoong, tidak apa – apakan?

" Kenapa hyung tidak mau pelan – pelan saja sih hyung? Appa pasti tidak akan menerima keinginan hyung" Ucap Yunho

" Sesekali kita harus seperti itu, tidak apa – apa Yun. Mau tak mau pasti appa menerimanya"

" Hyung~ Kau mengorbankan mimpimu"

" Tidak apa – apa, mungkin sudah saatnya aku berhenti"

" Kau bahkan sedang berada di puncak karirmu hyung"

" Aku memiliki Ahra yang akan terus mewujudkan mimpiku" Il Woo menggenggam tangan Ahra yang tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang tunangan

" Hyung..."

" Ini saatnya untukmu Yun"

" Terima kasih"

" Aigo... Kalian membuatku terharu" Jessica mendekat kearah Yunho dan memeluk sang adik

" Tapi tentang Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho

" Ini mungkin akan sulit tapi aku akan tetap menjadikan Jaejoong asistenku Yun. Aku harap kau mengerti, dia nantinya akan menangani saham yang akan diwariskan padamu" Jawab Il Woo

" Hyung, pikiranmu terlalu jauh"

" Tidak, aku harus mulai membiasakan Jaejoong mulai saat ini Yun. Dia harus menjadi lebih pantas untuk seorang Jung jika dia serius untuk mendampingimu"

Ucapan Il Woo dengan nada serius itu membuat Yunho menatap sang hyung, dalam hati bertanya – tanya apakah Jaejoong mampu melakukannya.

" Jika kau bermusik maka kau harus mengorbankan Jaejoong untuk perusahaan Yun. Pikirkan itu baik – baik"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat terbangun Jaejoong merasa kaget karena seseorang tidur disampingnya, tapi saat tahu siapa yang ada disampingnya Jaejoong menatap wajah orang itu penuh kekaguman. Kecantikan Kim Kibum memang tidak main – main bahkan saat tidur pun dia sangat menawan, pantas saja seorang Jung Siwon tidak mau melepaskannya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah jam dinding, sudah waktunya makan malam lebih baik dia bangun dan memasak malam sebelum bertanya pada Yunho kenapa eommanya ada disini.

Saat membuka pintu dia bisa mencium harum masakan dari arah dapur, dia berjalan ke dapur dan melihat Ahra tengah memasak.

" Ahra sshi?" Panggil Jaejoong

" Eh?" Ahra mematikan kompor dan menoleh ke belakang " Maaf aku memakai dapurmu Jaejoong ah"

" Tidak apa – apa"

" Dan tadi panggilan apa itu? Panggil aku noona oke?"

" Hu-hum" Jaejoong mengangguk ragu " Dimana Yunho?"

" Tiga Jung bersaudara itu sedang ada di dalam kamar Yunho, membahas hal yang tidak aku mengerti jadi aku memasak saja"

" Ne? Jessi noona dan Il Woo hyung disini juga?"

" Ya, makanya aku juga disini. Kemari bantu aku Jaejoong ah"

" Ne"

Ahra dan Jaejoong memasak dengan ceria, Jaejoong belajar banyak juga dari cara memasak Ahra. Dia pandai sekali membuat masakan modern, Jaejoong harus sering – sering mengajak Ahra masak bersama setelah ini.

" Sibuk sekali?"

Ahra menoleh saat mendengar suara tunangannya, tiga Jung bersaudara itu sudah duduk rapi di ruang makan menatap Ahra dan Jaejoong yang asyik memasak sembari mengobrol dengan ceria.

" Jaejoong ah, kenapa kau cepat sekali akrab dengan Ahra? Aku juga mau" Jessica memajukan bibirnya

" No-noona..."

" Aku kan iri"

" Aish, aegyo mu tolong dikondisikan. Pantas saja kau belum dapat pacar, aegyo mu mengerikan" Ucap Il Woo jahil

" Ish, oppa menyebalkan. Yun.. Bantu aku" Jessica menggoyangkan lengan Yunho

" Iya, Noona cantik kok" Ucap Yunho

" Benar? Lebih dari Joongie?" Tanya Jessica

" Tidaklah, Joongie-ku lebih cantik" Jawab Yunho jahil

" Kau juga sama menyebalkannya dengan oppa" Jessica menggerutu sebal

Ahra dan Jaejoong mau tidak mau tertawa mendengar perdebatan kecil kakak beradik itu, Jaejoong tidak tahu bahwa mereka benar – benar sangat dekat seperti ini.

**Ceklek**

" Harum sekali"

" Eomma~~"

Jessica berlari menuju Mrs. Jung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tidur Jaejoong, menggandeng sang eomma ke ruang makan dan mendudukkannya disalah satu kursi disana.

" Ahra noona dan Joongie memasak" Jawab Yunho

" Aigo... Maaf ne? Eomma tidak membantu"

" Tidak apa – apa eomonim" Jawab Ahra " Ayo Jae, kita bawa makanan ini ke meja"

" Ne noona"

" Aku bantu" Ucap Yunho

Suasana malam itu sangat ramai, mereka makan dengan ceria tidak seperti saat mereka makan di mansion Jung yang harus tenang karena sang appa selalu menegaskan untuk tetap tenang saat makan.

Mrs. Jung bahagia bisa melihat ketiga anaknya tersenyum lebar, meski dia harus meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya. Haruskah dia melepaskan sang suami untuk kebahagiaan ketiga anaknya?

" Eomonim sedang apa?"

Setelah segala keramaian itu, Il Woo, Ahra dan Jessica memutuskan untuk pergi. Il Woo harus mengurus keperluan pentas akhir musikalnya dan Jessica harus bekerja besok begitupun dengan Ahra. Mrs. Jung duduk di lantai balkon apartemen Jaejoong, menikmati angin malam ini saat Jaejoong menghampirinya dengan membawa secangkir teh hijau untuknya.

" Terima kasih"

" Ne"

Jaejoong duduk disamping Mrs. Jung, ikut menikmati udara malam ini yang berhembus dengan nyaman.

" Kau mencintai anakku kan Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Ne? Kenapa eomonim bertanya seperti itu?"

" Kau harus tahu satu hal bahwa setelah ini kehidupanmu tidak akan mudah. Eomonim harap kau bisa bertahan menghadapinya Joongie ah"

" Ne"

" Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

" Ya?"

" Jika Yunho meraih mimpinya apa kau mau menggantikannya untuk duduk dikursi perusahaan?"

" Apa maksud eomonim?"

Mrs. Jung mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya erat, dia menatap lembut mata Jaejoong dan memberikan sebuah senyuman sendu.

" Jika kau ingin mimpi Yunho tercapai maka kau harus menggantikan Yunho memimpin perusahaan" Jelas Mrs. Jung

" Ta-tapi aku ti-tidak, bagaimana bisa?"

" Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi ini semua kalian yang menjalani, abaikan pikiran negatif orang lain, aku harap kau bisa menghadapinya Joongie ah, demi Yunho. Berjanjilah padaku"

Jaejoong terdiam menatap Mrs. Jung yang matanya berkaca – kaca, akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia juga harus mengambil andil dalam hal ini, demi mimpi Yunho, orang yang dia cintai.

Tanpa mereka tahu Yunho mendengar semua dan memandang mereka dengan pandangan sendu, mereka semua berkorban untuknya. Sementara apa yang bisa dia berikan untuk mereka yang telah berkorban untuknya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jaejoong ah, kenapa melamun?" Yoochun bertanya saat Jaejoong menjaga kasir kafe namun tidak bersemangat

" Aniya... Hanya berpikir sesuatu"

" Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Akhirnya Jaejoong menceritakan hal yang terjadi kemarin di keluarga Jung, Yoochun juga pasti akan bingung jika dia ada diposisi Jaejoong, dia hanya bisa menyemangati sang sahabat.

**Ting~~**

Lonceng yang dipasang dipintu kafe berbunyi menandakan seseorang masuk kedalam kafe, Jaejoong berisap menyambut sang pelanggan namun senyumnya luntur saat tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam kafe, begitupun dengan Yoochun.

" Jadi benar kau bekerja disini?"

" Apa maumu?"

" Berikan saja segelas Caramel Machiatto dan Greentea latte"

" Baiklah"

Dua yeoja berbeda usia itu pergi dari meja kasir menuju sebuah tempat dipojok ruangan, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Tidak menyangka dia harus menghadapi dua orang yeoja yang paling tidak ingin dia temui, Boa dan eomma tirinya.

Jaejoong merasa risih karena Boa memandanginya terus menerus, padahal dia sedang bekerja. Tatapan itu begitu menusuk dan kadang Jaejoong bisa melihat sebuah senyum sinis dari bibir Boa.

" Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Yoochun

" Tentu, aku selalu baik – baik saja Yoochun ah" Jawab Jaejoong

" Jangan biarkan mereka membuatmu ketakutan, oke?"

" Ya, aku tahu" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Tidak lama Yunho datang ke dalam kafe, dia hendak menjemput Jaejoong namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa di dalam kafe.

" Sedang apa dia disini?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong, dia memesan minuman serta camilan untuknya mengerjakan tugas sembari menunggu jam kerja Jaejoong usai

" Aku tidak tahu" Jawab Jaejoong lirih

" Tersenyumlah" Yunho mengusak rambut Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, imut

Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan bagaimana seorang Boa tiba – tiba menyapa Yunho yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas kampusnya. Dia bisa lihat Boa memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk Yunho kemudian terkekeh pelan. Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Boa seadaanya tanpa membiarkan Boa duduk didepan atau disampingnya. Untuknya hal itu tidak boleh terjadi, takut Jaejoong salah paham.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi appamu keluar kota dan tidak mengajak eomonim?"

" Ya"

Saat ini Jaejoong dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen bersama dengan Yunho, Mrs. Jung memang menginap di apartemennya karena tidak mau pulang walaupun Yunho memaksa. Dia juga memaksa Yunho untuk bersamanya jadi mereka berdua ada di apartemen Jaejoong sejak kemarin.

Hal itu bukan masalah bagi Jaejoong karena dia jadi memiliki teman tapi dia menganggap dirinya adalah masalah bagi keluarga Jung.

" Yun, maaf ya... Karena aku, keluargamu..."

" Shh... Bukan salahmu, aku tidak mau kau menyalahkan dirimu lagi"

" Tapi Yun..."

" Sudahlah, lalu kapan Il Woo hyung membantunya? Bukankah kau harus mengundurkan diri dari kafe?"

" Hah..." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya, tadi juga dia sudah menceritakan hal ini pada Yoochun dan sang sahabat mendukung saja apa yang menurutnya terbaik untuk Jaejoong " Aku sudah cerita pada Yoochun, dia berkata tidak apa – apa. Tapi sungguh Yun... Aku mencintaimu dan tidak ada maksud untuk menjadi seperti ini"

Yunho dengan pelan memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir apartemen kemudian menangkup wajah Jaejoong dan memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir merah Jaejoong.

" Aku tahu, saranghae"

" Nado"

Mereka turun dari mobil setelah saling memberikan kecupan, masuk kedalam apartemen dimana Mrs. Jung sedang menonton televisi tapi Jaejoong tahu eomma dari Yunho itu tidak sedang fokus pada acara televisi.

" Waaeyo eomma?" Tanya Yunho setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan pada pipi sang eomma

" Eomma... Hari ini memberikan surat cerai pada appamu"

" MWO?!"

Bukan hanya Yunho tapi Jaejoong juga kaget mendengar hal itu, astaga...

" Eomma?!"

" Hum dan kau tahu dia berangkat keluar negeri untuk menghindari surat ini, ck... Namja itu benar – benar menyebalkan" Gumam Mrs. Jung

" Kenapa eomma melakukan hal ini eoh? Semua pasti bisa baik – baik saja tanpa kalian harus bercerai. Apa hyung dan noona tahu hal ini?" Tanya Yunho

" Sudah, mereka tidak masalah asal eomma bahagia"

" Apa eomma bahagia?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada lirih

" Bahagia eomma itu saat melihat Il Woo, Jessi dan kau tersenyum Yun" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan nada lembutnya, dia menatap Yunho dengan teduh

" Eomma..."

" Tidak masalah"

" Tapi..."

" Apa eomonim mencintai Mr. Jung?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, tidak usah diragukan. Walaupun dia sangat posesif eomonim mencintainya"

" Eomonim..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Hey, gwaenchana..."

Jaejoong memeluk Mrs. Jung dan malah dia yang menangis dipelukan Mrs. Jung. Pengorbanan yeoja cantik itu untuk ketiga anaknya sangat besar. Dan Jaejoong merasa harus membalas balas budinya sebanyak mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, sudah empat hari sejak Mrs. Jung berada di apartemen Jaejoong dan dia enggan pulang. Begitu juga dengan Yunho yang setia menjaga dua orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan Il Woo dan Jessica menginap di hotel karena alasan mereka pulang ke mansion adalah eommanya dan karena sang eomma tidak ada di mansion mereka menginap di hotel. Aigo...

Siang ini apartemen Jaejoong ramai karena kedua kakak Yunho datang disela hari libur mereka, mengobrol bersama dan menggoda Yunho serta Jaejoong. Tapi dibalik semua godaan itu Jaejoong bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang amat besar diantara mereka berempat, mereka sangat menyayangi Mrs. Jung.

Jaejoong jadi berandai – andai jika eommanya masih hidup apa dia bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa lepas seperti ini bersama sang appa?

" Hey, kenapa melamun Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" An-aniya"

" Aigo... Dia pasti sedang berpikir untuk pergi kencan dengan Yunie dan meninggalkan kita disini" Goda Jessica

" A-aniya!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat

" Mianhae, eomma malah mengganggu acara kencan kalian sejak tinggal disini" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Bukan eomonim! Aku tidak masalah eomonim ikut bersama kami" Ucap Jaejoong

Memang kemarin malam Jaejoong dan Yunho pergi bersama dengan Mrs. Jung ke bioskop dan makan malam bersama, Jaejoong sih senang – senang saja tapi Yunho sepertinya kurang rela karena waktu berduaan dengan Jaejoong berkurang banyak. Tapi setelah dia pikir – pikir pasti sang eomma juga merasa kesepian jika terus berada di apartemen jadi akhirnya dia merelakan waktu kencan itu untuk menemani dua orang kesayangannya.

" Mianhae Yunie ah"

" Ya, tidak apa – apa eomma"

**TING TONG~~~**

" Eh? Siapa yang datang? Kau memesan makanan?" Tanya Jessica

" Tidak"

" Mungkin Junsu?"

" Dia tidak memberikan kabar ingin kemari, coba aku buka saja pintunya" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari ruang tamu

**TING TONG~~**

" Ya, sebentar"

**CEKLEK**

" Siapa... Eh? Ah-ahjusshi"

" Dimana mereka?"

Suara rendah nan datar itu membuat Jaejoong terpaku, dia tidak tahu jika namja paruh baya itu akan datang ke apartemennya.

" Mereka di dalam"

" ..."

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Hayooo siapa yang udah berpikiran negatif sama Il Woo oppa?!

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**ismi mimi (belom... Masih terlalu cepet Jaemma hamil ^^), bijin YJS (humm... Gitu deh), yunjae heart (ih eonn... Kemane aje dah? Jaemma blm an dung... Masih proses), akiramia44 (nonono~ hayo jangan salah paham sama Il woo oppa kkkk), eL Ree (blm an kok), ichimita1 (ga ada yang terlewat kok ^^), alice (eaaa.. baca ulang lagi yaa... kkkk sipo~), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (eh buset, nanti Cho sesek nafas siapa yang lanjutin ff Cho T_T... Papa Jung mah gitu orangnya. Ga ambigu lagi kan ya?),**

**biybuy (ga kok, pasti ada udang dibalik bakwan wkwkwkw), CindyTamaraSL1 (belom an, masih proses aja kok .), GaemGyu92 (cup cup cup jangan salah paham sama il woo oppa yaa~), dana (kibum oppa mah ga bakal tinggal diem pasti ^^), uknowme2309 (sipo~ Masama), 01a0101 (ho oh, friend na nyusul yaaa. Maacih udah follow cho di watty juga kkk~), A. K (ding dong! Benar sekali! hahahaha... nado hwaiting!), Album Convallaria majalis (ga kok... Jangan buruk sangka sama il woo oppa yaa~), endahae21 (nononono~~), choikim1310 (itu udah ke jawab yak!), zahra32 ( ho oh, udah ya!), 909596 (hahahaha... Sudah terjawab di chap ini ya... Il Woo ga mahu sama Jaemma kok, ada maksud tertentu dia... kkk)**

**.**

**Yang udah follow, fav, Guest dan para SiDer**

**.**

**Makasih yaaaa #bow**

**.**

Dihari bahagia ini, dimana Cho ultah yaaaayyyyyy! Nambah umur, kalo bisa nambah pacar kkkkk~ canda...

Di hari bahagia ini... Cho kasih kalian hadiah hohohoho. Cho update in ff... Gak cuma satu kok... Siap - siap buat update an Cho yaaaa! Mwaahh mwaaahh

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuuuu~

.

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 13 Maret 2017**


End file.
